


Orange Violets

by Nat3601, VioletBlak



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlak/pseuds/VioletBlak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey takes a leap of faith, and finds out it's a small universe with a wicked sense of humor. Now, the brothers find many unexpected opportunities to explore, but with Mating Season looming time will only tell if the joke's on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Leap of Faith

Orange Violets: written by Nat3601 and VioletBlak

 

Mikey takes a leap of faith, and finds out it's a small universe with a wicked sense of humor. Now, the brothers find many unexpected opportunities to explore, but with Mating Season looming time will only tell if the joke's on them.

 

 

Chapter 1: A Leap of Faith 

Title: Orange Violets

 

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment.

 

Authors’ Note: This work is written by both Nat3601 & Violet Blak!.

 

 

 

 

“African Violet's for my Violet. Hey Bae Netflix and a pizza?”

 

It was just a joke. A spur of the moment tease very second nature for the spirited orange banded ninja. So when he sent the message to Violet he never really thought much of it and even chuckled to himself whimsically about her even considering. He certainly never expected a positive response and one so quickly.

“I love African Violets! My darling Mikey are you asking me out?”

Almost falling from his chair he replied back quickly. “Well uh yeah I guess I mean I just threw that out there. I mean we’ve been talking online so long that I thought you know, be funny and go for it but uh I’m kind of worried. If we do meet Violet you might find me scary or something..." He paused then blowing a puff of air he wrote "Ok this might sound kind of creepy but maybe we could meet in Central Park at night or maybe at the back of Luigi’s pizzeria tomorrow night?”

On her side of the city Violet spun a lilac curl between her fingers as she pondered the message. She had spoken to Mikey regularly for months in chat. He was her favorite person to talk to online, and easily one of her favorite people to talk to in general. However, there were some warnings flags. Mikey had no images of himself available, and now he wanted to meet her at night.

Her wants and worries battled for a moment before she started typing. “What time?”

Mikey could not believe his luck. He and Violet had been talking for awhile now, and as kind of a dare to himself he thought maybe sending her a note about Netflix and some pizza would make her roll her eyes, and shoot back a funny response. But now he was going to meet her? Jumping up out of his chair he paced back and forth because he wasn’t sure how she would react meeting a 6’2” all muscle and shelled turtle. Now he wasn’t ugly quite the contrary, in fact he was probably the cutest one out of all his brothers but Violet didn’t know that since he never posted or sent a single pic of himself to her. She had asked a few times but he always made excuses. Now here he was going to meet her and she'd agreed. Really thinking about it now it probably sounded kind of creepy meeting in a dim alley but he knew that if she freaked, then he could make a quick getaway. Not one to be a downer Mikey stayed positive however, because he just wanted her to really like the real him and would try his best to alleviate any fears if she had any.

Sending his final message, “Uh hey yeah, so um behind Luigi’s I really hope you don’t mind. I’ll be wearing a black trench coat and a large blue hat. Let me know what you like….. on your pizza I mean my treat. See yah tomorrow night beautiful.”

Violet felt the butterflies in her stomach stretch their wings. The nervous energy made her chew at her lower lip. Her eyes flicked to her closet. Exactly what does one wear to meet your online bestie? Mikey had always been a flirt, and her rare “selfie” posted to their community often led to nothing short of a sea of compliments; some that had her blushing even from the protective safety of her computer screen.

Boys weren’t something she had allowed herself to dabble in. Well, there was her one relationship, but Marcus had been gone for a few years now. Even Marcus had been a chance meeting. She had never purposefully “put herself out there”, and it was a dangerous move considering her secret. Her intuition was almost always right, and Mikey had a magnetic appeal even through a screen… the temptation to have that in her daily life was one she wasn’t willing to pass up.

Shaking her head she moved to her closet, and pulled out one of her favorite dresses. It was a simple mint colored A-line dress that fell to just the right length on her thighs. Its short sleeves might not keep her warm with the fall chill setting in though, so a black cardigan that she could wear over it was added. Teal eyes glinted with excitement as she turned back to her screen at the sound of his message caught her attention.

She replied quickly, “Oh well then, I like everything on a pizza. Except for anchovies- anchovies are for heathens. Surprise me ^.~ See you tomorrow!”

 

\------[The next night]------

 

Mikey paced back and forth, he wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do. Out here waiting for chick who just might reject him outright. Even though she was a good friend she still didn’t completely know him (well the real him). Anyway if all came to worst he had the pizza to look forward to and not once did pizza ever fail him yet.

 

It was a little after 12 and he had called Luigi’s and placed his order for 4 pizzas. Probably one of the only pizzerias in the city that didn’t question or freak when he dropped by to grab his stuff. Luigi was cool and seemed to hold no bias towards getting dough where ever it came from. Money was money since it was mainly all the guy cared about anyway but for good measure he always threw in some extra marinara sauce and breadsticks for his best customer.

Mikey stayed in the shadows waiting for Violet to make an appearance. Maybe it was completely bogus for him to ask her to meet him here and feeling a little anxious he wondered to himself if he was a noob. What kind of first date was this anyway asking a girl to the back of a pizza joint? His brother Raph noticed that he'd been acting funny all night harassed him and asked where he was going. Mikey decidedly told him a half truth considering that Raph wasn't as dumb as he looked and if he'd mentioned anything else knowing his apish brother, he would of been razzed to death or worse, followed. His bro was much bigger and scarier than him so no need to scare the poor woman before he even had the chance to explain himself. No, he just wanted to really see her and make a good first impression. Leaving the lair proved to be annoying however because Raphael made sure he took his time placing his order and Leo watching Star gazers his favourite sci fi distractedly put in his order as well. To his annoyance the guys were really holding things up but it didn't matter because if things went really well with Violet his bros would be waiting a long time for their pizza.

Violet smiled to herself as she moved through the darkened city streets. Her black heels clipped against the pavement with her smooth gate. A hand rushed through her lilac and plum waves stirring them away from her face to flow down her back. Her dress showed off her legs, and outlined her figure nicely. A blush dusted her cheeks- the neckline also gave a glimpse of her cleavage.

Teal eyes took in the city lights with a sigh. Her vision was so much better a night, but she rarely spent time out this late. Human women weren’t supposed to, so she did her best to follow the rules. Tonight she was breaking many rules though.

Spotting the pizzeria she crossed to stand before it for a moment. Noting the simple facade she slipped past the windows. It was still very busy despite the late hour. Turning down the alley she noted the dim alley. Her instincts bucking- telling her she wasn’t alone.

Peering into the end of the alley she called out, “Mikey?”

He watched from the shadows as the young woman appeared in the dimly lit alley way of Luigi’s. He had to exhale as she came closer because he was holding his breath from staring so hard. Woah! dudette was the finest thing he’d ever laid eyes on and knew that it had to be her. In her pictures she was pretty but nothing could ever beat real life. Her cool purple hair shone even in dim lit light and the dress she wore yeah he was really digging it. He looked down at himself and slumped a little. He wore what he usually always wore but wished he would have spruced up a little more.

“Mikey?!” The woman called out she looked around waiting for a reply but he stood there frozen not sure what to do. He really didn’t want to scare her away but he was now acting like a tool, if he didn’t come out she would think he stood her up. But then getting an idea he pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text. “Yea girl you look amazing!!! I’m here, but I’m afraid to show you my true self. I know that’s kinda weird but if I do you promise no matter what not to scream or run?”

Violet felt her phone buzz from inside her wristlet. Reading the message she rolled her eyes and tried once more to see him. When she still saw nothing she stomped her foot.

She decided enough was enough she crossed her arms and called out. “I promise Mikey! Now quit being a creeper and get out here!”

There was a subtle movement behind her, and she turned to see a large figure. The trench coat and ridiculous blue hat brought a smile to her lips. A step closer and he was within reach, finally. Her gaze turned to his face in the dim alley, and her breath caught. Green scales, a full mouth, and brilliant blue eyes. Mikey wasn’t human! She couldn’t believe her luck. Suddenly, his cat and mouse game made sense. An excited giggle bubbled up to her lips.

“Mikey...you’re an alien too!?” Her voice was a whisper as she reached out for him.

“Alien? Naw gurl, I’m a mutant it’s a little different, but wait what do you mean alien too? Wait! you didn’t run that’s amazing!” He bent down and wrapped his big muscular arms around her and squeezed. He was so excited to be meeting her after all this time. He started speaking a mile a minute.

“Violet! I can’t believe you actually came all this way to see me. I mean when me and the bros go out people usually run away. Oh and hey, I got ya ham and pineapple I was going to get pepperoni and anchovies but not your thing huh?”

Violet smiled at him and listened to him ramble on. Yeah this was the Mikey she knew well.

He was so elated that this was probably the closest he’d been near a woman besides April. Looking around them he suggested they go somewhere quiet and eat since hanging out in an alleyway was a good way to get mugged or worse. It's not like he was really worried about anything happening he being a skilled fighter after all but he really wanted this meeting to go well and so feeling giddy he wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

Mikey was a sensory delight for Violet. Mikey smelled of a heady citrus, leather, and an all too familiar reptilian musk that gave her a sense of comfort. His voice was delighted as he babbled, and his embrace pressed her into his larger form. Her arms reached up to loop around his neck in a loose hold. Her fingers found scales with subtle warmth. If he was like her father he was probably somewhere between warm and cold blooded, but it only stoked her curiosity. Her father had been under the impression he was the only mutant from earth, but here was Mikey.

A storm of questions spun in her mind before she looked back up at him. His brilliant blue eyes watching her with mirth. Now settled in his hold it became clear just how powerful his build was. A blush dusted her cheeks at the feel of such unyielding muscle. It only darkened when she realized he was now quietly waiting for her to respond.

“We could go to my place”, she offered with a smile, but looking back to the still lit street she frowned. “But how do I get you there?”

“Your place? Well uh sure I suppose we could” Mikey half smiled at her. Holy Cow! He was going to a girl's place Oh my God! His mind screamed at him, is this really happening right now?!

“There shouldn’t be a problem I brought the battle shell with me here so we can drive to your place but getting inside might pose a problem if your living quarters is all out there.” Mikey suggested they could climb a fire escape if need be if that were the case hopefully no one saw.

Running around the corner he jumped in His vehicle pulling up quietly next to Violet, and she stood there in awe as the passenger door slid open. Her eyes grew wide as she slipped inside, the van was equipped with state of the art technology and a million levers and buttons. What on earth? She had so many more questions for him but one thing was certain she was so glad she took the chance coming out tonight. Being in Mikey’s company would prove to be a fun adventure.

Smiling Mikey was beside himself because tonight he would be in company of a beautiful girl eating his favourite food and having great conversation. His brothers would probably be mad later about not getting their dinner but he was not about to pass up this opportunity in any shape or form. Hopefully they didn’t get to worried and come looking for him though because he'd planned to chill with Violet all night if she allowed it. Coming out and meeting her was the most excellent thing that could've happened to him in a long time.

The drive to her building was short, and she happily pointed out her window near the top of the old brownstone. Her fire escape faced the alley rather than the open street, so it would be easy for Mikey to slip up. Especially since on the way over he revealed himself to be a ninja… turtle. She rushed up the stairs and into her home. Her large bay window overlooking her kitchen area showed that her date had easily beaten her there. Pushing it open, she welcomed him in.

She smiled brightly guiding him to where she had place the pizza on her kitchen counter. She set out glasses and plates. Then, she noticed that he still had his coat on and that ridiculous blue hat. She chided him to make himself comfortable. To her delight that was all the urging he needed to remove the items. Violet tried to watch without ogling, but it was difficult. His scales were a warm green, and his arms marked with tattoos. They were also heavily laden with copious amounts of muscle. She also noted his decorations of beads, sunglasses, and mask. When he turned to drape the items over a chair she cooed.

“Your shell is fantastic!” She spoke while tracing a few of the intricate patterns on his shell.

Mikey blushed as much as one could at her attentions and thanked her. He told her that it was hard putting designs over the patterns himself and that sometimes he got Raphael to paint graffiti on it for him. Then turning towards her he gazed at her full face for a moment admiring her soft lips and thought about how nice it would be to kiss her then but quickly snapping out of it he forced his gaze around the apartment.

“Whoa love your digs Vi, so comfy and warm in here much nicer than my bedroom for sure”,

Mikey blushed again. Why was he thinking of his bedroom? “I meant my home, uh anyway thanks for inviting me over. I have to be honest I kind of put it out there as a joke I didn’t really think you actually wanted to meet but this it’s nice thank you I’ve never been in another’s home except for my bro’s friend Casey and April O'Neil’s”

“I’m so happy you like it!” Violet chirped as full lips spread into a shy smile. Then, quickly she added, “We non-humans have to stick together in a planet ruled by humans.”

She was pleased. Her home was where she spent most of her time, so it was a reflection of herself. She only wished she could display images of her family and friends, but with her human friends stopping by it would be too difficult to explain. Her couch was overstuffed leather with a matching arm chair next to it. She guided him to the couch setting their food on the coffee table, and happily settled next to him.

“So, tell me about yourself”, she encouraged with a brilliant smile.

“Well lets see where to start I’m a master ninja nunchakumasutā to be more specific, I specialize in dual nunchucks, Tonfa, kusari-fundo manriki gusari, grappling hook, and three section staff. My brothers and I have been training since we were three by my father Master Splinter to keep our family safe and defend the streets against thugs and the likes of a man known as The Shredder.”

Mikey rambled on he was excited to have someone’s complete attention especially a beautiful woman’s. His brothers only half listened to him or outright ignored him unless it was dire but he had so much to say and could hold scintillating conversation if given the chance. He told Violet that he and his family had gone through many hardships but had always managed to come through meeting allies along the way and staying incognito throughout their whole existence in New York well there were near moments of discovery but nothing grave. He explained a little of his origin but it kept it to a minimum considering he didn’t like to talk about too much of a history that wasn't fully clear to himself. She was probably now the only human besides his friends that knew of his existence but then again he remembered Violet saying something about being alien?

“Wait! You asked if I was alien right?” Mikey looked a little harder at his host trying to figure out something. “So you're not human then? Wow! That is so tubular! I know of the kraang, but what are your origins? How did you get here?” Mikey was now intrigued. How was it that fate would put a beautiful woman before him not of this world? He shook his head and gazed in awe at Violet now this was completely blowing his mind.

So, Mikey was a warrior. That would explain his extreme level of fitness. She nodded along with his information until her heritage came up. He knew about the Kraang! Normally, she would never divulge her heritage, and even less how she came to this planet… but there were too many things in alignment for her to ignore it. She could share… a little.

Violet blushed under his affectionate stare, but she rallied enough to look into those blue eyes while she spoke. “I was born on a planet called Deh-Ruk. My father calls them the spartans of the universe. They are a military based society, and from the time I was born I was too small and too emotional. Mated pairs rarely have more than two children, so when an offspring isn’t up to standard a pair will often dispose of them and try for another… healthier child. I was unfortunately born into a family with considerable rank in that society, but my parents seemed sure that my other attributes would be worthy. However, when my 5th year came I was not allowed to join the youth barracks, and my parents were informed that I would never be found to standard. My parents chose a loop hole, and rather than slaughter me they sold me.”

Her gaze brightened, “I was bought by a scientist loyal to the Kraang. I was taken to one of their most impressive ships where they did most of their testing. That was where I met Papa. He is from Earth, and assumed I was too. He took me as his own from there, and when we were freed he decided it would be best if I remained on Earth. I could pass easily as a human for the most part, and it's safer here. I arrived in my teens, and have been here ever since.”

“Wow, girl you must have an amazing dad. My dad's pretty dope too but you said your father was a mutant like me right? That’s kind of cool I’ve met some here in the city and out of town as well maybe I know him?”

By this time Violet and Mikey were sitting pretty close to each other getting acquainted and even after a few bites the pizza was immediately forgotten. Very unusual for him considering he lived and breathed the stuff but it was then that Violets phone started ringing but she was so engrossed in conversation she let it go to the answering machine.

"Vi I know you're there answer me Oooh are you having a nightcap with your boy Mikey ah suki suki now! He kiss you?! He show you his junk yet! Haha! girl you know I’m just playing, but seriously I’m dying to meet him girl you better call me later! Leens!”

Violet blushed five shades of red in front of Mikey, wishing she had picked up the phone when it had initially rang. She forgot how out there Leena could be for a human. She loved the girl, but her friend just mortified her in front of her date.

Mikey grinned from ear to ear and gazed lustfully at Violet “Ah Yeah girl so you like you wanna see my junk and stuff hey?" Mikey threw up his hands in mock protest when Violet playfully punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes. "I’m just kidding!” 

“Oh my God!” Violet leaned her forehead in her hand.

“It’s cool I kind of like your friend she’s got sass definitely reminds me of my big bro Raph. He always had a mouth on him too. What are we going to do with them huh?”

Mikey gave a hearty laugh and Violet giggled. She felt a bit more at ease since he made it so easy to relax around him but as their laughter died down he couldn’t help but gaze at her intently. Being so close to her he reached out and touched a curl admiring it then.

“Violet, I know I’ve probably said this to you multiple times online but you look totally amazing” he was now leaning dangerously closer to her. He felt compelled to kiss her just once. He really wanted to taste her lips just to see what it was like since it would be his first but then he grew self conscious and pulled back now worrying about his brothers. With Leo's discerning look and possibly what they'd all say. Maybe he was being way too forward since after all this was the first time meeting officially anyway, to soon?

“I’m sorry Violet”, Mikey reluctantly pulled himself a little away then changing the subject he asked about her father “What’s he like, your dad I mean Is he here on earth?”

Violet flushed under his compliments. Especially since his words were so sincere. His gaze was so warm and tender she wanted to melt. She could see something flash, and for just a moment his features fell as he pulled away. His blue eyes slid to her teal ones as he apologized. The energy rolling off of him was like a river which at moments rushed, and then fell to a tranquil stream, but there was always movement to it. The electromagnetic energy was especially present to her sense with reptiles which only added to the distraction. Her instincts urging her to wrap herself up in him to fully be submerged in such vivid activity.

Normally, attention from males was something she scoffed away. The males of this planet found her appealing for the same reasons that she was found lacking on her home planet. She built in a way that exclaimed her fertility. A narrow waist tethered to very full hips and rounded bum attracted some, others openly ogled her equally full chest which lead to her often choosing against cleavage baring clothing. Human males could never be expected to grasp how those same features should have been framed and etched with muscle on females from her own species. After losing Marcus, she was certain she would never find a suitable match on this planet. However, here sat Michelangelo. A mutant and reptile like her father, and he was handsome and strong.

His question stirred her thoughts, and she thought for a moment before answering. “Papa was born an alligator in the southeastern area of this country about 40 years ago. At the time the Kraang were exploring this planet. Papa was picked up with dozens of other animals, but he was the only one to survive mutation. He is a brilliant scientist and was allowed to operate his own lab while imprisoned by the Kraang, so long as he was able to churn out useful equipment or information. He lead the ship mutiny when I was a teenager, and now is a leader in the ongoing war with the Kraang.” She smiled brightly, “He does visit a few times a year though.”

“Wait! there’s only one gator I know who’s a scientist and if your dad is whom I think it is and is as brilliant as Donnie possible even more then he has to be none other than Leather head! Whoa you’re leatherhead’s daughter? What are the chances? This is amazing!” Then Mikey got up really fast and backed away from Violet. She was Leatherhead’s daughter! Holy shit if he knew he was there with her he’d probably tear him a new one. True they were friends but Leatherhead had the penchant to go ape shit when he went into one of his trances it wasn’t often but when he did look out maybe even being around his daughter could be a trigger.

Mikey has known him since he was 16 that was about 7 years ago. Fighting him had been a lesson in humble pie because he was a skilled fighter and not to mention really strong almost on supernatural level. After that initial meeting Mikey through their many consorts together had to usually resort to calming tactics to get him to settle or go into hiding till he came down. Many lab equipment had to be replaced from these events but eventually he learned to help Leatherhead deal with the black outs. Looking back now he did mention his little one occasionally but Mikey assumed it was family he had left behind somewhere.

Seriously, what were the chances that he’d go on a fantasy subterranean mutant lovers website and bond with none other than his friend and colleague’s daughter. A fluke if any and that in itself was trippy. Mikey exhaled because it made it even more difficult because he still wanted to kiss Violet so bad. At this point Violet got up with him and asked him if everything was alright. She placed her hands on his plastron looking up into his eyes making him blanch because she was extremely close.

Mikey wanted to be truthful because that’s just how he was so he told her what was in his mind. “ Vi, I really like you I always have and not that finding out Leatherhead’s your dad is bad or anything but he’s definitely one scary dude if you get on his bad side.... I just..I'd just like to keep my shell”. Violet tilted her head to one side and smiled.

Violet couldn’t help but smile. Her father had a reputation, and even his name could bring forth this reaction. She looked her date over, and noted just how hard he was working to keep from going into absolute panic. Mikey definitely knew her father, and his temper. The irony was not lost on her that this reaction was probably what Mikey was expecting from her at the beginning of the night. She could feel the thundering of his heart through his plastron as it beat erratically under her palms.

Mikey knew her father, and by the sounds of it he was an ally. Her father had dozens scattered throughout the universe, so it was understandable that he didn’t tell her about all of them. She slid her palms up his plastron to grip his shoulders trying to keep her blush at bay. “You are an ally of my father’s?”

She watched him nod slowly. Among the many reasons she didn’t actively look for a mate was because of her father and the war she was connected to. Her father trusted few, and there was the very real chance that he might consume any unapproved males… violently. Yet, here was Mikey. An ally of her father which meant that he already trusted him in some respect, and someone who could deeply understand the conflict she was tied to.

“Good”, she nodded sharply.

Her hands traveled further until they locked behind his neck. She rolled to her toes to nuzzle at his cheek enjoying the smooth almost flesh-like scales she found there. His scent overwhelming her senses for a moment, but she turned her eyes to him and murmured, “That’s very good… because I like you very much Mikey.” She let her eyes fall closed and pressed her full lips to the curve of his cheek.

He almost melted right then and there as her arms encircled his neck. She had kissed him and all he could do was stand there like a big kid in a candy store. He reciprocated the embrace but still he worried about Leatherhead. What would the huge reptile say if he saw his baby girl standing there in the arms of his long time friend.

All these thoughts ran through his head of what Leatherhead might do to him if he witnessed them like this but then it was all forgotten as Violet started to gently nuzzle her cheek against his. She was so warm and smelled so good that he couldn’t help but nuzzle back, unintentionally he let out a soft hum and began to blush as he had never felt this way before. Violet chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek enjoying the texture of his skin. It had made her feel a deep familiarity like she could trust him with her heart.

It was true that he had had a major crush on April but that had died down when she didn’t reciprocate mutual feelings towards him. Over time he had gotten over it and she became more like a sister to him. But this was different, Violet was showing him a more intimate display and she was choosing him!

Then it happened. Her lips barely brushing his own, and it was in this moment that he could no longer hold back. His mouth found hers and gently slowly maybe a little awkwardly at first but they had found their own rhythm. She gently nipped his lip and found his tongue with her own tasting him cooing both enjoying what they now shared.

Mikey had easily lifted her up embracing the small of her back and with his other hand gently cupping the ampleness of her ass. “Mmm so soft” he murmured as his hand then ran to the back of the top of her dress feeling a zipper he began to slowly pull down waiting to see if maybe he was pushing his boundaries but she kept on kissing him. He thought he was the luckiest guy on earth and threw himself even more into the kiss. By now he had managed to work most of the dress up over her head groping and kissing her large breast covered by a cute polka dot bra. He turned and had her now pinned up against the wall. She let out a soft moan closing her eyes had it been so long since she felt a male's desired touch. It was becoming too much as they worked themselves into a feverish frenzy of touching and heavy kissing.

 

Knock knock knock!!!!

 

Everything stopped abruptly as it had began as now there were three glowering turtles standing at Violet's bay window looking in on the two love birds revelry. Leo was not impressed, Donnie's mouth hung wide open and even though he was starving Raphael had the goofiest grin on his face.

 

Both immediately dropped out of sight behind the kitchen island in complete embarrassment, Mikey hoped that they’d maybe think it was their imagination have the wrong apartment and go away. Shit just when it was getting so good too Mikey softly banged his head against the floor in embarrassment and annoyance.

“Too late Lover boy we saw ya getting down and dirty already, ya might as well let us in”, Raphael chirped with an amused look on his face.

Violet took a moment to take in her new position on the floor. Mikey’s reaction was lightning fast, so she lay with her back placed to the floor with Mikey’s frame looming over her. Her legs still curled to his sides her toes flexed against the lip of his carapace, and her arms were still looped about his neck. Quietly she was grateful that she had a penchant for lingerie. If someone had to walk in on them at least she was in a black & white polka dot bra and black lace cheeky underwear… though those weren’t really for anyone besides perhaps Mikey to see. Her cheeks were scalding when she felt Mikey move.

Her gaze drifted to the side where her date was banging his head against the floor. It was probably rude, but she giggled. It was enough to catch his attention. He gave her a weak smile, and she pressed on final kiss to his cheek. He shifted enough for her to move away and snatch up her dress. She tugged the mint dress over her head she cocked her head to see the now sulking reptile his eyes fretful. She felt his large hands smooth out the dress, and zip it back up.

“Violet, I…” his whisper faded to an annoyed groan at his brother’s taunt.

The alien rolled her eyes, but nuzzled Mikey’s jaw before standing to make her way to the window. Three new reptiles watched her with varying expressions. The thin one covered in gear still appeared to be in shock a dark blush on his cheeks. The largest was smirking, and the other blue eyed brother was somewhere between disbelief and disappointment. She pushed the window open, and forced a smile.

“Hi! I’m Violet, you must be Mikey’s brothers”, she said sweetly, but the males continued to stare at her blankly. She stepped out of the way with a motion to follow calling over her shoulder, “Come on in.”

Raphael was the first to move going straight for the pizzas he was hungry after all and as he took a bite he looked from Mikey to Violet. “What?! Ya didn’t come home and I’m hungry, but I see ya was quite occupied ya could’ve just called ya know.”

Leo snorted “I’ll say we had to have Donnie here track you down through the shell cell, but pardon mine and my brothers manners.” Leo turned to Violet and bowed. “I am Leonardo, this here is Donatello, and the one unceremoniously stuffing his face is Raphael. I’m sorry we barged in on your little ‘ahem’ get together but we thought Mikey would have returned by now with dinner.”

Mikey gave his older brother a sheepish look and a weak smile apologizing for not calling. Glancing at Violet he looked apologetically to her as well but the party wasn’t over yet. Knock knock knock!!!! Knock knock!!!! Everyone looked at each other and wondered who could’ve been knocking at the door. Violet pulled the door open slightly and saw that it was her BFF Leena now it was her turn to quickly shoot an apologetic look at Mikey but as she turned everyone had disappeared.

“Hey girl!!!! It’s me Leens. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d swing by you know to meet your little friend and all.” Violet looked around and was amazed at how quick everyone had made themselves scarce. She opened the door but stood and stared at Leena a little annoyed that she dropped in without calling first. “What you just going to let your bestie just stand out here? I did call but you didn’t pick up” Leena made a pouty face at her friend. Violet rolled her eyes and pulled her friend inside.

Violet’s mind raced. She couldn’t see the brothers, but her sense outlined their energies. Each was so specific and strong that she couldn’t ignore them, but yet she couldn’t pinpoint exactly where they had stowed away. Pulling Leena in was a gamble. Leena was boisterous, but she also had a tough and eager to “roll with it”. Several accidents where her powers had escaped her grasp causing lights to flicker and there had been at least one phone fatality, yet Leena seemed to actively look the other way. She never broached the subject, and seemed content to leave it be. She heaved a sigh with her decision to haul her friend in… she had just wanted a nice night with a handsome male. Couldn’t she just enjoy getting to second base in peace?!

One of Leena’s most prominent traits was her stubborn nature. Leena was chomping at the bit to meet Mikey. She knew how often they spoke, and that he had always been a flirt. And oh how she wished she could just tell her! Then again, a human woman might not understand just what it meant to find Mikey. A male who was so very clearly interested, a trained warrior, an ally to her cause, and one that her father already had a good rapport with… he might as well have been a unicorn.

“Well, where is he?” Leena asked looking around for Mikey.

Violet smiled sheepishly, “Ummm...”

“Awww he left already Vi What the heck!? I wanted to meet him so badly too. Oh well, I guess another time then, but girl shoot I really got to use your bathroom because I just came from the gym and really need a shower.”

This was Violet’s best friend, but right now was not ideal- how could she say no?. Leena showered at her place all the time and she would have to explain herself so taking a chance she hoped that maybe the guys would take the opportunity and sneak out while her friend freshened up. One day she’d tell Leena everything and maybe introduce Mikey at some point but right now probably wasn’t the time and all she could do was sigh and let it be for now. Oh Mikey, she wistfully thought.

Leena walked to the bathroom talking a mile a minute asking Vi how cute Mikey was and if she managed to get a little action out of his visit. Violet followed behind answering and letting her know that he had to abruptly leave but that it was a wonderful date and that she had an amazing time, at this Mikey heard from the hallway closet and grinned from ear to ear he was not sorry for kissing her at all.

Going into the bathroom Leena pushed the door closed behind her pulling her dress off and sat on the toilet still talking non stop. Violet was used to this but she immediately sensed that one of the guys were very near. It felt like maybe Raphael was so close he could be in the bathroom? Why on earth would he choose in there?!. “Oh My God!” Violet said abruptly not knowing what to do how was he going to get out without Leena seeing him. This was a complete doozy.

“What girl?! What’s wrong?!” Leena asked Vi and of course there was nothing she could do now Raphael was on his own. If she’d known she would have stalled till he managed to find another hiding place.  
“Uh... nothing Lee I think I just left the stove on be back in a minute.”

Violet said as she pulled Mikey out of the closet and ushered him towards the living room. The others made their way out too, but noticed Raphael missing. It was then Violet quietly mouthed to them that he was in the bathroom with her. Leo shook his head and pressed his mouth into a thin line.

“What a gong show this is turning out to be.”

All Violet could do was shrug her shoulders and smile weakly. She suggested they wait and see how he got himself out of it. There was no point alarming her and he was a ninja after all maybe he’d find his way out of this one.

“Well I’m not sure but I think there’s a 99.9 percent chance that she’s naked and that Raphs about to get an eye full. Now I can’t speak for all of us but a naked woman in close vicinity to a sex deprived bara maybe not so good”, Donnie stated to the group.

“Word”, Mikey bit his lower lip smirking at Violet and she returned blushing back his way.

“I guess we’ll have no choice but to see how this plays out”, Violet said twisting her hands together she figured she could cause an electro surge through the house but she was feeling a little devilish especially for all the interruptions tonight. She wasn’t malicious, but she wanted to see if Leena was at least opened minded even in this situation.

Back in the bathroom Leena put her hand in the shower and turned it on not noticing the huge turtle that stood just a few feet within her reach. Raphael had chosen the large towel closet next to it to hide in and if he opened it now she would see him. Oh Shit! What on earth was she doing now?! He thought as she began taking off her bra and sliding out of the thong she wore. Ohhhhh Shiiiiit! He breathed as he got an eyeful of her large breast and round ass. Man the beautiful sight that she was and shaking his head he ogled as she posed in front of the mirror smiling at herself admiring her curves.

Raphael bit his lip and tried to keep himself composed but couldn’t help but admire them as well but then becoming aroused the worst thing that could ever happen to him did. Looking down at himself to his mortification an erection had started to grow. He needed to de escalate this situation quick. He thought of nasty things like Leo in a bra, Casey in a thong. Shit the thought was gross but it didn't work not when the real deal stood a few feet away from him now. He closed his eyes and fought with himself trying to stay in control but as she preened and jiggled about he groaned as the pressure in his tail grew further.

“Oh...fuck!” He quietly moaned as he felt himself swell the feeling almost unbearable as he ogled her, him wanting to touch so bad he knew better but she was so freaking hot! how the hell was he going to get out of the bathroom now?!

It was then Leena had heard a small noise and grabbing a towel to cover herself she peered around the bathroom and suddenly felt as if she were being watched. This was not the first time she’d felt a funny vibe and especially in Violet’s home. She believed in things not of this world and felt that her friend had a special connection if any with all the weird occurrences that happened in her presence. Never one force anyone to do anything they felt uncomfortable with Leena left it to Vi to confide in her. She believed in the supernatural and accepted these things as they were but right now she felt vulnerable and gathered her wits about her. 

She felt as if she was not alone almost as if a presence could be in the very room with her. Taking in a sharp breath she walked toward the linen closet and stood before it pondering if someone or something could be there. Raphael held his breath and his front closing his eyes. In all his years of training and possibly his life the careful stealthy ninja that he was, this would be the first time that he was ever caught literally with his dick in his hands.

The option of an electrical surge no longer presented a good option. It would kill the power to the whole building, not to mention leave Leena still alone with Raph in the bathroom (likely naked). It didn’t exactly sound like an improvement. Her gnawing thoughts were interrupted by Mikey’s hands gripping her waist.

“Does Leena know about you or your dad?” Mikey looked down at her.

She shook her head, “No… I have confidence in Leena and I want to tell her, but there just hasn’t been the right time. It's not such an easy conversation.”

“Why would that matter?” Leo grunted lowly, and moved closer dividing his attention between the oddly silent bathroom, and the whispering near him.

Donatello’s attention was sharply drawn back to the couple. Up until Raph put himself in this situation she had been calm. She clearly was attracted to Mikey judging by how they had stumbled upon the two, and even after she was content in their presence. That kind of relaxed posture was something he had only seen in April, and that had taken weeks of interaction to achieve. Most humans responded with fear, and instinctually remained alert. Yet, Violet stood with her back to his younger brother loosely wrapped in his arms. Her fretful behavior solely directed at the situation a room away.

The sudden focus on the lilac haired girl made her shift closer to Mikey. Her next few words were ones she had only said outloud a handful of times in her life. Her gaze traveled back to take in Mikey’s brilliant blue eyes watching her, and she felt encouraged by his confident grin. “I am an alien from the planet Deh-Ruk. I was sold to the Kraang, and I am currently hidden on this planet on orders from my father, Leatherhead.”

Violet watched the dark green of the two larger brothers fade to a milky jade. They both gaped at her in silent horror. She had always imagined this reaction, but never actually seen it. One could have heard a pin drop in her apartment. Well, until there was a loud crash from the bathroom…

Leena just knew that there was a presence in the bathroom with her the feeling was almost palpable. She wasn't being crazy and could sense that someone was hiding in the linen closet. At first she thought she was being ridiculous but then heard that faint noise again like maybe it could be heavy breathing? Standing before the guilded doors she grabbed and held on to her small towel just barely covering her self she gently placed a hand on one of the silver knobs.

Raphael was mortified not about being seen per se as he could deal with that but being seen with a full erection was another thing entirely. He held as perfectly still as he could hoping she would just think it was her imagination ebb her curiosity and just forget about investigating the closet but there she continued to stand contemplating. By this time the whole bathroom was steaming up from the running hot shower making the air in the room muggy and it seemed forever that she just stood there. What was she waiting for anyway? He thought to himself thinking she was now just deliberately torturing him in that small towel. Finally the doors swung open and there she stood in shock her perfect lips opened in a silent O as she looked him up and down and he swore he felt she was about to scream.

In a knee jerk reaction he backed up into the closet banging his head hard against the boards causing towels and bathroom supplies to fall everywhere on top and around him. Leena whimpered then looking down she’d noticed what looked like a huge erect purple appendage?!

“What the fuck?!” Leena angrily snapped in his direction as she backed up towards the running shower quickly.

She began to fall backwards into the tub but just before that at worst he had followed her trying to explain why he was there but instead in all the confusion he instinctively reached out and grabbed her before she landed and suddenly slipping on soap he twisted himself with her in his arms falling again backwards together in the tub. He banged his head a second time and his shell hit making a loud crashing sound. Leena at this point had pulled the shower curtains down on their descent covering them as the hot water continued on.

Everything had happened so fast that it was even almost comical but no one was laughing. Leena sat awkwardly in Raphael’s lap as she tried desperately untangling herself from him and by this time she was no longer frightened but mad that a large green dude had been standing in the linen closet watching her jiggle about. Raphael groaned and rubbed his head but then in embarrassment of where she was sitting tried to help her off him. After the loud crash, the party that stood in the kitchen ran towards the hallway and stood outside the bathroom asking if everything was ok. Leena was so pissed that she almost didn’t even care that he wasn’t human she just couldn’t understand what he was doing there in there in the first place.

“No it’s not!” Shouted Leena towards the bathroom door finally managing to crawl her way off Raphael and out of the tub. “This… This green pervert here was trying to have his way with me!”

“Hey! I ain’t no pervert alright?! this was all just one big misunderstandin!” Raphael piped up becoming agitated.

“Yea then what was that you were doing in the linen closet? Folding towels?!” Leena had now crossed her arms and looked him over as he began pulling himself up and out from the tub. By now his arousal had completely died away replaced by embarrassment and irritation.

Violet looked back at the guys in confusion Mikey sheepishly smiled and Leo palmed his forehead wondering why Leena wasn’t screaming or running away in horror. Donnie shrugged his shoulders and gave everyone the I told you so look. Violet shook her head then maybe she had underestimated her human friend after all and this now was probably a good time to let Leena in on her secret. but at the very moment Leena was only concerned that Raphael was in there with her. Violet grimaced.

“Um yeah about that……”

Violet frowned enough was enough. She made a shooing motion to the large terrapins in the hallway, and they begrudgingly moved toward her living room. Violet took a deep breath before throwing open the bathroom door. Her eyes caught a fuming Leena trying to cover herself with a small towel.

“What the hell is going on?!” Leena was clearly agitated, and with plenty of cause.

Violet snatched a fluffy robe from a hook on the door, and wrapped it around her friend’s shoulders, “I’ll explain.”

She kept her voice calm and gently urged her frazzled friend towards her bedroom. She shot the overgrown turtle a glare, and mouthed “stay” to him as she slipped out of the room. Closing the bedroom door she settled next to her friend on the bed.

“Leena, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to find out about any of this, and least of all like this”, Violet blushed.

Her friend crossed her arms, and made motion for her to continue. Violet nodded, and began to explain her own background just as she had told Mikey earlier. Leena’s eyes widened, and her jaw tightened. However, she remained next to her friend.

Leena reached over and pulled Violet into a tight embrace, and scolded “I wish you had told me earlier...” She pulled back to look at her own personal alien, and frowned. “So, who was the jerk in the bathroom?”

“Oh, that is Raphael. One of Mikey’s older brothers. They are mutants like my father.” Violet smiled. “If it makes you feel any better they kind of walked in on Mikey and I making out earlier… apparently Mikey forgot to call and tell them he would be late.” Violet blushed darkly at the confession.

Now, Leena’s eyes were shining with their normal mischievous nature.

Leena smirked and leaned into her friend teasingly asking what it was like to kiss Mikey and if he rocked her world?

Violet said that Mikey was quite amazing and admitted that maybe some clothing were lost in the process of their heavy make out session.

“Ooooh girl you didn’t?! You little vixen you! Those guys must have gotten a real eyeful."

Leena’s voice twinkled with mirth and excitement as she giggled with her friend about getting to second base, but then Violet asked about the incident in the bathroom as she could imagine what went down. Leena looked at her friend sideways and then blushingly told Violet that if Mikey was as big as his brother then maybe she should do some major exercises to prepare. Violet’s eyes widened mouth opened then shut in slight shock. Then looking at each they began to giggle uncontrollably like little school girls. Leena told her at first that she was frightened by the sight of him.

“The man watched me get naked and preen in front of the mirror which is embarrassing in itself and yes I was a little scared at first but then I immediately thought that he was just like any other guy trying to get in on some action so then I just got mad. Girl! I would have kicked his ass if he wasn’t so huge and his…. Whoa girl I just don’t know”

Grasping her robe closed tightly Leena’s eyes widened, she secretly told Violet that Raphael was kind of cute for a mutant. “Whoo! and what he was working with girl?!, the man is definitely packing” she was outgoing but even that was embarrassing for her to admit. Leena was a very open person however she was a little hurt that it took her friend so long to tell her about her secret life and what it took for it to all come out. But despite all of it she understood completely that Violet had a lot to lose if she was ever exposed. Leena was just glad that Violet could now share this part of her life with her and that it would be like a new adventure for the both of them. Violet was beside herself and extremely happy to have a human so understanding and loved her friend even more for her acceptance as she had so much to show and teach her if she was willing. At this revelation the women seemed to lose track of time as they talked and laughed together a light knock came at the door.

Violet hopped up at the knock, and cracked the door to find a nervous looking Mikey. He shuffled in place slightly, and smiled lightly.

“Hey babe… It was really quiet, so we were worried, but then we heard the laughter. So, I thought maybe it would be a good time to check in?” He smiled sheepishly at her.

Violet beamed at him, but held up a finger for him to wait. She leaned back, and gave Leena a look. Her friend tightened her robe and tossed a thumbs up. Reassured Violet tugged Mikey into the room. His blue eyes took in the shades of cream, silver, and taupe. Violet tucked herself to his side which helped steady him with Leena’s gaze focused on him. A human…

Violet preened at his side, and happily chirped, “ Mikey this is Leena. Leena this is Mikey.”

Mikey tensed when Leena rose from the bed. Her gaze was appraising with a hint of play. She circled the couple once, then again. Mikey felt his mind run at double speed while trapped between Violet’s warm grasp and Leena’s predatory gaze.

“Hmmm so this is the Mikey I’ve been hearing so much about.”

Leena stood before them in mock scrutiny but took a real good look at Mikey for good measure since this was the first time she was really able to see a mutant turtle besides the bigger one she was unformally introduced to. He was tall had a cute baby face, very muscular and from what she could see, tattoos adorning his arms. Curiously she had wanted to reach out and touch him but thought better of it because quite frankly he wasn’t a zoo animal which for humans was socially rude if she'd invaded his space also she figured Violet would not appreciate her man being felt up which made Leena smile at the thought.

She was blown away by the fact that as a human she wasn’t alone that there were probably other species on the planet besides herself which was exciting and so far in her life she was probably treated a whole lot better by them then her own race. Even though she knew she would keep her best friends secret taking a second good look Leena swore in her heart that she would protect Mikey’s secret too.

“Yeah girl you did real good”, Leena beamed biting her lip she felt truly happy for her friend.

Mikey’s eye lit up and being the overly affectionate guy that he was pulled Violets friend into a huge embrace. He was excited that he was able to meet the girl of his dreams and now make another human friend all in one night what were the chances. Shaking his head he had thought the Gods were smiling down on him but then pulling away from her he leaned into Violet giving her a quick kiss then proceeded to drag the ladies by their hands out of the room. In his excitement he had now wanted Leena to meet all his brothers but Leena protested a little pulling away.

“Um can I change first? I’m kind of naked here and Vi could you do me a favour and grab my duffle bag I left it in the bathroom? ”

Mikey stopped immediately remembering that Leena had already met one of his older brothers all be it in an awkward way. Mikey gave Leena the space she needed and backing out of the room he told the girls that he’d wait for them in the living room.

Violet smiled at her friend brightly feeling like even though Mikey and her couldn’t be alone, this night was turning out lovely after all and they’d find other opportunities.

Leena breathed out a little as she waited for her friend to return with her clothing. It was going to be really awkward officially meeting Raphael again considering how they ‘met’ But being the classy lady that she was took it in stride and decided that she was not going to embarrass him since she was already embarrassed enough herself. Smiling to herself she knew deep down that her friend had been really special. The weird occurrences that happened around her all made sense now and if they happened again she wouldn’t be caught off guard. Aside from this little incident, tonight was turning out to be quite interesting.

Violet retrieved the duffle bag, and closed the door to her bedroom to give Leena some privacy. However, her trip back into the bathroom had also reminded her of what a mess awaited her there. So, rather than move toward the living room where the boys waited she slipped back into the room. She began by putting the shelves back in place in the linen closet. Then, she made a pile of ever towel she owned, and plopped down on the bathmat to begin folding them.

Her hands worked without conscious thought which allowed her mind to finally begin working again. Now, with panic fading away, and a moment to herself she replayed the night’s events. A dark blush dusted her cheeks. Mikey was sweet and affectionate, but she wondered just what might have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted. Her fingers seized on the towel in her grip.

To be honest she was affectionate by nature, but sexually she had always been true to her species… slow. Even with Marcus it had been weeks after he confessed his feelings before he began to move beyond… She frowned while searching for the term humans had used to describe their sexual levels. It had something to do with sports… Bases! Her mind finally supplied. It had taken weeks of soft hints, and warm gestures before she allowed him to do what Mikey had managed in a matter of minutes.

Then again, Marcus had learned more about her people and their mating habits. Deh-Ruk’s were a people who mated for life, so physical encounters where high stakes. Only taking more than one mate if the first died… like Marcus. She shook that line of thought from her mind. How exactly could she explain to Mikey her values when she had tossed them all aside on the first night? Granted, she was a female who had a mate before. She knew the touch of a man, and craved it. However, she had been celibate since Marcus had passed over a year ago. She had shut the idea of a second mate out of her mind, so when Mikey turned out to be every impossible item on the checklist for a possible mate she had been a little overzealous.

She rose to begin filing the towel back into their proper place on the shelves. Apparently, her energy had only fed Mikey who had been all but fired out of a cannon. However, each of those steps, or bases were important to her. They were for the taking one could say, but by taking them it also was a vow by the male who got to do the oh so pleasurable reeping. A shared kiss acknowledged attraction. Roaming hands showed approval and intent to take a female as a mate. Removal of clothing was a commitment. She couldn’t exactly hold it against Mikey if he didn’t know the meaning behind their actions. Especially, with how humans views sexuality in this time. She sighed and let her head hang in despair. He was going to think she was a prude!

“Vi?” Leena called softly looking over the now tidy bathroom.

“I’m all dressed now and ready to meet the rest of Mikey’s crew” Leena walked into the bathroom and noticed Violet looking a little forlorn. Leena kneeled down beside her and asked if she was alright and Violet divulged that maybe she had been a little brazen in her contact with Mikey tonight.

“Oh girl you mean like a hoe?” Leena chuckled jokingly and then said that there was no shame in getting what Violet wanted, however that there were no hard or fast rules for slowing it right down either. If a man really liked you and wanted to pursue a real relationship Leena explained then he’d go to the moon and back. Violet pondered her friends words a moment and considered that humans were confusing but she really could appreciate their more carefree views as they saw fit. Mikey was not human after all but he was heavily influenced by the humans of this world and their ways. She would have to think more on this and maybe discuss it more with Mikey when they were alone but for now she was glad that she could bounce ideas off of her friend if she needed to and gave Leena a hug for her insight.

In the meanwhile

Raphael swaggered into the living room where his brothers awaited the girls looking smug and proud with himself. Even though initially he was mortified of what happened in the bathroom with Violet’s friend he had seen what she was working with and definitely wanted to see more and told the brothers with all cockiness about the incident with Leena. Looking to each brother he could read the looks on their faces and knew that they were already privy to everything that had happened but felt good bragging about it. Getting closer Mikey piped up that Raphael looked like the cat who just ate the canary and began to grin wildly at his big brother. Feeling proud Raphael put out his knuckle and fist bumped the orange clad turtle. Leo set his mouth in a grim line and stared menacingly at the biggest of the brothers. Donnie stood by Leo knowing that heavy shit was about to hit the fan and kept quiet. Secretly he watched and was pumping his fist for the two bro’s who were getting their groove on tonight but knowing how the eldest ran things, being on Leo’s shit list was the last thing he wanted for himself. Finally looking his way Raphael’s face dropped and knew what his tight ass brother was going to say.

“You should be goddamn ashamed of yourself you asshat!!!” hissed Leonardo. “What did you think was going to happen in the bathroom Huh?!”

Raphael rolled his eyes “Ah fuck Leo how the fuck was I supposed ta know she was gonna go in there huh?! She coulda ended up anywheres. Shit happens!”

Leo wasn’t done with him yet as he began to admonished red for violating the woman’s space not to mention how Mikey was taking advantage of poor Violet and had her bared for the world to see for Christ sake man! That is Leatherhead’s daughter Mikey Leatherhead!

Donnie had briefly forgotten about that and nodded his head vigorously as he’d had sometimes been the brunt of the lizards aggression when he black out and went on a tirade. In that he had agreed with Leo wholeheartedly and reminded Mikey again for good measure.

“Hey!!!” Piped up Mikey in a hushed tone. “It’s not like I ripped her clothes off bro! She wanted me too. It was a mutual connection!”

“Whatever Mikey Mr. Prude here wouldn’t know action if it threw its fucking tits at him—–”

Leo smacked his brother in the head for being so disrespectful and asked Raphael if he’d say those things if Master Splinter were present. Raphael rubbed the back of his and growled at the now glowering blue turtle wanting to beat the living shit out of him. Pushing his way toward Leo menacingly Mikey got between them and tried to diffuse the situation.

“Not in Violet’s home ok?! Guys remember we are guest here and I’m sure the lovely lady doesn’t want her stuff smashed like in the bathroom ok?!” Mikey looked straight at Raphael.

At this Raphael grunted and rested his stay glaring at Leo saying he was going to get him later for his cheap shot. Leo then threatened that past katas would not compare to the morning training he had in store for their obstinance. Then snorting loudly Raphael told him to bring it and admonished that Leo was jealous that it didn’t happen to him. Staring him down Leo then began his tirade of how women were not play things and how they needed to be respected like

Delicate flowers. If it were him in that bathroom he would have kept quiet till Leena had finished her business all while maintaining modesty.

“Ya saying ya wouldn’t of looked at all Leo?!” Raphael quipped at the eldest and all brothers turned their heads for his response. Leo paused then blushed a little because deep down he knew he would have taken a little peep if it had been him, no actually Leo would have taken a really hard good look but no one had to know that but him. Still in this situation it wasn't him he maintained that he would have held his ground using meditation to still his mind. Outwardly to them he seemed very prudish but Leo harboured deep dark desires and insatiable need something he grappled with these days. He was male and he was not dead inside at all far from it.

“Yeah just what I thought” smirked Raphael making a point to show up the eldest now, Leo had always managed to be a thorn in his side for any and everything. “Whoo! You woulda been ova tha moon with tha peep show I got boys! Tha big tits and tight lil round ass on her made me rock hard” Raphael made gestures as he stood there and closed his eyes in mock ecstasy as his brothers groaned at his lewdness. Leo folded his arms and shrewdly told him that he was something else.

“What’s something else?” Violet asked walking into the living room with Leena. She had finished cleaning up the bathroom and was ready to introduce the boys to her friend maybe they could finish eating the pizzas that Mikey had brought over and since the boys had looked like they were in heated conversation, naturally Violet wanted to take part.

Violet was losing the fight with her cheeks as they reddened. She was a terrible liar. However, that didn’t mean that these boys didn’t deserve to be put through their paces. Carefully, she leaned into Leena and despite her blush she spoke smoothly while looping her arm with her dear friend’s.

“You know one of the things I tend to forget to tell earthlings is that Deh-Ruk have an incredible sense of hearing”, her eyes lingered on Raphael for a long moment.

Teal watched the largest brother shift, and finally find anywhere else to look besides her gaze. Violet began with their names, and was proud when Leena kept her cool. They also both made a point to almost completely ignore Raphael. He would have to earn acknowledgement after those comments. The other brothers smiled and gave light bows at the sound of their names. Raphael gave a grunt, but nothing more.

When no idle chit chat presented itself Violet switched gears. She slipped into her kitchen glanced at the time, and smiled at the realization that dawn would be here soon. She pulled fresh plates and glasses down. It seemed to be enough to get the rest of their attention. All of them gathered in her kitchen and began making their plates of pizza, and warming them. In the midst of it a low noise caught her attention. Her gaze traveled up the bay window where this time she saw a familiar face.

Seated on the fire escape was the neighborhood stray. A large and very well fed orange tabby who liked to frequent anywhere that was warm and with food. She moved over to large window, and she rough looking tabby hopped in to purr and slink against her ankles. She scooped the feline up, and found Mikey grinning at her.

“Who is that?” Mikey asked reaching out for the feline who eagerly moved to the next provider of warmth and affection.

Violet smiled watching Mikey spoil the cat, and leaned into his side to enjoy this moment of peace. “This is Klunk.”

“Klunk?” Leonardo lifted an eye ridge.

“The glory of naming him went to the little girl across the hall. Kind of a shame. She had shown such clever irony with her dog’s name”, Violet smiled as Klunk made a low meow, but his voice was a bit odd and garbled like an engine that knocked.

“What’s her dog’s name?” Donnie looked up confused.

“Lamb. Its this little white poodle, and her name is Mary.” Violet supplied taking a bit of the pizza.

“That is clever. Why Klunk?” Donnie grinned.

“Well, it could be his voice”, Violet offered as Klunk gave another strange meow while eyeing the anchovies on Raphael’s slices, “Or it could be that she’s 4 years old.”

It was at that moment that Klunk snagged one of the fish from the slice in Raph’s hand. The largest turtle growled watching the cat lick its chops. His hands twitched as he moved to respond to this clear act of war. Then, he heard a softer growl from across the kitchen island they were all crowded around. Teal eyes burned into his amber, and Violet’s lips curled to show her teeth in a small show of aggression as another small growl rolled from her thin throat.

“Touch the cat, and I will shuck you like an oyster.” Her voice was velvety soft, but her eyes had enough promise to them that he didn’t make a move… yet. This was Leatherhead’s daughter after all, and an alien.

Finally Raphael leaned back and sneered a little in disgust at Violet’s stare and retort because in all honesty he really liked animals. Breaking off a piece of his pizza he stared at Violet as Klunk slunk closer to him, his hand splayed out as the cat claimed his prize. Violet for good measure did not break her gaze because she wanted Raphael to know that she wasn’t intimidated by him and his cocky attitude. It seemed that it would be battle of wits as they both remained locked in an intense stare down.

“Mikey she’s kind of feisty I think I know now why ya like her so much”, Raphael was trying to be funny and sarcastic at the same time but it came off a bit rough.

“Knock it off Raph don’t ya get tired of being a complete ass sometimes?” Leo remarked as he watched the two eat and stare.

Leena giggled at his remark and gave him a quick wink which caught Raphael’s attention breaking the staring game he had going with Violet leaving her the victor. Looking from Leena to Leo he noticed the briefest exchange and became a little jealous. Keeping his mouth shut he brooded as there was no way Leo was going to get one up over him because if anyone was going to impress the girl it would be him. Changing tactics he wanted to come across more civilized so he decided to play nice and ask Violet about her father.

“So Violet your dad's Leatherhead huh? Haven’t seen that guy around in ages what’s he up ta these days?”

Violet lifted a brow, and instinctively her hand reached to run her fingertips over the three charms that she wore about her neck. They never came off. Gifts and tools from her father- a precious lifeline. His swift mood swing was strange because his energy was still the same, challenging. It brought out her territorial side which truthfully took some effort. It was his choice of question, and how attentive everyone else in the room became upon hearing it that made her eager to answer.

“He is negotiating the treaty with the Triceratons. They can be problematic since they don’t get along well with others, plus their penchant for blowing up planets… it doesn’t go over so well”, she smiled to herself as her words stirred her memory. Triceratons adored her father, and when she was a teen they were so kind to her.

The tallest choked on his pizza, “Triceratons?!” His head spun wondering what level of hell one had to sink to in order to be in a room with Leatherhead and Triceratons.

Violet nodded turning to Don, “Papa never mention you boys. Tell me how did you meet Papa?”

“Well if I may?” Piped up Donnie.

“We were quite young at the time but later had a run in with him close to our home. I mean at one point we always knew of him but kept our distance at father’s request considering he might of eaten one of us if we wandered off unawares", Donnie paused taking a bite of pizza savouring it then swallowing he continued on. “At first we figured he was just some stray gator that had been flushed away unwanted by a pet owner in the sewer at some point but then one night i had gone looking for parts with Mikey and absentmindedly got distracted. I asked Mikey for a tool and was given exactly what I had requested, now to me this was unusual because he always got it wrong but when I turned and looked beside me there stood your father on two legs and intense eyes. I never screamed so loud in my life and scrambled back in fright. I think I might have set him off then as he went berserk and lost it on me. Between Mikey and myself we thought we were quite skilled at the time and decided to fight the monster but of course we got our asses handed to us that day but then after about a week when everything calmed down all four of us sought him out and made our apologies we found out that he was more than just a scary gator that lived on the other side of the sewer. He was a brilliant scientist and I can say that he showed me a lot of what I know today” Donnie beamed proudly.

Vi sat in awe of his story hearing about her father always warmed her heart.

“Dudes still scary as shell though”, interjected Mikey and she rubbed his arm in comfort.

At this Leo realized how late it was and told his brothers that it was time to pack it in.

“Thank you Violet for graciously allowing us into your home and it was truly an honour meeting you and your beautiful friend here Leena.”

Blushing at this Leena gave him a gushing smile. Violet smiled at blue and wished him well. Then she turned to the other brothers one by one as they began to take their leave.

“You have to all come out to the house when Papa visits! It's a bit of a hike, but I am sure that he would love to see all of you”, Violet smiled at the brothers.

“Is that why you run out of the city for a week at a time?” Leena asked with a grin.

Violet nodded, “Papa can’t fit in this apartment. Oh you’ll have to come too Leens!”

The brothers promised to mention it to their father, and began to file out of the bay window to head home. Mikey lingered with an arm around Violet’s waist. She toyed with the beads about his neck. The night had not got to plan by any means, but she still wasn’t looking forward to the end.

“Babe, I…” his words fell away as he tipped her chin up.

Violet couldn’t help but melt under his brilliant blue gaze. Deciding to bite the bullet she rolled up to her toes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His arms tightened around her, and she sank into the embrace. Resting her cheek to his chest she giggled.

“Next time it's my treat”, she promised pulling away and shooing him towards the window.

Mikey was truly sad to go he had wanted to stay and keep Violet company for as long as she’d have him but of course he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. She probably had things to do in the morning anyway.

If he had stayed any longer he wouldn’t be able to leave without the hazard of being spotted by someone outside but before taking off his gaze intensely roamed Violet committing all of her sexy curves to his memory for their next visit he was definitely going to avoid any interruptions and get to know her a lot better and hoped that their initial kissing session was a little taste of what was yet to come. Smiling away he bit his lip and vanished into the still darkness of early dawn.

“Squeeee!!! Omg Vi what was that all about?!” Leena pranced around the apartment kitchen throwing herself into her friend's couch she laid there provocatively and said in a teasing manner “Shall you have me now or have me later”

Violet rolled her eyes and sat down by her friend laughing heartily but knew inside that she was going to have to slow things down and see where Mikey’s true intentions lay. It was just too good to be true that she had found him the way she did and knew that even if he fit the bill completely he could still be all wrong for her and how she hoped that that wasn’t true. To redirect the attention from herself she started razzing Leena about the boys.

“So you like Leo huh? I saw you giving him the once over” Violet smirked at her friend.

Leena’s face dropped and she made a duck face telling Vi that she shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Secretly Leena really liked bad boys and Raphael’s brashness kind of turned her on even though she ignored him the rest of the night. Leo was kind of cute too and seemed cool but he was so formal almost to polite but baddies were her poison and yes she’d had many broken hearts over the years but she just couldn’t resist. Both of them were fine she guessed but then shrugging it off she asked Vi if she could crash at her place for a bit since it was so early in the morning.

Maybe she’d get Raphael’s number from Vi at some point and shoot him a random text or send him a sexy pic of herself in that little towel just to tease him. True the bathroom incident was crazy and she’d forgiven him in the end but it couldn’t hurt to have a little fun with him could it?

 

 

Meanwhile on the way home in the Battle shell…….

Don was doing his best to just keep quiet and drive. It was difficult though. Between Leo and Raph still barking back and forth about the bathroom incident, and then Mikey who was strangely quiet. That unnerved him more that his older brothers. A quiet Mikey was rare, and usually meant he needed to check in on his little brother. It didn’t help that he had seen some not so Mikey behavior that night.

He was always affectionate, but Violet seemed attached to the orange banded turtle’s side- though in all honesty it seemed she was eager to be there. Then, Mikey had been the first to break up a fight because he didn’t want her home damaged. Plus, there was the way the had stumbled upon the two. He swallowed thickly at the image of the purple haired woman arched and mewing pinned between his brother and a wall. Clearly, the two had chemistry. Not to mention Mikey often became attached to things immediately… but this felt different.

Even now the youngest sat pensively holding his phone almost unaware of the two arguing behind them. Those two on the other hand were quite vocal. He had a sneaking suspicious they were not so much arguing over Raphael’s behavior as the woman it was directed towards. Raph had been very to the point about finding Leena attractive, and in his own way Leo did as well. Which meant this argument may not die down for a long time. If they were both interested in the same woman it would likely become another grudge match. Granted woman who might even have the slightest interest in them romantically were few- counting today’s additions they could all still be accounted for on the fingers of one mutant turtle hand.

“You gonna text her?” Don asked the quiet brother seated next to him.

Blue eyes snapped out of their daze, and he slowly pocketed his phone. He lazily cast a glance to the backseat, then back to the genius. “Yah, I should probably wait till we get home though.”

“I don’t know. Violet didn’t seem to want you to leave. She might like the quick follow up”, Don smiled hoping to cheer his younger brother up.

Mikey grinned shyly, “You think?”

Don nodded, “I do.”

They pulled into the hidden entrance to the Lair’s garage, and the two younger brothers made their way toward the main Lair entrance. The two elder were still too deep in their grumbling to catch up. It was only upon seeing his bed that Mikey realized exactly how tired he was.

Looking at his phone he decided before hitting the hay to send her just one last text to let her know he was still thinking of her. It was inevitable that he was going to dream about her all night.

“Violet thank you for taking a chance on me….. Can’t wait to see your beautiful smile again soon."

To be continued........

 

 

Authors’ Note:

 

Thanks so much for reading! Please let us know what you think! Feedback means the world to us ^.^

 

 

~ Nat3601 & Violet Blak


	2. Fool's Gold

Title: Orange Violets

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment.

Authors’ Note: This work is written by both Nat3601 & Violet Blak!

Summary:

Mikey takes a leap of faith, and finds out it's a small universe with a wicked sense of humor. Now, the brothers find many unexpected opportunities to explore, but with Mating Season looming time will only tell if the joke's on them.

 

 

Violet bustled back and forth in her kitchen. He was going to show up any second. She ran through her mental checklist once more. Goat cheese and herb stuffed meatballs- check. Angel Hair pasta and cream sauce- check. Garlic bread and wine- check. That covered all the things to keep her hands and mouth busy… and off of Mikey. The thought of him, and the way he had looked at her … a shiver traced her spine.

“No!” she chastised herself.

It didn’t matter that Mikey was handsome, charming, and so painfully muscular. She sighed, and tried to put her thoughts back on what she needed to say to him. How she needed to explain her values as a Deh-Ruk woman. What it meant when he displayed his affection… her hands smoothed out the black dress she wore.It was one of her favorites. A simple high-low tank top styled black dress. It was an illusion of modesty, but it was a nice and light material for the heat of cooking. She only had her necklace and a gold belt at her waist. Her hair in a loose and high set ponytail to keep her lilac hair out of the food.

She had left the window open to help let the heat out of her apartment, but also to the fall breeze in. The cool breeze crossed her skin on a lazy sigh, and she closed her eyes to enjoy it. Cold weather was a great love of hers, snow in particular. The air soothed her, and gave her the little push she needed to finish setting out a proper meal, and not stare at the window … He would be here any minute.

She was so involved in her thoughts of Mikey and the beautiful season that she didn’t even hear the orange clad ninja slip in through the window and was now standing just behind her. Bending down and engulfing her in his cool muscular embrace he whispered gently in her ear

“I wonder if what you have cooking tastes as good as your kisses.”

Violet blushed eyes opened wide as she turned in mild shock to see Mikey get so close to her. It wasn’t like her to be taken by surprise like this considering she was a Deh-ruk who had an acute sense of hearing. She must have been lost in really deep thought to not notice the ninja sneak by undetected and for her that was saying a lot.

Smiling up at him she rolled to her toes wrapping her arms around his neck in affectionate greeting with a simple peck on his lips. Mikey of course reciprocated by lifting her up and planting a million little kisses all along her neck making her ticklish. Giggling she playfully pushed and struggled to get out of his embrace and then quipped “Oh Mikey stop! you make me feel like that female cat in what do you call it? Oh yes! the Pepe Le Pue cartoons sometimes”. She said laughing.

Stopping Mikey gave her a pouty face and said he couldn’t help it that she was so adorable and that he could just eat her all up. Violet shook her head and told him not to worry as she’d made him something even better. Mikey gave her a wide grin. That sounded like music to his ears and taking a deep inhale he began rattling off the aromas that permeated the air.

“Mmmm... let me guess what my sweet flower has made. Ahh, Goat cheese and herbed stuffed meatballs, cream sauce accompanied with angel hair pasta and one of my favourites Garlic bread”

Violet’s face fell a little because she had wanted to surprise him and asked him how he knew.

“Well my sweet flower” winked Mikey conspiratorially. “ Pizza isn’t the only thing that I eat even if it is my favourite. I actually know a thing or two about throwing down in the kitchen since I happen to be the resident cook at home”

Violet looked at him a little impressed then tipped her head up and smiled when he also mentioned that watching a lot of cooking shows helped too. Violet told him that she had also made him a special chocolate ganache lava cake as a treat and that he could have it if he was on his very best behaviour. Mikey smiled provocatively and licked his lips. Pulling her in close he gazed intensely at her with hooded eyes softly stroking her cheek he seductively whispered.

“That sounds sweet and all Vi but I’d prefer if I just had you for dessert instead”.

Heat rushed to Violet’s cheeks, and her teeth sank into lower lip. Oh that look! It was the look that had haunted her since the end of their first date. That look made her knees go numb and her hips ache. No! She cast her gaze to a safer location than those heated blues.

“Mikey, I…” Just as she was starting to give voice to her thoughts the hand tenderly stroking her cheek tipped her head back up into the view of those deep blues. Instinctively, she leaned into the calloused palm on her cheek.

His expression had faded to concern, “What’s wrong?”

Violet fidgeted with the beads at this neck, but managed to blurt out, “I’m not human.”

He gave her an encouraging smile, “Yah, you’re Deh-Ruk.” His confidence helped her find her proverbial footing.

“Deh-Ruk have somewhat strict rules on courtship, and I feel like you should know them”, she paused feeling the flush return to her cheeks, but she pushed forward keeping his gaze, “But I don’t want to scare you off.”

Mikey gave her a confused look and thought about things that should've scared him but didn’t. Like fighting the Kraang and the Shredder, almost losing his life or worst the lives of his brothers. He thought of Sachs and how the maniac almost drained them of all their blood in a bid for the precious mutagen that made them who they were but thwarting that evil plan they prevailed because their friends had come to their rescue and got them out just in time. His father almost dying had him fearful but he remembered that Splinter was a great master and seemed almost impervious to death. He had imbued in Mikey the will of strength and knew that even in his father's absence that he and his brothers would have continued to live on in his name. Splinter had made sure of this from the beginning. Mikey knew what brotherly love was but the thought of being alone and never knowing what it was like to be loved by someone intimately? Now that made him afraid. He supposed that being one of the only four mutant turtles on earth dedicated to vigilante work would be the only life if he never found someone to call his own. It was something he thought about many times and longed for but if it was not meant to be what could he do? But the fates had showed him favour and proved him wrong by bringing someone special to him. Mikey was beside himself that this very woman standing before him was interested and wanted him as her potential mate.

Violet by this time had stood there waiting for his reply but seemingly Mikey had fallen into deep thought. Standing in his embrace she looked up at him gently patting him on the plastron to snap him out of his daze.

“Mikey?”

Finally looking down at her he told her that personally he wasn’t afraid of much except maybe being alone. That she was probably the best thing that had happened to him in a long time but then suddenly bending down he kissed her gently on the lips drawing her into him Violet completely melted into his embrace. His hands slowly traced down her back large hands finding and finally resting comfortably on the rounds of her ass he gave her an ample squeeze. Their soft kisses accompanied by sighs only increased and the intensity grew from there.

Much to his brother Donnie’s past observations Mikey was as horny as he was infatuated with Violet and could take her on the kitchen counter if she was willing. His tongue sought out her own and he savoured the taste of her as his hands began to roam. By this time Violet could feel herself losing to him and let out a soft moan at his ministrations. ‘But No!’ She needed to explain what she needed from him, she wanted to make him understand and trying to break out of the kiss it was hard because really she didn’t want to stop.

Gently she tried pushing away from him but found herself almost unable. Through the kisses Violet tried again “Mikey…mmm, we need to… We need to slow this…down”. Mikey had heard and as hard as it was he stopped but looking at her swollen lips he stole one more kiss for good measure “What’s wrong angel cakes? Am I doing something wrong?”

Mikey gave his girl a concerned look but then he lightly smiled because he was still amazed that she was his girl but he really wanted to know what was bothering her. He respected her and never wanted to hurt her in anyway even if he wanted her so badly it hurt.

She looked at him shyly because she had wanted him just as badly and could feel the heat of their bond linger between them but she needed to know if his intentions were true, if he would be in this for the long haul if she indeed chose him. Even with Marcus she had never felt a pull as strongly as she did now with Mikey and had to fight herself to resist going to deeply with him. There were rules she had to adhere to and Mikey being all ears she had his attention completely and as he watched her intently it was then that she explained why they needed to go slow.

Violet licked her lips on impulse. All of her planned speech coming back in a jumbled wave. It didn’t help that his hands were still moving. They were split. One was rubbing tender circles on her lower back while the other had figured out she carried a lot of her stress between her shoulder blades. The slow and relaxing motions helped to settle her. She chose comfort and rested against his plastron where she could feel his heartbeat, drown in his scent, and feel his energy dance over her whole body.

“You aren’t doing anything wrong. It's just… Deh-Ruk courtship isn’t terribly different from human courtship, especially since our anatomy functions so similarly.” She frowned, now wasn’t the time for that talk, and she focused again.

“Deh-Ruk view it as permanent though. The courting can last for hours or years, but there is no sex for either side of the species outside of a mating bond. There is no ceremony like marriage to mark when a pair become mates. It is the act itself.” Her mood sobered as she slipped into the real problem.

“Deh-Ruk mate for life. I lost my first mate. I am out of mourning, but I never thought I would want to take another… then, you came along. Mikey I never felt like this before, and I don’t want to mislead you. Especially, since we seem to be impossibly magnetic… I don’t want to trap you into a commitment you don’t want.”

She had mentioned Markus a few times in their chats. However, she only discussed him in small references. Once to convince him that everyone deserves a great love. She had never discussed why his name was used in past tense. Never mentioned his death. Those didn’t seem relevant, but now everything had shifts since she met him.

Now, these were all topics that needed to be discussed. He needed to know she had a mate before him. He needed to know about the side effects of her mutation and the experiments… She trusted Mikey instinctively. That still didn’t mean she was excited to reopen those wounds. Assuming he wasn’t about to make a break for it.

Mikey paused for a moment taking in everything she had said almost feeling as if she had proposed marriage to him. Violet was indeed special to him but what she implicating was quite a serious matter. It must have been very hard for her to come forward like this but it made him uneasy in the sense that she was asking for a lifetime commitment for in his opinion an act of sexual intimacy.

True there were humans who held fast and true to these same values that she proposed but there were many who did not and Mikey was kind of at a loss for words because from his perspective he really cared for her but his values matched more of an earthling who got to know his mate and decided if they were compatible as the relationship progressed further and then chose marriage as a final act of commitment. Not that he just wanted sex from her far from it but it scared him a little that this was becoming more serious then just expressing the act of love and in this aspect.

They had been friends for almost a year but that had been online for the most part and he considered that he only met her up and personal just a few weeks prior. He had to admit that their chemistry could burn holes through solid matter in seconds but he wasn’t sure if continuing without talking to someone he trusted first would help give him perspective. On one hand he could see himself with her forever Violet was the sweetest and kindest being he had ever met not to mention great on the eyes but on another hand she had mentioned that she had lost another mate? Who was this guy? What happened to him? Maybe Violet was right and they needed more time to get to know each other personally, there were just so many things that they did not know about each other.

Mikey’s life was pretty volatile even in quiet moments his family always at the ready for an attack but really what could someone like him offer her? He was a mutant turtle who lived in a sewer. He couldn’t go out in public or work a regular job. In his younger years he may have been one to jump head first into anything but now he knew better and really had to think about what this life with her would bring him or her for that matter.

Violet was not one to jump to conclusions but Mikey’s pause felt like maybe he wasn’t interested in a full commitment and she felt disappointed that he didn’t answer immediately but she wasn’t surprised at his quiet response either.

Losing his prior confidence Mikey wasn’t to sure what to say to her but he considered that she would be worth it all if he leaned toward choosing her as his first and final and only mate. Mikey did not want to be alone and if he was to pick anyone Violet would be his first choice through and through but like a deer in headlights he couldn’t vocalize these things to her and thinking back to all the things that should've scared him this was now probably one of them. He needed to talk to someone maybe Donnie, Leo or even April as they were always truthful with him so giving her a quick squeeze he suggested that they eat.

“Hey babe I bet that wonderful food you made is getting cold huh?”

Misreading him she pulled away thinking that maybe this was all a bad idea and trying to put him at ease she tried making light of the situation by suggesting they move to the table. Turning away tears glistened in her eyes because she had bared her heart and his response was taken as little to none, maybe he didn’t care after all.

Throughout dinner conversation remained light and a little awkward, Violet felt emotional and towards the end when Mikey told her he had to get home for training he embraced her tilting her head upwards he gently laid a searing kiss on her lips. She melted completely but it confused her all the more because would a man who didn’t want her kiss her like this? She wasn’t sure but she hoped that he was at least thinking about what she had told him. The night was still young but he had gone and she was alone with her conflicting and confused thoughts. She wasn’t sure if he had rejected her or not because he hadn’t made it clear what he thought. Mikey wasn’t human but he followed a lot of their customs so she couldn’t of expected him to answer her straight. Living on earth hadn’t been too difficult for Violet so far as she could navigate the usual aspects of human life but finding Mikey certainly threw things for a loop. She couldn’t deny the chemistry they shared and she never felt the way she did about anyone because her feelings weren’t fickle. When Violet loved she loved deep and hard and Mikey was someone she knew could love if it was to be.

Maybe Leena had some insight on these things but she wondered about everything as she texted her friend to come over. Leena had always seemed sure about herself and lived life with her heart on her sleeve making Violet wonder what her friend thought when it came to these type of relationships and matters of the heart on earth. She supposed that since she told Mikey her customs she should learn a few things of theirs. One thing that Violet knew for sure was that earthlings were quite confusing nothing was ever straight forward here.

 

Leena had arrived in the blink of an eye. When Violet had opened the door it was clear things had not gone as planned. Violet was quiet, and quickly asked how her night had been- it was an obvious evasion. Violet didn’t want to talk yet. Leena knew her well enough to know it was best to go along with the charade for a bit. So, she grumbled about some rude customers at the diner, but all the while she took in her friend’s appearance.

Violet was pale which was saying something. Violet was fair, porcelain even, but it was always complimented with flush cheeks and pink lips. Tonight Violet was a dull, almost grey in her tone. Her hands remained tightly clasped, and only opened to guide her to the leftovers. Leena was a sucker for Violet’s cooking. Leena glanced between the abundant leftovers and her friend. Her patience finally wore thin.

“What the hell happened?”

Violet stiffened, but mumbled. “I told him why we needed to slow down. I told him about Deh-Ruk courtship.”

Leena crossed her arms, “Well? What did he say?”

Violet raised shimmering teal eyes, “Nothing… He just wanted to eat, and then we had the most idol conversation. I think we discussed the weather at one point!”

Leena’s eyes widened at the outburst. Violet was normally one to remain calm. Yanking her lilac haired friend into a hug Leena’s concern only grew as the alien continued through little whimpers.

“I thought he would have questions about how courtship worked, or about Markus, or about anything.” Violet swiped her tears away before pulling back.

“He just sat there across from me for an hour. He didn’t touch me… he barely looked at me”, she grew very quiet.

Well, that didn’t sound at all like the guy she had met just a few weeks ago. Hell, she still remember the burning look he had given Violet before leaving- it had been a running joke for over a week. That Mikey couldn’t seem to allow Violet out of his reach, and hung on her every word.

“I didn’t trust myself to stop him, and I didn’t want him to think I was refusing him for no reason… I don’t think I understand enough about courtship on this planet. I really thought Mikey would at least say something… I didn’t think I was worthless if sex wasn’t immediately available.”

A usually chipper and playful Violet was clearly at a loss. While Leena knew about Violet’s temper. This however, this wasn’t her friend. She tried to sooth her, “Maybe he was just in shock? I doubt that’s all he was after.”

Violet sniffed, “Then, he kissed me goodbye, and I mean kissed me… was that suppose to encourage me? Or was that a goodbye kiss?”

Mikey paced back and forth in the dojo waiting for practice to start and then end so he could talk to someone. He'd felt that his date had not gone well as he’d hope with Vi as he had wanted to chill talk or even make out a little with his girl but he had left her there he feeling confused with mixed emotions since everything had gone from relaxed to pretty intense so fast. It had only been a few hours since he’d left her home and all the things that Violet had told him and he had chosen to say nothing in response. He knew Violet was upset because he could feel it radiating off her in waves.

Technically what she proposed was what he had wanted for himself but could it be it was much more intricate than that? Yes he had wanted all the same things she did but what did that really mean? There was so much he didn’t know about her. Heck! he even knew her father more then he knew of her. Mikey had wanted to show her his true feelings but he had gotten scared and ran. He felt ashamed and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to go back there and tell her yes and that everything would be alright. In retrospect he could have said anything to alleviate her apprehension of opening up to him. But at this point he was pretty sure Violet was pissed at him but what could he say? She had really thrown him a whopper.

During practice Master Splinter called the usual orders out to the group. Mikey the natural showboat was out of his element today as he continuously dropped his chucks or was continuously taken down during simple moves that one could easily break away from and for Mikey this was highly unusual. Master Splinter became irritated and signalled for the eldest to face off with the youngest. Splinter's aggitation then grew in spades as the youngest failed over and over again in his katas. What was wrong with him?! Michealangelo's mind was obviously elsewhere and finally snapping the Master told his youngest son to sit this practice out. He almost put it in his mind to send him off to the hashi but then come to think of it all of his sons had been acting strange of late. That was it! Splinter had had enough but before taking his leave he lectured all of the turtles stressing that training took precedence over anything they had going on in their personal lives. “Battle waits for no man! One mistake and surely you’ll pay Michelangelo!” and with that Master Splinter stalked off to his quarters to meditate sourly irritated that his sons over the past few weeks had become quite distracted in their training. Never befor had it been this bad be it mating season or whatever it was, they all needed to reign it in because becoming lazy in mind spirit and particularly training surely meant death.

When practice was over Leo confronted the youngest in the shower room.

“What’s going on with you Mikey? Master Splinter was pretty pissed. You’ve been messing up way too much”

Standing in the shower room Leo had begun to remove his gear admonishing the youngest for not focusing enough in training. Mikey feeling deflated sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands.

“Leo I’m a complete fucking moron! Vi told me that she wanted me but then I freakin ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs” Mikey shook his head in a sorrowful manner. Leo looked at his brother with confusion then giving Mikey a sour face wondered what exactly the problem was.

“She wanted you and you ran? I don’t get it, isn’t that what you wanted in the first place Mikey?”

Leo gave him a funny look and Mikey began to explain but walking in right then Raphael had overheard part of the conversation and asked Mikey if Vi had given him a blow job yet.

Leonardo gave the second eldest a disgusted look and told him to grow the fuck up which of course sparked an instant argument between the two. The topic had now moved away from Mikey and fell onto who Leena and who she could have possibly liked more. Raphael being adamant that it was him and finally Leonardo telling the big oaf that he had proof that she liked him more by whipping out his phone showing him the pictures she had sent. At this Raphael became livid grabbing the phone breaking it. It was then Mikey realized that he had given Violet’s friend the wrong number but saying nothing he quietly made his way out of the shower room and away from his warring brothers. Mikey knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to get any help or answers from either of them when they were so involved in whatever it was they fought about. It was like the two lived to be at each other’s throats but then again he couldn’t remember when they ever weren’t.

Donnie was probably his best bet since at this point he was the only one who wasn’t love sick or distracted by a woman. They had always shared good talks and Mikey knew that he’d give him some perspective on what happened between him and Violet so with his head down he made his way over to the lab hoping Don could help him out.

Donnie spun in his chair to face his younger brother. Admittedly, he wasn’t terribly surprised to see him there considering how off he had been during practice. It didn’t take much of a jump to guess that it had something to do with last night. Afterall, Mikey had been on time and ready for practice- a miracle in itself.

“Don… I think I messed everything up”, Mikey’s blue eyes were fearful and he took to pacing the length of the lab while he explained the events of the night.

The purple banded brother took a moment to make sense of Mikey’s ramblings. Violet had made a nice meal. Violet had been giggly and teasing. Violet explained her people’s mating habits? After a little coaxing he managed to get the youngest to release the details of said mating habits, or at least what he remembered. Ah… now it made sense. Violet had dropped a bomb, but with due cause. He himself had seen just how quickly the two could move in the heat of the moment.

“So, Violet told you because she was afraid of entrapping you. That’s refreshingly honest”, he nodded with a soft smile. “I don’t see how that was so terrible… probably a touch awkward, but …”

Mikey butted in quickly, “I ran.”

Donatello sat up straight, “You what?”

“I mean, I didn’t run immediately, but I-I didn’t know what to say. So, I just kind ate, and kept trying to make sense of it, but nothing ever sounded good enough to say… I know I am going to sound crazy, but I could feel how upset she was. Still, nothing. I think I brought up the weather”, Mikey was going to reach the speed of light if he spoke any faster.

“Was she angry upset or sad upset?” Years of being the one to make heads or tails of April was coming in handy now.

“If I hadn’t been staring at her I would have thought she was crying dude… but she let me kiss her goodnight”, now the youngest had grown quiet again.

Don nodded, “Did you make plans for the next time?”

“Huh?” Mikey cocked his head.

“Did you tell her you wanted to see her again or make plans to do so?” Don repeated slowly.

Mikey shook his head, and Don frowned. “Have you called or texted her since?”

Again Mikey shook his head, and Don sighed. Well, that was definitely not good, but that didn’t mean all hope was lost. One thing he could say from his introduction to Violet was that she clearly cared about his brother. He had dreamt of having a woman look at him the way that Violet mooned over his younger brother. It left one major question.

“Well, I suppose it all depends on what you want to do? Do you still want to pursue Violet? Clearly, you both have strong feelings, but are you willing to play by her cultural rules?” Don lifted a brow.

 

Mikey looked at his older brother “Well yeah Don….. I’ve only wanted this all my life to be loved by someone like her. I’m not sure why I just got up and ran like that and it’s bumming me out. I don’t know I just thought…”

“You thought what Mikey?”

Donnie had asked him if sex has been his end goal with her and Mikey pulling back was mortified at what his brother implied but had admitted that it would have been bad if they would have done the act come to find out that they were in fact married.

Donnie was sure that it wasn’t the case at all and wouldn’t have ever come to that

“She told you everything Mikey she laid it all out for you and from what I can tell she doesn’t seem the deceiving type quite truthful actually. She slowed everything down because she cares deeply enough for you to make that decision for yourself”

Mikey exhaled listening to everything Donnie had said. He had always been the logical one but then thinking about what he was going to do next he told him that he felt like a huge loser for hightailing it.

Donnie lightly smiled and walking over he rested his hand upon his brother’s shoulder and said “Well how do you think she feels right now Mike? I’m sure she’s wondering where she went wrong and maybe a little foolish for baring her soul completely to you. You at least owe her an explanation and one hell of an apology”

“S'yeah Bruh I hear that…. But you know I think she’s right, I truly want to get to know her better you know? But in a friendly way not sexual like.. Well yeah maybe a little sexually?…

Mikey looked at Donnie sheepishly and sighed because he very much like Raphael maybe all his bro’s felt frustrated and wanted to experience the act of making love to someone he truly loved for the first time. He cared about Violet deeply and wanted her but decided for himself that he needed to know her more especially if she was the one even if that meant waiting for as long as it took.

Taking out his phone he dialled her cell but it kept going to her voicemail which he left message after message. He decided that he would honour her by following her customs and that meant he would have to go and see her if he was to make amends possibly crawling on his hands and knees back to her. Hopefully she’d forgive him and they could begin their relationship again the right way.

Tonight he’d make his way to her but his thoughts were then interrupted by a loud crash coming from the shower room which he and Donnie ran to see about. It was of course a commotion created by the two eldest fighting over a woman who most likely was oblivious to any of it.

Rolling his eyes Mikey ran to break up the fight which in turn was probably heightened by the fact that mating season was now in full effect for all them. It was another hard fact that made things even more difficult for Mikey now that he was in a relationship with Violet but their father had given them ways to cope over the years.

Mikey expected aggressive behaviour from Raphael for sure but he never would have thought Leo would lose control like this. He supposed it didn’t help that more females had come into their lives and could cause such a stir. April had known better to avoid them around this time but if Leena made her way over here she was in for a real interesting time.

 

Violet stood in the warmth of her shower. She had spent most of the night staring at her ceiling running over the possible outcomes. Mikey’s reaction didn’t give her much to go on, and despite Leena’s encouragement and advice sleep had evaded her until the early morning hours. Hence her dinner time shower. She had just woken up, and chosen the warmth and white noise of a shower rather than facing the world.

There had been several minutes wasted contemplating her phone. It was a Pandora box. If she turned it on and there were many messages she would likely upset the numbing peace she had finally achieved. If she turned it on and found nothing from him… then she would have confirmation that he had jilted her. She had spent her whole life standing up to the impossible, but on this matter she chose to wait. She wanted her thoughts collected, and her guard up for when she opened herself to whatever was on her phone.

She washed slowly. The products smelled of almond and mint which blended nicely with her own scent based in coco. It made her smell like a dark chocolate pastry of some kind, and boosted her confidence. Finished with that ritual she mumbled softly to herself while toweling off. She left her hair only half dry resulting in a messy mix of waves and curls, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Tonight she wasn’t out to impress anyone. Tonight she was going to have ice cream for dinner. Tonight her only agenda was to watch a string of horror films, and not think about a certain blue eyed terrapin.

She fiddled through drawers until she found her batman sweatshirt. It was several sizes to big, hung off of one shoulder if she didn’t center it just right, and the bottom edge danced at the tops of her thighs covering just enough of her rump. She pulled on a pair of black cheeky boys shorts that were an extra soft cotton. No one was going to see her, so bras could screw themselves, and so could pants for that matter. Her torso swaddled in the plush fabrics she dragged herself to her kitchen not turning on a single light on the way.

Unaware of the figure looming on her fire escape. Mikey had been poised to knock when he saw her move through the shadows of her home. Her fair skin made her stand out in the darkness. He remained perfectly still to not surprise her, but he was entirely unprepared for what he would see when she reached into her refrigerator casting its pale light over her… and just how little she was wearing. Then, in an unspoken effort to further torture him she bent forward to dig something out of the freezer drawer. Her efforts had tipped her forward enough that the sweater pushed downward toward her head, and revealed that the tight pair of panties were her only thing she wore below the waist…

Much to his dismay Violet walked around her apartment half naked and Mikey trying hard not to be seen he leaned against the fire escape and groaned as quietly to himself as he could.

“Shit no no no not right now, fuck why me?” Looking up into the heavens he considered turning and getting the shell out of there before she saw him but then remembering that he had ran the first time he did not want to foolishly repeat that action.

He needed to be grown up about this and stand his ground but what was wrong with him he wasn’t afraid of anything, what was this voodoo that she had over him that made him feel this way? He needed to see her but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep his hands to himself if he stood beside her this was definitely a conundrum.

It didn’t help that tonight of all nights she was dressed in a top that barely hid her ass and those panties? and from her leaning over like that no bra? Shit Violet! Taking it slow with her was going to be freakin torturous especially in his compromised condition and especially for him at this time of year. How on earth was he going to go inside confront her and not tackle her to the ground?

Taking in a few breaths he psyched himself up to go in and trying the window jig he gently pushed it open and quietly slipped inside.

Violet had already grabbed everything she needed and was busy making herself comfortable on her cream plush couch. Tonight there would be no more tears she had cried enough and just wanted to lose herself before turning on her phone and dealing with him.

“Oh Mikey”she whimpered to herself because she had missed him so much. She was still angry but what she’d give just to feel his arms embracing her again and in the dim light she stabbed her spoon into her ice cream as a lone tear slid down her cheek. But then she startled because she had heard the faintest noise inside her apartment and getting up she went to investigate what it was.

Mikey had only just made it through her kitchen window when he caught something glance by his side. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. The movement at his side had been Violet. The next second he was struck with a blow. The martial artist in him would have praised her stance, and how she managed to put all of her weight behind a perfectly executed uppercut. The movement fluid and familiar… that was one of Leatherhead’s most punishing moves. Clearly, like father like daughter in this case because when her small fist connected with his jaw it knocked the wind from him, and he found himself in a daze on his knees. How could someone so small pack so much power? His vision swam for a moment, and he had to brace himself with his arms to keep upright even seated.

“Mikey?!” He could hear her chirp.

His head snapped at his name, and he got a good look at her in the shadows. She stood shifting her weight with her nervous energy with one hand tugging that torturous sweater down in some effort to hide her legs while the other crossed over her chest. Her cheeks shimmered, and he felt like he had swallowed stones. His Violet had been crying. It was enough to clear his mind, and he watched as she sank to her knees next to him. Her voice and hands trembled as she continued to fidget. “What are you doing here?”

“Violet…” he swallowed thickly, and old habits kicked in. He tipped forward on his hands and knees into a traditional bow. “I’m so sorry. I messed everything up, and I will do anything…”

His speech was cut off when Violet’s hand cupped his cheek urging him back up. Her eyes were iridescent in the darkness with a fresh set of tears. His throat tightened at the sight, and he reached out tentatively for her as he pleaded, “Baby please don’t cry.”

It seemed to break the dam that was holding Violet together. She crumpled into his arms with a sob. She curled into his embrace and cried softly into his neck. Mikey scooped her into his lap and held her tightly. He murmured her apologies to her between his kisses to her forehead, temple and anywhere else he could reach. She grew quiet before she slowly pulled back tears still sparkling on her dark lashes.

“You came back”, her voice still wabbled even at a whisper.

All words left Mikey, so he settled for a nod. Her fingertips traced his wounded jaw, and he managed a smile. “I deserved that.”

Violet shook her head further tousling her mane, “I didn’t know.”

Mikey chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. His eyes lingering over her exposed shoulder, collar bones, and the creamy legs. For a moment he lost himself, and tugged her to him. Searing her lips with his own with sweet whimpers encouraging him.

Their kisses grew heated and he knew that if they continued that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself custom or not. Right now the only thing he needed was Violet and if that meant being her mate for life then that was what he wanted for himself.

This time there were absolutely no doubts in his mind and with her in his lap his hand had begun to travel up her smooth legs to the edge of her shirt but then stopping himself he remembered his will to her that he had made for himself earlier and before he continued he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss his gaze burning deeply into her own.

“Vi I want you so freakin bad but I…. I don’t want take advantage of you like this angel cakes” Mikey’s breathing had grown heavier as he fought hard to control his urges. He respected her to much and told her so, that mating season was upon him and if he started he wasn’t sure if he could stop so if they stopped now he’d understand.

Violet pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. She had wanted this so badly wanted him to touch her and share with him something that she had only shared once with someone else. She understood his hesitance but knew that he was definitely the one she wanted to mate with for life.

He was choosing her and he had come back to her and this proved that he cared deeply enough for her to move forward. It was all she needed as confirmation from him to begin the ritual.

At this point Mikey had thrown the ball in her court but she had two choices in front of her stop now and prolong the torment for them both by making it official in traditional earthling custom or doing the act now as finality in Deh-Ruk custom. Violet was usually never this indecisive and she whimpered as he had begun nuzzling her neck trailing light kisses along her jaw bone.

One of his calloused hands had finally reached for and softly touched the tender nubs of her breast caressing her tugging gently intently watching her gasp quietly as she closed her eyes and leaned into his attentions. Her desire for him had begun to pool between her legs and his arousal grew exponentially as he picked up the faint scent she emitted just for him but staying himself it was only a thin line of restraint that held him back. It was up to Violet if she was willing to cross this line with him.

His ministrations stalled out her train of thought. Large hands moved with reverence over the swell of her chest clearly enjoying how the flesh filled the calloused palms. The heat radiating from her flesh was seeping into his, and Violet keened quietly when those slightly cool thumbs brushed the sensitive peaks of her breasts again. Soft churrs, as she learned they were called, rumbled from him steadily as he explored her tender flesh. She shuddered in his arms when his teeth and tongue found the tender flesh just below her ear.

Violet dipped her head to sample the scales coating his neck, and found she liked the savory flavor was best between her teeth. Her partner slowed his own action to enjoy the affection she lavished to his neck, jaw and shoulders. Violet took a breath as she dipped her head under his jaw to nuzzle the flesh there.

It gave her thoughts a moment to form. There was a grey area. She could let Mikey blow off some steam to let the mating season’s effects fade, if only for a little while. It technically wasn’t mating, so he wouldn’t be bound to her… yet. A mewl broke her thoughts as his fingers took hold of her hair, and used it to guide her lips back to his. The gentle display of dominance made her whimper. She was a quiet and naturally submissive lover, and Mikey seemed to have the tender dominance she craved in spades.

She managed to pull away long enough to pant, “We need to get out of the kitchen.”

He looked between her and the uncovered bay window, and then stood sharply. One arm locked below her ass to keep her upright while the other braced her back. The movement brought a yelp from Violet, and she grasped at the beads around his neck like a set of reigns to keep herself steady. He moved quickly and clearly unhindered by his cargo.

Mikey pressed her to a wall groaning at the sensation of her legs on his sides. A grin curved his lips at her efforts to bring him closer with the beads she still held with a vice like grip. Every breath brought more of her delicate spice to his attention, but he wanted more, a lot fucking more. He was surprised though when Violet yanked those beads over his head and tossed them across the room. He watched her slowly reach towards his mask. One hand cupped his cheek while the other traced over the fabric. She bit her lip while sending him a pleading look.

“Please?”

Mikey let out a low and lustful growl and just for her amusement emitted a long and playful howl making her giggle because surely the neighbours must have heard and wonder if there were wolves living above them. He had always had a way of making things fun and for tonight even though this was serious business he teased her playfully making her want him more.

Nuzzling the bottom of her chin with the flat of his nose he nipped at her mouth and lips and asked her how badly she needed him. Violet closed her eyes as he pushed her against the wall and she let out a moan as he had now removed her sweatshirt and blew cool air across the expanse of her areola.

“Oh Mikey….” she panted as his tongue licked and suckled gently at her nipples turning each a swollen bright pink as blood rushed to and hardened them. He continued on as she mewled with the pleasure he gave her and panting she had begged him with her eyes that she needed him more then ever and wanted to show him how deep her desire burned for him. Gently she struggled out of his embrace as he kissed and nipped at her and finally getting down she grabbed his hand and looking back seductively at him pulled him towards her bedroom. Watching her walk the only thing she had on now we’re the Lacy boy shorts that barely covered the expanse of her ass and it made Mikey’s tail twitch with anticipation as she lead him down the hallway.

“Come with me Mikey we’ll be much more comfortable in here.”

Violet smiled at him and bit her lip. It was her turn to give him pleasure and the lushness of her room would provide just the right setting. When they entered she turned quickly pushing him onto her soft plush bed and he fell pulling her down with him kissing her feeling her bare chest upon his plastron. The only thing now that separated her from him was the sweatshirt he had wrapped around his waist and his sports pants.

He wanted this but suddenly became anxious as this was first real encounter sexually with a female. Would she freak out at what she saw? Would she be repulsed? Technically he wasn’t fully turtle but a humanoid turtle hybrid and hopefully she’d be pleased. Sitting up he looked into her eyes as she began a slow dance of untying his tie and slowly undoing each button on his pants.

Violet smiled to herself as she worked the tight pants from his lower half. She could feel his energy rile with his nerves. So, rather than focus on the thick tail between his muscular thighs she reached higher to drift her lips over the bottom scutes of his plastron. Her tongue and lips followed the edges of the heart shaped mark near his waist. However, the feel of his tail shifting slowly against her chest pulled her attention back down.

She hummed as she sank to her knees to be face to face with the new object of her affection. His tail was thick, but obviously swollen. She could see the opening bulging with the slick purple head of his member. He was holding back, and it broke her heart a little when she looked back up to see the fear on his face. Her hands massaged his thighs for a moment while she craned up to capture his lips. He eagerly leaned down to indulge her, and used his nervous energy to plunder her mouth. That was until he felt her soft fingertips trace his tail moving from base to tip. He groaned and began to relax. Violet had other plans though, and on her next stroke she circled the slick opening of his tail.

His length escaped his control, and slipped right into Violet’s tender grasp. His girl’s attention had become entirely focused on the slick organ resting in her hands. Hands that began to move ever so carefully over his scalding flesh. The ninja was torn between watching the impossible act and letting his head loll back with the churrs he was unable to stop. Violet was too busy taking in her lover in all his glory to see the effect it had on him yet.

He was large, very large. Her grip not entirely able to close around him, and the slick fluid coating it only made her more curious. She distantly wondered if she would be able to handle him as her fingers ran up to the orchid like head of his cock. The opening that topped him wasn’t a slit it was an “X” shape and creating an opening that appeared to bloom when she gave him a soft stroke. Almost hypnotized Violet leaned in, and tested her tongue over the flesh that almost quivered at her touch. This close she became slightly lost in his scent, and the tangy musk of him. Only distantly hearing the low groans above her, she continued to investigate her prize. Trailing kisses from the tip to the base between smooth strokes Violet hummed to herself.

Her lover drew her hair up and away from her face in a handful while the other gripped the bed. He wanted to see everything, and just as he was certain he was in heaven Violet turned her teal gaze up to him. Her cheeks were darkly flushed, her lips were swollen, and her eyes were dark with lust. It was an image that was burned into his memory. Then, his sweet Violet wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Her stroked remained even, but with each pump she dipped a little further onto his length. His vision swam for the second time that night. Groan bled into churrs and he between pants he showered her with praise.

“Fuck”, he groaned loudly when he felt the ring of her throat press to his over sensitized head.

Apparently, Violet had only been warming up because she simply bobbed further. The pressure of her soft swallowing made his toes curl, and against all of his restraint he began to softly thrust. Violet kept one hand on the base of him while the other roamed around to grope his ass. If she kept this up he would never last. He was thrusting nearly his whole length into those swollen lips now, and Violet began to purr softly at the sensation of her lover’s energy dancing over her heated skin. It earned a heavy cry from her lover, so she kept up the sound as his thrusts became erratic.

Violet pulled almost off of his length, and restarted her strokes at double pace. The sounds of her lover grew sharp and she was vaguely aware of his desperate need to alert her that he was close. It only pulled another purr from her throat, and it proved to be too much on the sensitive head of his cock. Her reward was a full taste of her lover which she drank greedily. The savory fluid gave his scent flavor, and her ever dextrous tongue swirled at his tip to savor it all before she moved to lick her lips free of any she had missed. Now thoroughly on an instinctive high from his energy and flavor she nuzzled at his thighs, and relaxed her frame against one of them. Her teal eyes tender and sated when she cast her gaze up to her still panting lover.

Mikey immediately pulled Violet towards him straddling her in his lap kissed her tenderly. Letting out a satisfied hum he wanted her to know that he would reciprocate his love to her in anyway she needed him to.

“Oh baby you make me feel so…so good” he sighed onto her lips as they shared a gentle slow kiss. Violet placed her arms around his neck and told him that all she needed was his company tonight.

“Stay with me tonight Mikey I need you beside me” Violet cooed as she stroked his mask-less face their breathing now as one as he held her closer to him. Mikey couldn’t believe how lucky he was right now, he was with the girl of his dreams and she was all his she had chosen him. He smiled stupidly as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on his lips once more before the lull of sleep began to pull at them.

Feeling blissful and tired from their efforts he pulled her in towards his muscular embrace and she turned facing away from him. Wordlessly she let him know that there would be other nights of sweet intimacy to look forward to and Mikey knew that coming back to her was the right decision and not because she fulfilled his sexual desire but she took him back with open loving arms.

He wanted to know her more grow with her just love her for as long as she’d have him. Laying in bed with her he breathed in the warm scent of her silky hair and genuinely felt that nothing could ever compare to her. Truly he was the luckiest guy on earth and fell into deep slumber with the biggest smile on his face.

“Dude...”

To be continued

 

Authors’ Note:

Thanks so much for reading! Please let us know what you think! Feedback means the world to us ^.^

~ Nat3601 & Violet Blak


	3. We Sin

Title: Orange Violets  
Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment.  
Authors’ Note: This work is written by both Nat3601 & Violet Blak!   
Summary:  
Mikey takes a leap of faith, and finds out it's a small universe with a wicked sense of humor. Now, the brothers find many unexpected opportunities to explore, but with Mating Season looming time will only tell if the joke's on them. 

Chapter 3: We Sin

 

It was late and Leo perched high above an adjacent brownstone from Leena’s apartment watching her as she made her way inside. He’d been watching her for about a week now and knew he was being creepy but he just couldn't get her out of his mind. Even after Raphael had broken his phone he had memorized her number hoping to maybe get the nerve to call her but couldn't find a real excuse to do so.

He had waited trying to find out which apartment was hers and hoped that it was one that had faced a back alley. Finally noticing a darkened apartment light up he was delighted to see her walking around settling he assumed after a hard day at work. Leena’s apartment happened to be tucked away nicely on a far right corner facing away from any heavy traffic so making his way over to the fire escape he went to pay her a visit. Looking in through the window he’d lost sight of her and knocked but after waiting a few moments without catching her attention Leo tried the window catch and finding it easily opened he slid inside. Now generally Leo was not the type to break in and enter into a person’s home without due cause but he couldn’t get the pictures that Leena had sent out of his mind and wanted to confront her about them.

Maybe it was the sweltering heat of the city but he was into her and couldn’t resist at least seeing her again possibly getting to know her better without his brothers around. Maybe it was the fact that mating season was upon him and he was feeling a little more brave than usual to talk to a woman who wasn't April. On the flip side maybe it wasn't a good time to visit considering it happened twice a year for him and his brothers and proved to be quite an interesting time. Usually he’d be holed up in his room at home deep in meditation or vigorously practicing his katas. These practices calmed his nerves and not to mention hormones, his way of dealing had always seen him through but tonight he had gotten the urge to just get out of the lair away from his family and out for some much needed fresh air.

Looking around the apartment he admired how neat she was much like himself and walked around admiring her things. Maybe she was changing getting into something more comfortable so he made his way towards what he assumed was her bedroom and was about to call out to her to let her know of his presence but then suddenly hearing a hiss of a shower he noticed that the door was left wide open and doing a double take Leena had walked by dropping her towel to the floor he considered waiting in the living room but biting his lip he just could not resist the urge for just one little peek and everything Raphael had said was true. Every line and curve was exquisite and Leo fully drunk in the sight. Her pictures had stayed with him but they were nothing compared to real thing and resting his head against the wall he closed his eyes and let out a small exhale. 

Leena stood in the middle of her bathroom naked from head to toe pinning her hair so it wouldn’t get wet from the shower. First thing Leo noticed was how long her legs were and how voluptuous she was in the just the right places and it was then Leena turned towards the door but before she saw him he had moved and stood as still as he could against the wall just outside the bathroom.

‘Holy shit Leo what are you doing here?!’ He mouthed to himself wondering why he was still standing outside a beautiful naked woman’s bathroom playing peeping Tom. He tried to leave but he just couldn’t do it. Maybe it was the heat of the shower or the night but he was becoming aroused and willed himself relentlessly to move.   
Years of being a male past puberty had put Leo in some rather unexpected positions. He was better at handling them than his brothers. This however was another level. One that neither Mikey or Raph had managed… and he couldn’t even get a clear thought on why he was there in the first place. Well, besides the gorgeous and nude woman on the other side of the door… who was also the woman who had kept him up at night for over a week.

He could distantly hear her humming to herself, so he felt safe in the assumption that she was safely unaware. However, felt glued to the door. Glued by the heat pooling in his groin, and the need to know if that skin was as soft as it looked. He shook his head, and managed to take a step away. The all too apparent discomfort in his tail made each step arduous. The shape of her lips, and the depth of her curves made him linger. He glanced out the window he came in through, and he just couldn’t bring himself to go through. His inner turmoil was interrupted by his acute sense of smell. He took a few tentative breaths to confirm it. That sweet tangy spice. Their more reptilian senses allowed them to pick up on hormonal changes and notes. Blood was one they were used to, but this. This was one they had encountered, embarrassingly. Passing couples heatedly pressed to one another in alley’s, passing a window with a couple in the throws of passion, or even the sometimes more titillating woman alone.

The notes of the scent varied widely, but it always triggered in their minds. The scent of an aroused woman in close quarters was something like getting drunk from breathing.  
He found himself back at that door, but this time he didn’t hear humming. He heard the soft gasps and moans shadowed by the hiss of the shower. Something broke in the steel control that the blue banded ninja lived by, and he pushed the door open silently.

Leena’s moans and whimpers increased to a slow ever rising crescendo as she moved her washcloth over the sensitive areas of her breasts. Hands between her legs, fingers dipped in and out of her soft folds and she felt herself melting as the warm water cascaded sublimely over her body. Trying to relax from a hard day of work the shower seemed like the only plausible form of relief from her stress. She savoured it all enjoying the welcoming heat of the shower opening her mouth to catch the falling droplets upon her tongue. 

Leena felt so frustrated and wound up like a tight coil about to spring loose. It had been two weeks since the incidence in Violet's bathroom and couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Raphael had not responded to any of the naughty pictures she’d sent him. She considered what it would have been like to date someone who was not human but it had intrigued her all the same. It kind of turned her on because she was curious and being the adventurous type felt game if he proved to be as interested as she was. Shit, even Leo the older brother came to mind, he was pretty hot too and Leena wondered if he was just as well endowed as Raphael. Sighing to herself it didn’t really matter now anyway because it was just a fantasy and neither one was here with her. Such a shame being as horny as she was, between the two she would have fucked either one maybe even both at the same time. Giggling to herself as she washed Leena chastised herself for being so slutty then hitting just the right spot she let out a gasp finding and stroking her tender button harder at the mere thought of either brother having his way with her. 

Lost in her thoughts and quick moving hands she didn’t even notice the large looming figure just outside her shower curtain listening to all the beautiful noises she made as she pleasured herself. Leo stood there completely rooted to the spot his own arousal burgeoning he found himself enticed by her sensual feminine scent. He wanted to just grab her and pull her towards him but fighting temptation he remained still willing himself to keep from descending releasing his burning manhood. Why was he still here? He didn’t want to scare her but the answer was quite clear he just wanted to feel her soft skin against his lips, kiss her body slowly, tenderly taste her sweet nectar as it dripped down his mouth and tongue. His mind ran rampant with all the things he’d do to her if he could. It wasn’t suppose to go this way since he had come just simply to talk but in this moment now?… ‘Damn this mating season!’ He silently cursed in his mind. 

He basically had two choices as she still remained unaware of his presence. He could just leave now and she’d be none the wiser or do the unthinkable...but then surprisingly he had heard his name fall from her lips in soft whispers, an orgasm beginning to overwhelm her and that was all it took for Leo to succumb. Something primal inside him had snapped and breathing heavily he pulled back the curtains watching as she rode out the wave of ecstasy that had now gripped her body. Her hooded eyes meeting his just as she peaked Leo took his chance pulling her towards him pressing his mouth upon hers as he searched out her tongue with his own tasting her sweetness. At first Leena was shocked but then surrendering to his will she melted into his arms sighing deeply as he overtook her.

Leonardo’s loins ached with want as he threw her naked form over his shoulder nuzzling his face against the softness of her skin he turned and hurriedly went in search of her room. His need to take her screamed out to him in his mind and he would waste no time. She was just perfect. Droplets of water dripping off of her skin making her mocha colour glisten in the dim light of the room as he laid her gently down upon the bed. He towered just above her and was able to gaze fully upon the beautiful body that he would soon ravage with his own, there she lay in anticipation waiting in awe as he slowly removed his gear. His need had overtaken him and in a lust filled daze he released himself fully to her. Leena's eyes opened wide at the sight of the large appendage that stood erect between his legs it was quite an amazing sight and with lips parting she let out a gentle sigh. It was a deep rich dark purple with a wider tip different but having similarities to any human male's. Leena bit her bottom lip as she’d never taken a man that size before and exhaling she felt a little overwhelmed and a little excited for the unknown.  
\----------

Meanwhile at the brownstone 20 blocks away.....  
As midnight struck another woman was all too aware of the ninja in the room with her. Violet lay on her back with her lover propped on his side next to her. One arm braced his frame while the other was busy guiding fingertips over the soft flesh laid before him. He wasn’t sure what woke her, but once she shifted on the bed those blue eyes were open.

They spoke about how their current activities put them in a sort of limbo for her customs. Mikey voiced his concerns on how they would live, how his lifestyle could interfere, and possibly his greatest concern how little he felt he could bring to the table. Violet didn’t disappoint. It turns out Deh-Ruk women not all that concerned with their mate’s ability to provide. Deh-Ruk men were warriors by trade, and their occupation was to be a soldier. Women ran the households and the males were expected to protect them. The males were also expected to become the major caretaker of children, so females continue with their work. All of which took some time to settle in Mikey’s mind.

It didn’t help that his girl was still in nothing but those black panties. Violet lay relaxed under his fingertips. He traced the dip of her waist, the flat plane of her stomach, and took some time on the trim of her last bit of clothing. Violet was in that lush place between sleep and waking. Her eyes were closed with a soft smile pulling at her heart shaped lips. His attention kept getting drawn to the the round breasts that rose and fell with each breath. He skimmed his hands along her sides to distract himself. Her giggles and mild struggle brought a flush to her cheeks, and she tried to curl away from him. It only encouraged him to further his torture, and he rose to his knees to continue.

A few moments of this game left Violet breathless with laughter on her hands and knees with Mikey looming over her in a similar position. He had begun mixing soft kisses to her sensitive neck and shoulders to add gasps and those little noises from the back of her throat to her laughter. Her scent already beginning to bloom with her desire. His head spun with it and he reeled back on his knees hauling Violet upright with him. His calloused hands kneaded her breasts, and his teeth grazed her neck. She complemented with mewls and reached back to steer his lips to her own.

He ignored the throb in his tail in order to focus on his task. His hand trailed down her torso to slip beneath the black fabric. He groaned against her lips at the slick flesh he found. The scalding silky flesh. Violet gasped and his other arm crossed her torso to keep her upright, but he continued gently to explore. Applying soft pressure he slid his two fingers over her folds finding where the parted, and where his Violet liked best. He enjoyed his leisure pace of teasing and testing until Violet was whimpering and reaching over her head to grip his carapace. Her hips ground into his touch until one digit carefully sank into her.

For Mikey it was like standing with one foot in heaven and one in hell. Violet was tight, slick, and fragrant. Her hips silently told him when to pause because they shied up, or when to glide further when they bore down. His other hand teased her breasts, and he felt rather smug when her thighs trembled in time with the pulsing on his digit. Feeling free to move he began to pump his palm curving to her mound to stimulate that tiny bundle of nerves. He could feel himself drop down, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Violet was moving against him with those delicious noises. He tested curling his finger, and Violet began to buck while whispering small broken versions of his name. All at once, her body arched and he churred heavily as her scalding walls tightened over his thick digit.  
Violet let her body be lowered back to the bed, and be turned to lay on her back once more, but she was too busy still catching her breath. She felt his hands tug away her last and now soaked bit of clothing, but her body was still tingling with her climax so she couldn’t bring herself to care. That was until she felt a kiss on her inner thigh. Lashes fluttered to find her lover churring to himself as she continued to kiss his way toward her center. He knelt forward with one arm baring his weight, and the other reached between his legs where she could see his grip on his weeping cock. Her head fell back when his lips moved over her for the first time, and his churr rolled through her whole body.  
Mikey lowered himself slowly bringing his mouth down gently to the warmth of her heaving mound. He inhaled deeply breathing in the light musk of her scent and his tongue began to flit just over the hidden pearl encased in her delicate fold. Trailing teasingly she gasped as his tongue plunged and spun in a circular motion suckling and nipping causing her to grasp his head as he plundered his treasure.

Violet’s head fell back onto her pillow as he pulled her into ecstasy his muscular arm wrapped around her thigh and she on precipice of cumming. He paused as he felt her body tightened and then finally release the essence that he craved swallowing loudly he drank of her greedily.  
“Oh Mikey…. Mmmmm ahhh” Violet mewled causing him to smile as he continued with his ministrations. Her noises were turning him on so much he groaned feeling his cock rock hard in his hand that he began to stroke.

Violet learned a lesson that night. When Mikey found something to his taste there was little to be done to separate him from it. Yet another wave of bliss scattered Violet’s thoughts. Her thighs trembled, and words were entirely lost she made a pitiful attempt to struggle again his hold on her hips. It was enough, but not to get him to leave her entirely. He circled like a shark. Heavy kisses trailed over her hips, stomach, and thighs. A soft nip to her tender inner thigh made her yelp, and tug at the lip of his carapace. There wasn’t much power behind her grip, but he crawled upwards to lay a searing kiss.

She embraced him letting her fingers trail over his shoulders and tracing where they merged into his shell. He growled as his length slipped against her thigh. She moaned at the scalding weight of it. He pulled back with a smirk. 

It wasn’t something he had expected. To feel so comfortable, and openly desired. Without out a single piece of his normal accouterment- ninja or surfer. He had nothing but his scales, shell, and … a shudder pulled at him when she shifted her hips, and consequently grinding against his aching length. He looked down at the woman responsible. Gem like eyes watched him with affection outlined in porcelain and lavender. 

Her hips rolled again and he couldn’t help but buck. The motion shifted his length to glide over her slick and now swollen folds. A deep churr made him sink to cover her body with his. Slow urging pressure brought their bodies against one another. He couldn’t take much of this. He was far too wound up from enjoying her. Another roll and he made the glorious mistake of looking between them. The dark purple of his cock against her cherried lips. The heat of her core was too much. Her moans and gasps, and he couldn’t hold on. He let out a long groan as the heat peaked and rushed up his length. Ropes of his seed painted her stomach. 

Violet was left mewling and nuzzling into his neck. She was far too high off of her own bliss to care about the mess. The two caught their breath for a moment. Violet gently began to move from under him. She joked she needed to make a break for it to shower while he was still weak. 

Then, she paused clinging to the doorway with a giggle, “But I suppose you could always join me.”  
Mikey grinned lazily, and lept to chase her to the bathroom. She yelped and scurried away. He smiled watching her giggled ducking into the room. He couldn’t catch her, but he did land a swat on her rounded rump. He reached above him to grasp the frame of the door to watch her prep a shower. 

“I’ll be just a sec babe”, he winked.  
He turned from his smiling Violet to hunt down his cell. Upon finding it he sent a quick text to Donnie to ask him to let the family know he wouldn’t be home for practice. Just as he was about to head back to the shower featuring a naked Violet his phone rang. Lifting an eye ridge he answered.  
“Dude, I’m sorry, but I’ll be back tomorrow night”, Mikey grunted.  
“No, it's not that. I was just wondering if you knew where Leo was… His phone is off, so I can’t locate him…” Don sounded a little worried.  
Mikey frowned, “Nah man, I haven’t heard from him.”

He could hear Raphael going on about how they all knew who he would be doing if he was out. Mikey rolled his eyes, but remained silent. Then, Don piped up, “So, I am guessing things went well?”  
Mikey couldn’t help but brag, “Yah!” Then, he smirked, “But I have a little more making up to do”.  
He ended the call before Don could comment, and made his way back toward the steaming shower.

****************************************************  
Leo watched Leena carefully in the low lighting of the room as her chest rose and fell in anticipation of what he was going to do next. She laid back propped up on her pillows holding her legs together shyly from the intensity of his searing gaze. In the back of her mind she wondered in awe at how he had found her and if he had the ability to read minds.

Her breathing grew shallow as he approached gently running his calloused hands upon her bare thighs, he felt the softness of her skin in wonder as if he were touching a woman so intimately for the very first time. Resting back on his haunches caressing her, his hands then travelled up her legs carefully resting upon her knees. He gazed deeply into her eyes as if he wouldn't proceed without her permission. To Leena it felt almost ritualistic like he was being reverent worshipping her body as if he were at an altar. It was like nothing she had ever experienced with anyone before and not wanting to break the spell she remained silent nodding her consent. 

Leo inhaled and swore to himself that he was in heaven because she wanted him. What were the chances that a simple talk would turn into this?. It would be his first but he was sure he had watched enough porn over the years to at least pretend to know what he was doing. If anything he was going to to enjoy himself and hopefully give her something she’d never forget. 

So taking his time he leaned over her kissing her earlobe trailing little nips down the curve of her neck till he tasted the fullness of her lips. Suckling there he smiled leaning back because she was panting from his kisses, it was time and he was ready to go in for what he really came for. His hands rubbed and ever so slowly he parted her knees to see what she had hidden between them, humming his approval the heat that had begun to form there hit his senses all at once. He could smell her desire knowing that he needed to have a taste and bringing himself down toward her folds he inhaled deeply drawing in her scent. Rubbing his face against her soft mound Leena gasped as Leo then pushed and nudged himself deep within her slit licking then suddenly flicking the tip of his tongue she mewled as he found her bundled nerve centre. His large tongue was to much as she whimpered trying to move away but Leo hungrily pulled her back to him his mouth now sucking and rapidly moving up and down tormenting her. A moan escaped her throat as he’d begun to pick up speed suckling and slurping in ecstasy her slick fluids seeping copiously onto his lips. Her moans turned into cries and her body arched as he brought her closer and closer to the brink. He could sense her getting so close that he could feel his cock grow bigger his mind now filled with the anticipation of plunging deeply into her hot cavern.   
Unable to hold on any longer Leena tensed up digging her nails into the skin where his shoulders met shell. A shiver ran down his back as she cried out releasing all of her sweet essence to him. His strong arms wrapped fully around both thighs he pulled her closer face buried deep closing his eyes savouring every bit, he lapped up the coveted fluid drinking her in hungrily. Satisfied then he drew her up into his arms and caught her mouth with his own his aggressiveness giving way to his probing tongue. She closed her eyes tasting herself upon his lips her body shivering at what he’d brought there. Filled with immense lust his breath caught. “I’ve been wanting to taste you so badly Leena, ever since the moment you sent those pictures. You are so beautiful.”

He churred as he pushed again into another kiss and Leena’s spine tingled at the sound of his deep husky voice. Realizing her mistake she said nothing thanking God she had gotten the wrong number. Bringing her hand up she touched his naked plastron feeling the nervous energy flow between them. What was this that she was feeling? Even when she had been intimate with any other man she was turned on but absolutely nothing like this burning passion. It was crazy in this moment she felt as if she had known him intimately before maybe a past life? She now wanted to feel much more closer to him, to feel him deep inside her. Ending in gentle kisses she wrapped her arms around his neck gently embracing him she breathed in his rich deep and earthy smell and throwing her head back she closed her eyes as he began trailing wet kisses across her breast and teasingly suckled at her taut nipples. It was just too much and Leena suddenly became desperate whimpering for him to take her now.“Please... Leo I need to feel you inside me.”

He needed her too and wanting to please he raised her up just before him as he sat upon his knees gazing up into her black brown eyes he lined up the tip of his cock just to the middle of her centre and ever so gently as not to hurt her, slowly brought her down again. He held her on his lap and watched in awe as her face contorted from pain to pleasure as she adjusted to his girth stretching her to the very limit he filled her completely. He moved using a slow pace at first and following his lead Leena whimpered as she began to glide gently with him sliding up and down his wide glistening shaft. Feeling his length stretching her wide at every movement she moaned loudly as he then bucked and paused smirking in delight at the loud grunts she made. Feeling devilish he caught his pace and he rolled his hips increasing his speed. Her legs moved wider to wrap around his waist as best she could her feet resting against the lip of his shell to control the deep thrusts he made as he pumped. His churrs reverberated through his chest as Leena moaned and cried out at every push and pull. Leo ran his hand up her back the other cupping her large ass he squeezed kneading her burning flesh and she held on to back of his carapace for dear life as she rode him well into the night.   
The mingling of musk and sweat dripped from their bodies intensity increasing as Leo wrapped his arms around her waist his mouth upon her breast kissing nipping suckling as if his very life depended on it. Their fucking increased becoming almost violent his mouth falling open in ecstasy as he felt the emergence of his release imminent but desperately willing himself not to cum before she did. A hot white flash overtaking him “Oh fuck yeah! Oh Baby fuck!!!!!” yelling as she slammed against him. “Oh shit! yess YESS!!! YESS!!!!!” Leena wailed as her body arched orgasm spilling over in time with his own and they found bliss together. Groaning loudly Leo pumped the last of his burning hot seed deeply within her as she shivered and convulsed drawing in everything he gave. Panting heavily foreheads pressed together she looked deeply into his eyes and pressed her mouth onto his to seal their tryst. Leena then embraced him laying her head against his chest snuggling into him they fell back into the bed coming down from their sensual high.

 

In the end he watched her fall asleep caressing and kissing her gently as they laid there basking in the afterglow of their romp. Settling in the dim luminescence of the bedroom light Leo smiled to himself but after awhile as the high of the moment wore away his mind ran on the thoughts of home, Shit! He realized the time and looking around in a panic decided it wouldn’t be wise to stay there with her. Suddenly feeling guilty for taking advantage of her like this he immediately got up to take his leave. He had only come here to talk with her and it had turned into a night of sex fuelled passion   
Frustratingly enough he still wanted her but the hormonal surges he felt during mating season had clouded his judgement causing him to act out in the heat of the moment. If it had been any other time, control would have won out and he would have approached her more sensibly but everything had felt so good to him and now that he had sobered he had to think but before he left he gently kissed Leena one last time hoping that she’d forgive him for not staying or saying goodbye and hurrying home he hoped that he wasn’t missed.  
In the morning Leena slowly got up wondering if it all had been a dream as she turned feeling the empty space beside her but being naked and feeling the ache between her legs a remembrance of his presence there she knew that she had spent the night with him. She now wished that he was with her suddenly longing for his touch and missing him she felt cold from his absence. Leena sighed “Just like that huh?” It felt just like every other time she'd been with a man who just wanted to have some fun. Feeling a little hurt and abandoned she wearily looked over to the open window one that he’d probably gone through. The curtains blew gently in the breeze and she wondered if he ever come back to see her again. 

***************************************************  
Violet chewed her lip, and tried to focus on selecting a movie. However, she was terribly distracted. She had never thought a male would be satisfied with this “limbo”. However, after an encore in the shower she was now certain that Mikey loved limbo. He was currently serenading her from the kitchen while he made lunch. They had slept into the afternoon, and Violet was all too happy to lounge about. 

She watched lazily as he made his way towards her with a tray of food. Her eyes focused not on the food, but rather on the male. He had put on his pants while playfully lecturing her that he couldn’t trust her to keep her hands to herself. Now, though his joke might have had been more of a prediction. Her eyes were glued to those pants that hugged his legs, but hung loosely about his hips drawing her eyes to them and his plastron which had a way of making her knees weak. It also appeared that Mikey noticed.  
He cocked his head with a wicked smirk, “Hungry babe?”

Violet felt her cheeks flush, but she nodded. She it would be hours before they watched the movie. However, this time the couple spoke between kisses, and ate slowly. They exchanged stories, and Mikey began to learn that his Violet was no delicate flower. She was just as much a warrior as he was, and as darkness began to loom he he learned Violet’s name actually had nothing to do with flowers. 

****************************************************

In the lair another turtle was awake. Donatello had woken with a start to one of the dings from the doors security systems. He rubbed his eyes, and groped for his glasses. Once able to focus he could tell that his eldest brother had made it home. However, from the safety of his lab Don watched his proud brother slink into their home, and rushed into his room. Leo had only looked this guilty once before. When they were little, and he had injured himself practicing with his katanas without supervision. Their father had patiently waited for Leo to come clean on his own. It had taken three days. They were seven or so then.  
The lanky turtle sighed, and began to shuffle towards his own bed. But he wondered just how long until Leo came clean this time.

Violet chewed her lip, and tried to focus on selecting a movie. However, she was terribly distracted. She had never thought a male would be satisfied with this “limbo”. However, after an encore in the shower she was now certain that Mikey loved limbo. He was currently serenading her from the kitchen while he made lunch. They had slept into the afternoon, and Violet was all too happy to lounge about.

She watched lazily as he made his way towards her with a tray of food. Her eyes focused not on the food, but rather on the male. He had put on his pants while playfully lecturing her that he couldn’t trust her to keep her hands to herself. Now, though his joke might have had been more of a prediction. Her eyes were glued to those pants that hugged his legs, but hung loosely about his hips drawing her eyes to them and his plastron which had a way of making her knees weak. It also appeared that Mikey noticed.  
He cocked his head with a wicked smirk, “Hungry babe?”

Violet felt her cheeks flush, but she nodded. It would be hours before they watched the movie. However, this time the couple spoke between kisses, and ate slowly. They exchanged stories, and Mikey began to learn that his Violet was no delicate flower. She was just as much a warrior as he was, and as darkness began to loom he he learned Violet’s name actually had nothing to do with flowers.  
_____________________

Leo paced about his room hoping that no one saw him slink in and how he had to get to the shower without being seen or heard. He could of showered at Leena’s but being in a hurry he now realized that he smelled of sweat the streets and most prominently of sex. If he ran into anyone now they would definitely know what he was up to tonight and he wasn’t in the mood to be questioned or give any answers about his absence or newly acquired and interesting odor.  
He then sat on his bed and thought of the woman he’d just made love to and felt guilty about the way he’d left her alone, he wasn’t sure what had came over him. Leena had felt amazing and closing his eyes he imagined himself taking her over and over again. She just did things to him that made his loins ache and mind reel but he had to think seriously of what it could mean if he’d started anything with her but she was a distraction and being around her would make him lose focus. He was a ninja and the leader second to his father of his clan and being in a relationship with Leena would put her in danger and have one more thing he’d have to worry about in his life. Not only that she was human and what kind of life could he really provide for her anyway. He felt sorry that he had let his hormones take hold of him like that and swore to himself that he’d apologize but then thinking of how he gave it to her made him secretly surge with pride. He would never admit it to anyone but taking her the way he did made his spine tingle and he thought of other ways.

Peeking his head out of his room he looked around the lair to make sure no one was there and taking a quick mental note he knew his father would be in his room taking tea Donnie most likely hold up in his lab assembling some contraption, and Mikey was most likely in his room reading comics or in the living room playing video games but sensing his absence he felt safe on that front for now and good thing too because Mikey was always one to take the element of surprise popping out of nowhere most likely to torment him. Now Raphael he was either in the dojo lifting weights or quite possibly hitting the streets on his nightly prowl with his buddy Casey Jones. Hoping for the latter he uncharacteristically snuck to the shower room and making it there safely he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

As he ran the hot shower he stepped in and rested his head against the cool tiles. Feeling the hot water hit his shell running down over him he closed his eyes and wistfully thought of Leena again. Just the hissing of the shower alone brought him back to how she’d touched herself moaned his name and well…… Leo groaned as thoughts of touching Leena’s soft skin sent shivers through him, her kisses her fat ass and breast bouncing in his mouth as she rode his cock.  
“What have I done?” Leo said out loud to himself as he knew he had made a mistake but he had wanted her so bad and wanted her still.. It was unfortunate that he had imprinted on her and It was now going to be hard staying away but he knew he had to for the sake of her well being. She was like a drug to him and it was the only thing he could do to control his need for her.

Sighing again Leo found his hand running down to his swollen tail and feeling conflicted he began to massage till he descended stroking till he released all of his frustration. Afterward finishing he cleaned himself up washing it all away then stepping out of the shower and towelling off he heard a gentle knock at the bathroom door.   
The bathroom door swung open to reveal a exhausted looking Leo. Don took in the odd shade of green that didn’t suit his brother. Leo rarely allowed himself to be seen this way, so it was no surprise when the blue banded ninja adjusted his stance to be unaffected. It was too late though. Don had seen far too much in that moment that confirmed that something was wrong, very wrong.  
“What is it Don?” Leo grunted crossing his arms over his plastron.

Donatello was normally more patient, and willing to beat around the bush. However, with dawn looming and no caffeine to supplement his mood he was less amicable. So, he swallowed his growl, but managed to grind out. “Where have you been?”

“Out”, Leo pushed past his taller brother roughly.  
“I would expect that from Raph, not you…” Don scowled as he watched his eldest brother make a great show of walking to his bedroom.

****************************************************

The youngest brother laid the plush couch with Violet sleeping against his chest. Another movie played over the screen, but he was occupied with her peaceful features. Her hair slipped through his fingers, and encouraged those little purrs from her. He traced her cheekbones and jaw, and let his fingertips linger on her plush lips. This was all to be his. He had never thought himself a person who would want to claim a significant other. It was something that he left to his elder brothers. It could have just been mating season warping his thoughts, but the thought of Violet made a whole new set of emotions and instincts. All of which currently centered on the idea of claim. 

His gaze shifted to the coffee table. His mask was neatly folded along with his beads and nunchucks. He was warm and relaxed despite not having a single one of those items on. Midnight was looming, and he knew he had to leave. It was surprising as it was that his brothers had yet to come drag him back to the lair. He carefully sat up, and pulled Violet to sit in his lap as she woke. He smiled at the pout on her lips.  
“Babe, I …”, he was interrupted as she curled back to his chest to ignore him. It was her best defense against letting him say goodnight.  
He chuckled and urged her back into looking at him, “When mating season is over in a few days I wanna bring you to the lair.” Violet blinked sleepily, so he continued, “You could bring Leena, so you’re not alone.”  
She nodded happily.   
“I want to introduce you to my father”, he added softly.

Violet’s eyes widened, and for a moment she reached out to cup his jaw. Slowly she leaned forward to press her forehead to his. There was such sweetness to the gesture he could hold back his words.  
“I love you”, he whispered slowly.  
Violet’s teal eyes searched his for a moment, and then she place a slow kiss to his lips. One turned to several. They were slow and tender. Not searching to increase or dissipate- only enjoy. When she stopped she didn’t pull away, so he felt the words fall from her lips to his.  
“I love you Michelangelo.”

His brothers could wait a little longer he decided. They could wait because he needed to hear her say those words again. Just the way she had just said them. She didn’t seem to care that he was practically crushing her to the plates of his chest. No, she only increased her own grip. The youngest brother would arrive home just before dawn, and it would be the first time in his adult life he didn’t want to put on his mask or hold his nunchucks. 

****************************************************

Donnie followed behind him inquisitive as ever and it looked like Leo wasn’t going to get off Scot free like he’d hoped. Turning to his brother he explained that he was alright.  
“Look Don it’s nothing, I was just out and had a bit of a run in ok?”

“You were gone for the whole night it’s almost morning Leo and you turned off your cell. Did you get into trouble? Raphael and I would have helped if you needed it.”  
Donnie noticed something off about him and seeing some dark bruises around his neck and shoulders he stepped closer to observe.  
“Are those bite and scratch marks Leo?…. Where on earth did you get those? The indents look to be human female I’m presuming but——”  
“Look it’s nothing alright! Just don’t worry about it Don ok?!” Leo snapped and made a face as he began to shut his door leaving his brother standing in the darkened hallway but before Don could trudge away Leo opened the door again and softly assured his younger brother that everything was ok not to worry and that he should go and lay down that they’d talk again in the morning. Satisfied with that Donnie made his way to bed still considering the bite marks.

Leo sighed shutting his door once more then making his way over to his bed he laid down and considered how he’d cover the marks and what he was going to tell Donnie in the morning. He had been glad Donnie had come to him after his shower and not before since he really didn’t want to explain to brother about his nightly activities but then biting his lip he smirked to himself thinking about how riled up Leena must of been to leave marks on him like that but then turning toward the wall facing his bed he thought of how he was going to keep anyone from finding out about his nightly visit with her. 

Donnie had looked at his brother skeptically since he wasn’t buying his story as there were little bite marks all over him and it made him quite curious. Maybe an examination would confirm his suspicions about them being female but who did they belong to? Also Leo had a way of looking to the right of a person then up when he fibbed, Donnie was always good at knowing all of the small nuances his brothers had but tonight however it seemed such a small thing to persist. 

The main thing was that Leo was back home now safe and whatever it was he was up to Donnie would have to harass him about it in later. Right now without his cup of coffee he was to tired to pursue much more then that and speaking of which he would have to remember to ask April if she could bring him some more of his favorite in the morning. Laying in bed however Donnie then thought about mating season as it had been rough for all of them this and past years before. This year Donnie had managed to cope finding ways to keep himself occupied as usual even though he had nightly dreams of his friend April but he kept himself in check and usually gave her a friendly warning to stay away for about a month. Mikey on the other hand went a little stir crazy and tormented them all which drove them nuts but he now had someone to occupy his time so that was ok. “Lucky duck” Don smiled to himself feeling happy for his baby bro. But then thinking of his older brothers Raphael and weirdly Leo had been acting quite strangely it made Donnie give pause. Raphael usually acted up that wasn’t so unusual but Leo his behaviour tonight was very out of the ordinary and he was being very secretive. Donnie then considered that maybe Leo was right everything was fine “But those bite marks……” He pondered out loud as slumber started to overtake him. 

****************************************************

Arriving home Mikey had not been able to stop smiling. Even with the lingering issues of mating season nothing seemed to matter. There was a woman who loved him. So, his brother’s teasing went unnoticed. He only became nervous at the thought of his father. He had rehearsed his speech a few times, but every time he moved toward the shoji doors towards his father’s room he forgot every word. Like right now. He shifted from one foot to the other, and distantly heard his brother’s whooping at the game they were watching on the main floor of the lair. The new lair was larger which was nice since they weren’t little kids anymore. 

He was nervous because their father was never thrilled with the idea of revealing themselves, and especially about bringing them home. Only Casey had breached that rule since the destruction of their first lair. Now, he had to convince his father that it was ok for two women to come into their home. Not such an easy task, but they girls were expecting to be picked up for their visit tomorrow night. So, he was out of time…

Before he could finish his thought the doors slid open with a sharp snap. There stood his father looking as calm and reserved as ever, but to the trained eye there was a small pull at his eyes that told Mikey his father was annoyed. He had seen that line many times in his life.  
“Michelangelo is there a reason you are standing guard?” He spoke slowly, but he had been waiting for his youngest son to approach him. 

It was odd for the youngest to be coy. Mikey had always been one to shout his excitement, and to parade the item of his affection before every member of the family. He was always relatively unphased by the actual reaction to his newest reason to live. So, this quiet and almost pensive version of his son had concerned him. However, when he wasn’t aware the sensei had seen the way his son had moved through their practices focused and yet blissful. The youngest ninja was a natural at their art, and despite finding every reason imaginable to avoid practicing his skills as a child Michelangelo was still often the first to pick up a new skill.   
“I… Father I need to speak with you”, the orange banded ninja recovered enough of his bravery to bow his head.

Splinter motioned his son in, and directed him to the low table where he was taking his afternoon tea. They both settled down, and the father poured another cup for his son. His youngest was staring at him though. His brilliant blues focused, and to his pride his son straightened with an expression of determination.  
“What troubles you my son?” he asked lifting his cup.

Mikey smiled and shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong… It's something good. Something I think you want for all of us.” He paused only to find his father’s patient expression waiting. He took a breath, and let it out slowly before he began again. “I met a girl.”

His father’s stare withered, but before he could comment Mikey interrupted. “She’s the one.”  
The words were enough to make the master ninja pause. He set his cup down and gave a long sigh, “My son I know your heart, and I do not doubt your feelings. However, there is no way she could fully understand our life."

Mikey didn’t miss a beat, “She’s Leatherhead’s daughter.” It took everything in the youngest ninja to keep from laughing when his father nearly choked on his tea. So he continued, “She’s fought in their war with the Kraang at his side. He asked her to live here and help other refugees sheltered here.”

Splinter took a moment to let the information sink in before remarking. Well, his youngest had always managed to be full of surprises. Leatherhead’s daughter might as well have been a rabbit out of a hat. He remembered the way that the huge reptile had referred to his little one. The conversation moved along, and Mikey left with his father’s blessing. Though there had been a lecture on Leena tagging along.

He made his way down to the living room where he could see his brothers getting up to refresh their beers over the commercial break. He grinned and told them that the girls would be over the next night. 

Upon hearing this Leo immediately cringed in his seat looking uncomfortable looking for a way to make himself appear unfazed by the news Mikey dropped on them. It immediately drew Donnie’s attention from a companion text he was reading and sitting there he watched the eldest squirm as Mikey gushed about Violet and how much he was in love and especially when he also mentioned Leena would be tagging along. Leo got up and excused himself to the meditation room.

"Where are you going Leo?! Mikey isn’t done sharing” Donnie’s eye ridge quirked as Leo glared at him on the way out. Donnie rubbed his chin curiously at his reaction and felt he’d check in on the eldest and do some digging later. Raphael paying no mind to anyone while his love stories were on perked up as soon as Mikey mentioned Leena’s name and became as animated as the youngest who kept going on and on. Finally not to be outdone Raphael sneered at Mikey and asked how rolling around in the sack all night and part of the day missing training equated to being in love. Feeling a bit jealous Raphael pointed out that getting poon was probably what had Mikey all worked up.

“So what? Ya guys a couple now? She finally sucked you off so ya showing off now or what?”  
Mikey looked at his older brother incredulously fuming at the lewd comments he made about his Violet now usually Mikey would take it in stride and laugh along to Raphael’s antics but Violet was special to him and he would not tolerate his brothers brashness. Donnie sitting beside them got up ready to move because he knew what was coming next and watching the youngest he was surprised to see the building anger forming on his face. Shit was about to hit the fan.

His fists clenched and he took a breath. He growled lowly to himself. He wanted to wipe the smirk off his largest brother’s face. It was too close to home. Violet was special to him for countless reasons. Nothing could have physically happened between them, and he would still feel this way. He acceptance at such an intimate level only deepened his affection.

“No one can ever be happy without you shitting on their parade can they?!” He barked.  
His brother only grunted with a cocky grin, “What’s the matter little brother? Did you spend all that time with her, and still not get any?”  
Donatello began to maneuver his way towards the stairwell. Leo had stepped back out of the meditation room, and stood on edge. It was surreal. Normally, it was Mikey breaking up the fights between the two eldest. Leo could count on one hand how many times he had seen his youngest brother this enraged. Clearly, Violet was now a serious topic, and Raph’s mouth was about to get him in trouble.

Something snapped in Mikey, and he lunged. One thing he had over all his brothers was his speed and agility. He landed two powerful blows to Raph’s jaw before he had to duck to avoid the fist aimed for him. Tucking down as he dodged he flung all of his momentum into his legs as his arms braced the ground. The result put him in something of a handstand, but also send a kick to that same point on Raph’s jaw. It had enough upward momentum to send the largest terrapin off balance and over the couch.

Raph landed with a loud crack and his shell took the impact against their concrete floors. He shook the star from his vision, and lept back to his feet. However, by now the other two brothers had stepped into motion. Don was pinning Mikey to floor from where he had already made a lunge to continue. Leo had snapped Raph to the wall by using his own momentum to his feet against him.  
“Don get him out of here!” Leo barked.

Mikey struggled against the purple banded brother as he was half dragged out, and snapped out of the hold. He put his hands up in surrender, but nodded his head to his red banded brother. “Fuck up your own life as much as you want, but stay out of mine. And don’t ever talk about Violet like that again.”

There was an unusual level to his tone. It carried a finality that was normally left to the eldest brother or their father. Above their father sighed heavily from inside his own rooms. Raphael was too old to be put in the hashi... they would have to find their own way in this.

Getting up Raphael shrugged then brushed Leo off as he growled “Get the fuck off me Leo! That little shit over there thinks he’s tha man now cause he got some broad laying up under him! Fuck off with that noise Mikey!” Raphael puffed up his chest to show how macho he was he was tired of hearing about all the action that he himself wasn’t getting and it made him sick to hear Mikey gush about his new girlfriend like a schoolgirl. It made him furious to be quite frank but it was always like this during mating season. Things got hairy around the lair and the brothers usually couldn’t talk or think straight when emotions were high.  
Even Master Splinter took short trips to avoid his boys when the time came around. They were that horrible to be around especially since they couldn’t blow off steam the proper way but after getting getting older he thought that they would find ways to deal this fight however was something he chose to stay well away from.  
Tonight however Raphael had a hard time tolerating any amorous show of emotion and opted for jealousy and rage instead. Storming out of the living room he yelled that it had been two weeks and he still didn’t have Leena’s number and accused Mikey of keeping the goods to himself and hearing him rant Mikey looked at Leo and Don with a confused annoyed look.

“What the shell he talking about Bruh? I sent Leena his number last week not my fault she didn’t get back to him.” Mikey curled his lip in disgust at red because he was always going on about something but then remembering his mistake he clapped his hands over his mouth. Yea he had later realized that he sent Leena Leo’s number by mistake.

At this Leo raised an eye ridge at Mikey's revelation but then twisting his mouth he realized that the pictures Leena sent weren’t for him after all. Biting his lip he thought about the mishap that Mikey had now created and how it had spurred him to bed Leena but you wouldn't know it after the sex fuelled night he gave her and the way she'd acted she’d be all over him if she came over now.

The fact was that Leena liked and wanted Raphael so what was it now that she and Leo had? Pondering this he considered that since Raphael had it so bad for her that maybe he didn’t feel all so guilty about it after all, he had fulfilled a desire for himself and all before that big lug. Something he would repeat again if the opportunity presented itself he smirked to himself in triumph at Raphael’s continuous rant but then catching Donnie staring at him he set his face neutral again. It was settled he wasn’t going to give her up to big red that easily.

Donnie caught a glimpse of something on Leo’s face the man was definitely up to something. He sure was acting strange aside from his usual subdued behaviour during this season but then turning his attention to something else he thought of the girl who had his affection and suggested Mikey invite April over to meet the girls.

Authors’ Note:  
Thanks so much for reading! Please let us know what you think! Feedback means the world to us ^.^  
~ Nat3601 & Violet Blak


	4. Love in strange places

Title: Orange Violets  
Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment.

Authors’ Note: This work is written by both Nat3601 & Violet Blak!

Summary:  
Mikey takes a leap of faith, and finds out it's a small universe with a wicked sense of humor. Now, the brothers find many unexpected opportunities to explore, but with Mating Season looming time will only tell if the joke's on them.

Chapter 4: Love in strange places

Violet was digging for a pair of heels in her closet when she heard a noise. The warm spring like energy of Michelangelo slowly reached her. She stood in her walk-in for a moment to enjoy the giddy feeling. Butterflies as Leena called it. She glanced up at the mirror mounted to the door of her walk-in. She had pulled the top half of her hair back and away from her face, and left her curls rather them try to tame them. She stood barefoot in a basic A-line cotton dress that was a soft grey, almost stone colored with long sleeves. To keep warm she had pulled a pair of black tights on and was searching for her black knee high boots. She had even put on a little eyeliner and mascara in an effort to look a little more dressed up to meet the head of the Hamato Clan.

“Marco?” Mikey’s voice bellowed playfully from the main area of her home.

  
A giggle bubbled up from her throat, and she chirped. “Polo!”

The calling continued the until the closet door opened ending the game. Immediately, Violet found herself spun up into her lover’s arms. His scent brought on an instant sense of comfort, and she couldn’t help but tuck herself into his shoulder as he spun. Ironically, when she looked up she noticed her coveted boots were on a shelf she normally couldn’t see.  
Violet pulled back gently to reach for the shoes. The ninja saw her objective and easily lifted her a little higher to help her in the quest. Clutching the boots she giggled as he pulled her out of the small room.

“Leena said she might be a little late, but she should be here soon”, Violet giggled while trying to wiggle out of Mikey’s grip.

“Well then maybe I have a few moments for a little something with my baby cakes hmmmm?……”

Mikey quirked his eye ridge suggestively and gripped her a little tighter in his embrace making it hard for her to get away. Planting small kisses playfully along her neckline she giggled as she tried once more to wiggle out of his grip.

“Oh Mikey you know we can’t….. Leena…. And plus we’ll be late”

She laughed out loud as he attempted to nibble at her ear she was very ticklish in this sensitive area something he had learned during a heavy make out session and decided now was a good time to go in for an attack.

Laughing as they fell to her bed Mikey fell shell first holding her to him and it was this moment that she tried to making a break for it but he was to quick and pulled her back. Then rolling over he turned her around placing her on her own back and snuggled himself between her legs. Propping himself up he gazed at her as her giggles slowly died down. She was breathtakingly beautiful to him right now, her flushed skin pouty red lips and the unruly curls she always tried to tame. Lifting his hands up he gently stroked her cheek with his finger he could honestly say that he was falling in love with the girl laying beneath him and it spread warmth throughout his body. Violet looked back up at him as he gazed at her in awe.

“Aww Mikey why are you staring at me like that?” She asked him quietly blushing under his gaze.

“I don’t know babe just that you are so beautiful and that I’m the luckiest 6ft 2 turtle in the world right now.”

Violet giggled and turned down her eyes shyly she couldn’t believe how sweet he was being, most guys she encountered were not as romantic and for that she kissed him squarely on the flat of his nose. Smiling widely Mikey returned the kiss and then began his torment of wild kisses all over again making her laugh and try once more to get out from under him.

“Ahem! Am I interrupting something here should I come back later?” Leena stood against the door railing peering in on the two lovers on the bed. She had let herself in with the extra key Violet had given her in case she needed somewhere close by work to crash, they had become closer and Violet more comfortable once she had shared her secret with Leena. Looking over Mikey beamed at Violet's bestie.

“Naw girl we’re having a really good time wanna join in?” Jumping back in surprise Leena’s eyes went wide and she hurriedly walked out of the room starting with a laugh that she’d wait in the living room for them till they were done. Violet swatted her man lightly on the very nose for teasing her friend like that then she kissed him there again laughing and shaking her head.

“What babe? Three’s a crowd maybe? We could swing it”, He said and winked at her as he kissed her lips again and got up pulling her into him. Mikey was head over heels in love and never wanted to let her go. Never had he felt like this for anyone in his life and wondered if maybe he was ready to go to next step with her. Maybe he wasn’t thinking straight but he couldn’t deny his emotions and feeling wistful he hugged her tighter inhaling her scent and sighing he whispered.

“Marry me Vi…..”

Violet felt her heart clench. She gripped him fiercely in some attempt to fight the tightening in her throat. The WAY he said THOSE words. Marriage was something of a redundancy to her culture. A mating bond needed no ceremony. Couples had no such celebration until the birth of their first child. It was strange, the concept of flaunting their intimate bond over cake and music. Yet, those words struck through her and rang out like a bell. The relaxed certainty to those words. His scent was still thick, and it bathed her lungs. It gave her the courage to look up from his strong plastron and into those brilliant blues.

Those tender blues watched her patiently and she blurted out, “You want a wedding?”

He nodded his smile fading, not much, but enough for her to see it. So, she continued in earnest. “I’m yours. I want to be your mate… but are you sure you want a wedding?”

His features became impossibly brilliant again, and he nodded. Trailing one hand through her locks he looked at her clearly giddy. His energy so quick and light as it swirled over her skin that it felt like the wind. He pressed his forehead to hers, and whispered, “You’ll marry me?”

Violet blushed but nodded closing her eyes, and leaning into his affection. She rolled to her toes to place a soft kiss to his full mouth. “I am yours.”

He took a deep breath churnin the air between them, and let those words sink into his skin. Violet had tried to explain her way with energy. How it was like a sense to her. It was a way to see the world… a way to feel it’s pulse. He also was confused but utterly spellbound by the ways she would use that energy. He had felt an immediate draw to her from the moment he saw her. Utter comfort in her presence, and he could live the rest of his life like this. Because in her arms with her so close that their air mingled… he could feel it. He could feel that electric pulse. When they were intimate he had felt it tickle his skin, and he blamed it for the way his body burned when she pulled away.

His lips sank to find hers in slow kisses. They were not actions of lust or longing, but something softer. Trust, devotion, and a promise. He cradled her closer, but she pulled back just enough to be heard.

“You should ask me again… maybe in a week or two when a little more time has passed from mating season and…” her voice was cut off by his movement.  
Suddenly, she was tossed up only to be caught in his arms… bridal style. She could feel a scowl pull at her lips, but then just as she was intent on pinning him with a glare he simply beamed at her. You had to give him credit- when he was smug he had due cause. Violet still managed to cross her arms in a half made pout.

“Put me down.”

He chuckled and made his way towards the living room, “No can do baby cakes.”

Leena looked up with a laugh at the two. The overgrown reptile looked happy as a clam while his cargo was pouting. Leena had learned enough to know that if Violet wanted down- she would be down. So, the woman shook her head, and chose to focus on the couple rather than her feelings about spending an evening with all of the Hamato brothers.

Leena watched as the two lovebirds made their way into the living room and she was curious as to why her friend was pouting. Of course Mikey being his usual self was all smiles but this seemed a little different he seemed giddy like he was going to burst. Leena knew something was up and looking at her friend she wasn’t sure if she should ask.

“What’s up Vi? You’re man here looks like he won the lottery what did you do to him? Wait maybe I don’t want to know”  
Leena started to laugh as Mikey put down his bride to be. He was beside himself with excitement and couldn’t contain it any longer.

“We’re getting Married!” He blurted with a smug look on his face but looking to Violet she had now crossed her arms and stood there looking at him then smiled sheepishly at her friend. Leena was confused wasn’t this what Violet had wanted from the guy?

“What’s wrong Vi? He proposed? Aren’t you excited? How lovely!”  
Leena felt genuinely happy for her friend and wanted to share in her joy. Violet was happy but a little weary as she wasn’t sure if this was just mating season in full effect making Mikey over amorous. She wanted nothing more to spend her life with him but she wanted to be sure that this was the real deal.

“Well, Leena if you must know this guy here is probably still experiencing the full effects of mating season, so I’m kind of hoping that he’ll ask me again in two weeks.”

Mikey laughed and said he was never more serious about anything other than pizza in his whole life. Bending down he picked up his girl and gave her a hug and kiss. “You’re stuck with me now baby cakes!” Leena smiled feeling happy for the two but then thinking about what Violet said about mating season she thought about Leo and what they had done.

Leena was anxious about going to the lair because he’d be there. It had been a few days since his visit and she couldn’t bring herself to call him and he hadn’t made an effort to call her either so she wondered if maybe it had something to do with this mating season Violet mentioned. Feeling a bit distraught she wondered if he just used her for his own personal need or if he had real feelings for her, but the way he made her feel and the moment they had shared together stayed with her deeply. She wasn’t sure how it would go down or if she’d be able to not touch him if they came in contact.

Mikey pulled the vehicle around for the girls while they made their way down to the street. Violet watched her friend carefully. Her energy seemed to be growing more turbulent, and her expression was distant. Violet frowned, but before she could ask Leena anything Mikey pulled up, and the door slid open. All of her beautiful friend’s attention was refocused on the countless buttons and the complimentary disco ball.

Violet shuffled in next to Leena while casting a reassuring smile towards Mikey. He lifted a brow, but turned back towards the wheel without voicing his concern. Violet nudged her friend, and Leena cast her a brilliant smile. Oh, Leena was not ready to talk about it, or maybe not in front of Mikey? Either way, Violet knew that smile. It normally was used when Violet asked Leena about her night, and was usually followed up with lots of treats and alcohol before she would reveal the horror story the diner had been.

The alien chewed her lip as Mikey began to chat with Leena about the vehicle and all of it's buttons. It was only when Mikey made a turn into a dark alley that a knot formed in her stomach. They disappeared into the darkness as they pulled into the hidden passage, and down into the tunnels. Their voices had completely faded away from her when the vehicle came to a stop.  
Violet felt her own energy flicker, and she struggled to stuff it down. She looked up to see Mikey had slid the door open and was extending his hand. His eyes were bright with excitement, and his large hand took hers.

“Come on babe”, he chuckled ushering them both out. “Everybody’s waiting!”

Mikey lead them through a maze of long tunnels the girls were amazed at the hidden doors and never knew such things could exist underground.

“Who built all this Mikey?” Leena asked him as she followed behind her green host.

“Well, We did Leens. Donnie put together the blueprints and we helped him put it all together over the years. It’s just to keep our home safe from intruders and basically our enemies so far so good no breaches yet. You’ll see our home soon enough though it’s very old and hasn’t been used by humans in probably over eighty years.”

Violet became giddy as she followed behind her lover holding his hand. As they moved through the tunnels she couldn’t help, but be amazed by all the fail safes they came across to get to his home entrance and feeling excited as well her stomach flip flopped more at the prospect of meeting his father. She had heard so much about their honourable sensei the one they also called father but here she was about to meet the very man himself.

Violet looked back at her friend and they shared a smile. Leena had butterflies of her own but probably not for the same reasons as Vi. Her mind kept going back to that very night she shared with Leo, and she could feel the knots begin to form tightly in her stomach. Sensing something different from her friend Violet gave her hand a light squeeze and whispered that they would talk later privately.

Mikey stopped suddenly at a wall, but before he keyed opened the entrance he turned to Violet and gave her a huge smile. She could see the happiness in his eyes and feel the waves of excitement flow off his body to her own. It was hard not to share in his exuberance and she held his hand looking up into his eyes then reaching up on her toes they shared a sweet and simple kiss.

“You ready babes?!” Mikey exhaled with anticipation and with that he punch in the code and the wall before them slid open revealing the innards of a very old but very immaculate abandon train station. Everything was big spacious and airy Violet and Leena could not help but look around in awe at the beauty of his home. Leena was beside herself with how neat the place was and the murals that were painted on the walls amazing! She looked around speechless. Mikey beamed at the response he got from them and grinned widely with pride.

“We’re home!” Mikey called out grabbing Violet and pulling her close to him in an embrace.

“Welcome to my abode ladies Mi Casa es su Casa make yourselves at home.”

Mikey peered around, but saw no one around. The living room was set up in the center of their home and sunken into where the roundabout once was for the train. Donnie had crafted a huge sectional for them that hugged the curve of the sunken floor. There were railed staircases on either side that led to the upper level where their bedrooms and bathrooms were. The main floor held the dojo, kitchen, meditation room, and their father’s room with halls leading from the living room. It also appeared to have an amazing air filtration system to keep the sewer from being apparent. There was a final set of stairs that led to the lower level which functioned as Don’s lab. All of it was oddly quiet.  
Just as Mikey was about to call out again the purple banded ninja came up the lower level stairs. He lifted his goggles with a soft smile at the girls. He wiped his hands on his welding apron before reaching out to welcome them.

“Leo’s around somewhere, but everybody else went out to get some food. April had the van from work, so Raph tagged along. They should have been back by now…” He rubbed the back of his head to still his nerves. The tallest was still a little nervous to have all the women they knew in one room. “Uh… can I get you anything?”  
Leena smiled at the fidgety brother, and politely ask the direction to the restroom. Don happily told her to take the stairs and the directions. Leena watched the tallest ninja explain he was just wrapping something up, and that he would be back in a few moments. The two began to move in opposite directions on the stairs towards their destinations. Mikey had leaned down to nuzzle her when a voice cut through his affection.

“I see our guests have arrived”, a low calm voice broke the two away from each other.

Violet turned to see the ninjutsu master watching calmly. She took in his smoky colored fur, his large dark eyes which caught with shade of blue under the warm lights, and the clever way he had groomed the fur around his face into a style befitting his own eastern style. His energy was warm and tranquil. It's gentle waves made her feel relaxed, and she could feel the tension leave her shoulders. She felt a smile pull at her lips as he opened his hands in a welcoming gesture.

“Father, this is Violet”, Mikey’s voice was oddly formal. “Violet, this is Sensei Splinter.”

Violet blushed a little under the full attention of the master, but she bowed lightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Splinter was pleasantly surprised. His youngest often had a way of over exaggerating things, but as he took in Violet it was clear that he might have underestimated his most exuberant son. Inviting the two into the meditation room for tea allowed him to take in her fair features, long iridescent hair, and gemstone like eyes. It was no wonder Michelangelo was so taken with her. Violet also seemed extremely aware of her surroundings, and while his youngest was hyper focused on her. There were little movement between the two, and glances as they began to discuss Violet’s past. The sensei kept his expression in check as he learned exactly how Violet came to be adopted by Leatherhead, and her activities during the war. Her sweet nature was easily present, but there were hints to her other nature. Her movements were fluid and crisp, and her eyes seemed to make note of every detail.

He felt his heart strings pull at the way she looked at him. There was no fear or concern. Instead, she was shy and reverent. After the conversation lulled those teal eyes focused on him, and she spoke with such genuine resolve.

“I hope you approve. I know my customs are so very different than those of this planet, and…” she paused when he raised his hand.

The rat set his cup down with the other hand, and smiled taking her hand from across the small table. “I could not approve more my child. I had no idea my youngest had such excellent taste”, he joked.  
Violet met his gaze with a watery smile, relief etched to her features. He was unprepared for her to lung forward to embrace him. Her small hands clutched at the collar of his robes, and her face tucked to his collar. It had been a long time since his sons had reached out for any sort of physical affection let alone such a fierce display. His robes fluttered when he returned the embrace and breathed in her soothing scent. Michelangelo had always been one to find his own way- often without even knowing his course until after found his new inspiration, skill, or trinket. It appeared to be just as true with Violet. His son had followed his instincts, and found a treasure.

Above them Leena had taken to just a little snooping. She was on her way to the bathroom as directed, but since the doors along the way were wide open it couldn’t hurt to take a peek, right? One room was clearly Raphael’s. It’s walls were bare brick, and there were weights scattered about the room, and a messy bed so large it had to be his. Another on the opposite side of the bathroom door was clearly Mikey’s it’s walls and floors covered in comic books. Giving up her inspection of this wing of the lair she pushed open the heavy door to the restroom on that side. However, there stood Leo with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Adrenaline filled her veins at the sight of him. Well, until he dained to look up. His blue eyes were cold when he caught her eye. He pushed past her gently, but never said a word. He never looked back, and she refused to call after him. Her throat tightened as she stood inside the bathroom alone, and her lashes fluttered to keep the tears from gathering. No, she wouldn’t let him, and whatever the hell was wrong with him ruin her night. She splashed cool water on her face, and made sure there was no sign of her distress before turning to make her way downstairs again where she could hear the commotion of the others arriving with dinner.

“Hey everybody we're home!“ April called out letting everyone in the lair know that she and Raphael had arrived with food.

“Where is everybody? Hey we gots tha food ya don’t come it’s all gone!” Raphael yelled as he made his way to the kitchen with the groceries and multiple pizza’s April purchased for the get together.

Before coming down the stairs Leena took a few breaths to calm the butterflies that had developed in her stomach from seeing Leo but what had surprised her the most was his cool aloofness towards her. She had to fight back the tears and fanned away the raw emotion that had built up inside her from his rebuff. She wasn’t going to spoil this night for her friend Violet tonight wasn’t about her or her problems but how dare he walk away from her like that after she had given herself to him and yet she still wanted his touch. In the meanwhile she would walk with dignity for now but later she would confront him and demand an apology.

Raphael was the first to notice her and saunter over to the desired apple of his eye.  
“Hey there what’s good Leena?” he stood before her and for once acted in a civilized manner towards her. A little surprised by this she gave him a shy smile and told him she was good which then sparked a friendly conversation between the two.

“Ahem?!” April feeling left out cleared her throat as she watched her large friend smooze over Violet’s friend.

“Oh oh yeah April, this here is Leena. Leena this is O'Neil”. Raphael gestured without turning around. April rolled her eyes and using her best effort pushed him out of the way to greet Leena properly. Shaking her hand she told Leena her full name as she shook her head at Raphael.

April then made her way down to the lab where Donnie was calling him up to come and eat. Everyone then had began trickling in from their respective areas. Mikey beaming with pride as he followed behind his father with him and Violet linked arm in arm. Donnie came bounding up the stairs at the sound of April’s voice and Leo sauntered down the stairs to join them all.  
As he made his way over by Leena and Raphael, Leena couldn’t help but look sadly at Leo as he passed her again without a word it was a very brief moment but it was enough for Violet to catch on that something had happened between the two. She could sense the tension even from way across the room and knew that her friend who was usually rambunctious was acting more subdued than her usual self.

Taking this with a grain of salt Leena then turned back to Raphael giving him her full attention. At some point she had exchanged numbers with him and decided that she was going to give him a chance. Seeing that Leo’s intentions were nothing more than a night time fling it made her feel cheap and used and deciding that she was not to be played with she was going to throw herself into a potential relationship with Raphael instead. It wasn’t fair to Raphael but she was not going to let Leo get the upper hand and talking with him she laughed a little harder at his jokes and stroked his arm to show him that she was greatly interested which encouraged his intentions towards her further.

After eating Donnie offered the ladies a tour of their home which Raphael decided that he’d give Leena the special tour himself. It prompted Leo to roll his eyes, but seeing this Leena linked arms with Raphael and sauntering away with him he began showing her around. Leo huffed and walk in the opposite direction towards the dojo.

Violet linked arms with Donnie and was lead away to be shown the inner workings of their home leaving Master Splinter seated in the living room relaxing with Mikey and April. Biting his lip Mikey watched as his girl was lead away by Don feeling small pangs of jealousy arise. He knew it was nothing but he couldn’t help but feel a little territorial about Violet.

Down in the lab Don proudly showed Violet just how much he had done with the knowledge and tools her father had given him years ago. She carefully looked about with the tallest ninja looming over her eager to see her reaction. Violet wasn’t one to disappoint, and gazed upon him with pride.

“You are years ahead of the humans in technology! Do you have any idea how close you are to the galactic community standards?” She spun slowly looking over the wall of screens and shelves littered with gear. “Your work is so detailed. Nothing is left to chance… It's flawless!”

The lanky reptile shrank a little under her compliments, but blushingly thanked her. Time was lost to the pair as they batted information back and forth. Violet even updated his maps- the Kraang were losing territory at a wonderous rate. Violet explained that even though she was a very good leader in combat it was no longer in demand. What this community of allies needed now was a strong builder for their citizens. Which was where Violet came in. She had a natural knack for progress and community, so with the conflict winding down her role became proactive with those most decimated by the Kraang- the refugees hidden on Earth. She helped find them homes, work, and kept the growing community strong and united.

For Don it was fascinating, and the timeline she had managed it in was nothing short of miraculous. He was also eager to learn how she read and manipulated energy. He looked over Violet with new eyes. However, as the conversation lulled into gentle silence he moved for an obvious subject.  
“So, how is your relationship with Mikey?”

He smiled.  
Violet blushed and began to tinker with an old rubix cube from his desk. “Things are wonderful, but I am a little concerned about him.”

Intrigued, Don motioned for her to go on. He also noted that the slightly nervous Violet was quickly matching the sides of the cube… she had almost solved half of it already.

“Well, with your season only just now past I am afraid he might be making decisions with his hormones”, she spoke quietly and they both blushed at the mention of mating season.

“I was under the impression you had slowed him down”, Donatello added quickly.

“I did”, her blush darkened, “But before we left tonight… he proposed.”

Donatello blinked a few times, and swallowed thickly. “Well, I am not all that surprised. He has been referring to you as “the one”. I know he had a very long talk with father the other day. To be honest this still seems like a long wait for your culture.”

  
Violet frowned, “But it is so very rushed for your culture. Deh-Ruk are still connected to their roots in instinct and energy for us there is a category of compatible partners, and when one comes along at the right age, health, and frequency you pair with them. It is a far less emotional beginning for relationships. Not that pairs don’t bond deeply… we do mate for life, but that developes in the “honeymoon phases” then deepens over time. Some very traditional Deh-Ruk still hunt their mates down like prey… courtship on this planet is much more involved and complicated.”

Again, Donatello had to hold back his fascination in favor of the actual subject at hand. “I believe that my brother is serious in his proposal, but you suggestion to hold off on the topic for a few days is a safe way to go. While we are very affected by human culture and possibly even a little by their DNA, we are still reptiles and highly motivated by instinct as well.”

Violet sighed, but nodded before she turned her eyes up to his golden green ones again. “So, how long have you been courting April?”

There was a crash as the lanky terrapin fell out of his computer chair while sputtering.

“Uh uh um uh….. I’m-I’m not sure what you're inferring to Violet. I mean we’re we’re just friends nothing… nothing more.” Donnie stuttered then tightly shutting his mouth swallowed loudly his tongue suddenly felt dry as he uprighted himself and his chair. Violet gave him an all knowing look, and shook her head tsking at him for being so blatant in his affections towards the red head.

“Come now Donnie with all this here genius you can’t mean to tell me that you haven’t made one single move on that pretty lass upstairs.” Violet coyly teased and tilted her head at him waiting for a confession. He gave her a sideways glance and finally breaking his resolve he broke down and admitted his undying love for April. That he’d been in love since he’d known her as a young turtle and the things he wanted to do to her.

“Oh Violet! She does things to me you have no idea! I just want to…. I just want to….” He groaned leaning his head against his chair in bliss but then breaking out of his momentary daze he realized that present company still watched him with her hand over her mouth stifling a smirk. A deep crimson blush creeped up his neck and he became embarrassed. Violet giggled and smiled at Donnie but told him that he had nothing to worry about because she wouldn’t tell a soul giving him a reassuring pat on his arm.

“It’s quite obvious however Don, I hope you don’t mind me calling you that? But I sensed it immediately as soon as she walked in the lair. I suppose it doesn’t help that you’re still in the throes of mating season after all.”

Violet and Donnie shared a private smile and he gave her a look- teasing again that she would know because she kept Mikey part of the night and a full day away from home. Violet blushed swatting him playfully as he looked at her knowingly.

“Well played Don.” Violet winked and laughed with him over their admissions.

He then admitted that it was hard during this time for him and that he wished he had the courage to just tell her how he felt so avoiding her at all costs was his best defence.

“I mean she probably doesn’t even like me back or care the way I care for her if you catch my drift. I’m pretty sure I’m friend zoned”, he said giving a sad chuckle.  
Violet walked over to Donnie and placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him that he would find the right moment to reveal his true feelings but that there were ways that he could find out if April reciprocated them back without losing face. It was then that they heard someone cough loudly by the lab door and immediately the two became quiet as Mikey and April entered the lab.

A few moments earlier…

Mikey had been edging near the lab door. He heard a small crash, and immediately wanted to check on Violet. However, when he heard hushed laughter and quiet conversation he couldn’t open the door. Unfortunately, the walls were thick, so while he could hear their voices he had no idea what they were actually saying. Ever so carefully he peaked through the porthole-like window near the top of the lab door.

Before him was his lanky brother blushing under Violet’s affection. She appeared to be trying to sooth him by petting his shoulder and upper arm while his brother remained rooted in his rolling chair. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Violet or his brother… it was just that. He pressed his forehead to the cold metal door as he recalled the little things he had learned about Violet’s first mate. He had been tall, funny, kind, and impossibly intelligent. He was a medical examiner, and according to Violet a science fiction dork. All things that he had in common with his own genius brother. So, maybe it was paranoia or lingering hormones, but he didn’t like how long the two had been off together… alone.

“Ahem!” A loud cough from the stairs just behind him made Mikey jump.

A turn revealed April with her arm’s crossed in accusation, “What are you doing?”

The orange banded brother feigned innocence, but April only moved closer with a huff. His act wilted, and he shrugged. “I need to re-abduct my alien. Wanna help?”  
April rolled her eyes, but motioned for him to lead the way.

Leo sat brooding morosely in the dojo alone. First he was mad at himself for brushing off Leena the way he did when all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her again. Walking past her in the shower room he could sense her trepidation and her anticipation to speak but she had said nothing so he made no move to do so himself.

He was vexed that her original intentions weren’t meant for him, that they had been for Raphael all along when she had initially sent those pictures. Yes logic would dictate that it didn’t matter because he had bedded her before his brother which gave him the upper hand but Leonardo was a complicated soul. He was ashamed of himself for what he had done to her and felt embarrassed by his lustful actions as any honour bound bushido master would feel, it just wasn’t the way one conducted themselves. But the full effect of mating season had overwhelmed his senses and made him follow his most primal need. Still deep down he didn’t feel sorry either and was glad that it happened but It was vexing and perplexing all at once because he would have stayed his control if she would have just resisted.

True it was easy to place blame with her since she never did stop him or run away scared but he had to admit to himself that their contact left him exhilarated confused angered and wanting much more. It irritated him that Raphael now had her about the lair hand in hand when it should have been him.

Now situated on a tatami mat in forced meditation he could hear voices getting closer to where he was and it sounded like the object of his affections. Shit! He wasn’t in the mood to endure a full gloat session from his brother and it sounded as if Leena were still with him. Double shit! Leo sprung up and quickly scanned where to hide and choosing the dojo butsudan where his father burned incense it was large enough to obscure him from sight as he eavesdropped on their conversation. Throughout his ears burned at what transpired and he seethed with jealousy as Leena gave in into Raphael with her affections.

“So this here’s tha dojo where we train and meditate, well train anyway I ain’t one for all that meditation stuff. Shits to boring if you catch my drift much like Leo”  
Raphael leaned into his guest to draw a smile but she concurred and told him that meditation was a great way to clear the mind and that she did it often as it was a favourite pastime of hers. Leo smiled upon hearing this because he always lectured to his brothers the importance of a still mind but smirked and imagined his brother squirming to gain favour with her once again. Taking another tactic Raphael asked about her thoughts on his brother.  
“So Leena ya inta guys like him then?” Raphael was taking a bite at her to be playful but he had struck a nerve as he watched her blush with utter embarrassment over his question. Raphael scrunched his eye ridge in confusion but she had had him curious now and he pushed his question a bit further. He really liked her and wanted to know if maybe she liked him back because it would suck if she had a thing for his stuffy brother.

“Ya must, he showed me them pics ya sent him the other day. Ya looked real good.” Raphael smirked and winked at her but inside he was hoping she’d speak up and tell him that it was a mistake. Leena crossed her arms and uncrossed them timidly because she wasn’t sure how to answer. She wasn’t sorry that she had made a mistake indeed she liked Leo had the complete hots for him actually but he had used then shockingly rebuffed her. It had taken no more then a brief moment as she stood there Raphael waiting but feeling her disappointment and hurt rise towards Leo to Raphael’s relief she admitted that they had been for him all along and that a mistake was made.

“I knew it!” Raphael fist pumped into the air making her laugh but then settling in his mirth he leaned in closely towards her and taking a chance wrapped his muscular arms around her waist pulling her closely to him. Leena became surprised but didn’t pull away and instead rested her hands splayed against the hardness of his plastron feeling the lines and multiple scratches there. She gazed up into his eyes and her breath hitched.

“That’s good cause I really really like ya” Raphael looked down at her relishing in her beauty he wanted to kiss her bad but wouldn’t dare unless she gave him the go ahead. Leena smiled shyly at him but then suddenly thinking of Leo she raised up on her toes and planted a soft kiss against his lips. Raphael stood a bit taken aback and wondered in amazement did she just kiss me? Leena bit her lip as she lowered back down smiling coyly at him.  
“Don’t looked so shocked Raphael, I kind of like you too.”

Raphael chuckled at this but then pulling her in much closer he leaned in again initiating his own kiss tasting her lips enjoying the scent she gave off. He finally got what he’d been waiting for after all these weeks. He wanted to be close to her make her his and knew that it just wasn’t mating season calling to him. He felt this way prior to the hormones that churned in his body but it didn’t help that he beat off to the vision of her naked body every night from that very first night he laid eyes on her and what he really wanted to do with her was not worth mentioning well inappropriately anyway but in due time. He wanted to but he knew rushing was not a wise endgame.

Leena’s heart fluttered at his hesitation initially she had thought him a complete ass when they had ‘met’ with his big macho attitude and lewd behaviour that he was probably after one thing but right now she was seeing something quite different in front of her. Raphael was sweet and quite charming if he tried, a big teddy bear to more concise but that was it, he just wasn’t Leo and where his kiss left her warm. With Leo he had burned right through to her very core. She felt guilty, Leo had come in and taken what he’d wanted from her that very night. It wasn’t right but she couldn’t help that he made her insides melt and the place between her legs pool with desire. What he did most would find deplorable but she knew and hated herself because she always fell for the bad boys.

Back in the lab...

April looked about the lab, but she couldn’t keep her eyes from the two purple accented occupants. Violet was an enigma. Everything she learned added up to create a creature that was oddly well adapted to the brother’s. It also didn’t help that the girl was very attractive. She was sweet, mysterious, and smart. Mikey was obviously over the moon, but his normally untouchable confidence seemed to crack over the alien. He was a little obsessed, but that wasn’t odd for the youngest ninja… it was just strange to see him so nervous. Even now, rather than some clever line and act he was just standing there with a shy smile.

“We were starting to think you two might have forgotten about us”, April pouted watching Don chuckle.  
Violet’s expression fell, and her large teal eyes sombered, “I’m sorry! It's just been so long since I have been around anything so familiar.”

April waved her hands frantically, “No really, I was just kidding! It just didn’t seem like a good idea to leave you two alone for too long.” She gave a weak laugh, and reached for a small joke. “You never know we could have found a space ship down here or something…”

Violet cocked her head in confusion, “My ship is on Mars.”

April forced a laugh as Don stepped in to explain the joke, but it quickly spun out into a description of Violet’s ship. “Of course she already has a ship!” her mind screamed. It didn’t help that her words only made Donatello look at her like she was fucking santa claus. Normally, she was happy just to see the lanky genius show or share his interests. He was so shy. However, when that interest was fawning over the lilac haired alien April felt her temper rise. Donnie was usually eager to spend time with her, and they liked to hang out and talk. Yet, in the whole night Don had maybe said ten words to her, but he had a lifetime of catching up to do with Violet.

Her hands groped for her phone to distract herself, and she grumbled as the screen flickered. Then, a smile curved her lips. She made a small, “ahem.” It proved to be enough to catch their interest, and she held out her phone to Donatello with a pout. “Do you think you could take a look at my phone tonight?”

Donatello smiled brightly, and carefully took the device. He moved to one of his work stations, and motioned the young reporter over to detail the issues. April all too happily joined him, and the pair were quickly lost to the world in their conversation.

Sensing his que Mikey turned to Violet, and took her hand. She tucked herself to him, and followed him out of the lab unquestioningly. He tried to ignore the light trace of Don’s scent that lingered on her, and guided her to the kitchen.

“I didn’t realize I was gone so long”, Violet’s tone was quiet and she chewed her lip.

Guilt lashed at his gut, and he waved off her apology with a grin. “No worries babe. The lab is like that- you lose track of time. But up here I have a treat for you.”

“For me?” Violet parroted quietly.

He tossed her a wink, and put his hands on her waist. Violet made no objection when he lifted her to set her down on the countertop. He made a playful gesture for her to stay, and turned to pull out the cake he had made from it's hiding place in the back of the pantry. I was a rich cream cake with raspberry marbling. He normally wasn’t one to bake, but after seeing how much she enjoyed those kind of treats during his stay with her- he couldn’t resist doing a little something for her. He turned with the tupperware container in hand with their slices, but quickly forgot. He was actually lucky he kept his grip on them to be honest.

Violet had shifted. She had crossed her legs and leaned forward on her perch to try to see what he was holding. The change to her position had made the bottom of her dress hike up. Violet was wearing garters… thigh high black stockings with a band of lace at the top. Little clasps grasped at the lace from under a small black bow, and the ribbon like material disappeared under the stone color of the skirt of her dress. She was wearing black elegant lingerie with a little bow on each thigh… he could feel all the heat drain from his body and re-emerge in his twitching tail. He had always liked that kind of little outfit on the women he saw in dirty mags and on websites, and there was Violet. It was the only “skin” he had seen of her the whole night, and it just had to be her creamy thighs wrapped up like fantasy gift.

Violet he seen his eyeline, and blushed with an eep. Hands yanked her dress back into proper place, but it was too late. Mikey was already a breath from her, and gazing down hungrily- the containers were dropped carelessly onto the counter while his hands gently ran up her thighs. Violet bit her lip to keep her purrs at bay.

“Mikey!” She tried to chide him, but he only gaped at her.

“No Mikey! You’re wearing bows here”, he teased tracing her secretly revealed flesh from under her dress. He made a point to toy with the bows.

Violet squirmed, but he had a good hold on her. Plus, with his hands in such a sensitive place she was a little distracted to form much of a rebuttal besides, “I wear them all the time. I have lots of them.”

“You wear stuff like this normally?” He asked enjoying the feel of her skin, but confused- this wasn’t something special for him?

“They feel better to me… it reminds me of how my armor and suits fit … from before”, she spoke this time trying to shoo away his hands.

“So, this is normal for you?” He felt his tail twitch again.

Violet nodded, and taking advantage of his daze she looked for a distraction. She was not going to get caught canoodling in a kitchen ever again! Spotting the containers she reached for them, and popped the open. Mikey edged away just enough, and she hopped down to search for forks. Successful she turned to find her partner still staring at her gobsmacked. She motioned towards the treats he had made so sweetly, but he made no move to eat his.

Violet hummed and ate complimenting the chef even though he was already beginning to crowd her again. His form seemed to wrap around her from behind, and his energy blanketed her. He caught her gaze, and nuzzled her cheek using his height to negate his position from behind her. Violet nodded happily, and sighed into his embrace… until she felt one of his hands trail up her thigh again to tug at the bow of her garter.

“Mikey!” She chided.

He shrugged, but she continued blushing darkly. “Don’t tease me like that.”

Mikey chuckled, “I’m not teasing. I really like them.”

Violet’s blush remained, but she nodded. He pulled her closer and breathed in her scent. He captured her lips and let her know exactly how much he approved of her fashion by plundering her mouth. One arm gripped her to him keeping her body forward while the other hand caressed her cheek and the column of her neck. The motions both reassuring her, and keeping her focused on him. The pair broke apart after a long moment when Mikey suddenly began to guide her out of the kitchen, and back out into the lair. Mikey chuckled when Violet appeared distress over the abandoned cake, and suggested they finish her tour of the lair.

Unbeknownst to the couple, they had been seen. April had been quickly shooed out of the lab once Donnie got a grasp of the problem with her phone. He told her to go enjoy herself while he fixed it while all but shoving her out. So, April checked the kitchen when she had found the living room empty. She hadn’t meant to be a creeper, but when she walked in on Mikey passionately kissing Violet she felt like a deer in headlights.

The way Violet was pressed to him, and how her hands had reached up to fall over the powerful shoulders of the young ninja were burned into April’s memory. How Mikey’s large hands gripped and caressed Violet made her throat dry. There was something taboo about seeing any of the brother’s so intimately, and even though they were just kissing… there was something deeply erotic about seeing one of the turtles with a woman.

April had always kept the idea of them as sexual beings at bay. Their full lips and powerful bodies were enticing, but she couldn’t let herself fall down that rabbit hole. Especially now, she had grown so close to them, and Donatello in particular. Each of them were always so respectful and gentle with her, so seeing one of them plunder a woman’s mouth- and to do so with ease… and maybe a hint of dominance was, well, enlightening.

When the couple began to move April ducked in the opposite direction and was grateful that they seemed too wrapped up in each other to notice her.

April leaned back against a darkened walls near the kitchen as she watched the two love birds make their way through the lair. She sighed at how in love the two seemed to be but felt happy that the most rambunctious of the brothers had found someone to call his very own. Feeling whimsical she then thought of being with one turtle in particular herself and was a little annoyed that he had booted her out of his lab to fix her phone. She was hoping that she could have stayed and kept him company while he tinkered but he insisted she leave to ‘enjoy’ herself. Instead here she was almost caught witnessing a full blown make out session between the youngest of the Hamato clan and the cute little miss he’d brought home. She had to admit they left her with butterflies in her stomach and seeing Mikey kissing Violet the way he did…..whoa! April exhaled then made her way into the kitchen. Noticing the cake on the counter she helped herself to some and closed her eyes savouring how delicious it was. Wow!…. Mikey never even made a cake as delicious like this for her not even for her birthday but then again he had never really had a reason to. Sure he made one out of the Betty Crocker mixes but this tasted like something out of a French bakery. Biting her lip she stabbed at the cake amazed at how one purple haired woman from far off space could transform her orange clad bae into one fawning love sick mess.

Then she thought of Don again, April stayed away during mating season usually at their request because the boys became to amorous or even overtly sexual but she was curious and began to think of what it would be like to kiss the tall lanky turtle. She had always held personal feelings towards him but never acted on them because quite frankly she didn’t know if he liked her back but then thinking it was worth a shot she sauntered back to the lab intending to find out.

Leena thanked Raphael for the personal tour but it was getting really late and she had to find Violet and head home for work in the morning. They stood before Raphael’s room peering at each other smiling. He raised his hand and pushed back a fallen braid stroking her cheek he leaned in for a gentle kiss. It left Leena flushed and she had to admit to herself that he was a wonderful kisser maybe being his girlfriend wouldn’t be such a bad prospect but she knew the look in his eye and slowed herself down looking towards his bedroom, she didn’t want him getting any ideas and told him she had to go to the ladies room. Feeling a little disappointed he moved back but told her he’d go looking for Violet. He had personally wanted to show her his room maybe his bed but at least she hadn’t rejected him. Maybe she just wanted to go slow he wasn’t keen on that but what choice did he have? And sighing he watched her saunter away to the shower room resisting the urge to follow. Damn she was sexy.

Looking around Leonardo noticed Leena coming his way and making sure Raphael wasn’t with her he stood back in the shadows of the large hallways of the lair. If she was making her way to the shower room he was going to follow and finally confront her. As she made her way she stepped into the room but just before she pushed the door closed Leo pushed against it surprising her as he came through and shut it quietly behind him. Leena’s eyes widened and she wondered what he was doing but feeling a little brave her anger began to rise and she remembered his slight.

“Leo what the hell are you doing? How dare—–”  
Leena’s words were cut off as he approached and pulled her into a searing kiss. She pushed against him at first to keep her distance but unable to resist she melted as he deepened his kiss. He lifted her up and pushed her against an adjacent wall hiking up her skirt running his hands up her thighs.

“Oh fuck Leena I’ve thought of you every night since….Mmmm tell me you want me.”  
Leena arms slid around his neck as she dipped against him and pulled him in even closer and mid kiss told him yes as her skirt hiked up higher around her waist. He then let out a low growl as he felt her legs wrap around his own waist and that all too familiar musty feminine smell hit him all at once. Smiling because he knew he had Leena fully aroused and nipped at her lip teasingly, knowing that he was so wrong and that she was angry at him he still played it against her.

“Tell me how bad you want it sweetheart, tell daddy Leo how you want him to make you feel real good.” he was relentless and purred into her ear.

Leena head fell back against the wall as his words trailed into kisses down the nape of her neck. She hated him so much right now but loved how he was making her feel inside, part of her mind screaming for him to stop but uttering not a sound. She had a difficult time even formulating the words to say anything but gasped as she felt his hand leave the breast that he was groping down to her moist slit pulling her thong down and off he found her sensitive nub and gingerly began to stroke it which caused Leena thighs to shake against him in small tremors. It primed his arousal and his body grew hot his tail beginning to throb as she rubbed herself against the lower chutes of his plastron.

His breathing deepened as he watched intently as her words fell unspoken from her lips. Replaced with whimpers and moans it made him chuckle and at his ministrations her protests grew louder but he hushed her in a low mocking tone as he continued his assault. 

“Oh Leena sweetheart you don’t want everyone to hear what we’re doing now do you? Shhhh.”

Leo was teasing her now and she bit her lip in trepidation. Why was he tormenting her like this? He was such a bastard.Leena then let out a strangled moan as she felt one of his large fingers delve inside her curling in a upward motion hitting just the right spot. His mouth fell open in mirth as he listened to her throaty moans echo his name softly throughout the shower room as he fingered her relentlessly. Her sweet slick essence dripping down and coating his fingers feeling his arousal begin to slowly emerge from the slit in his tail. Knowing that she’d be covered in his own scent he resisted keeping himself from thrusting inside her choosing instead to stroke himself to her soft cries as he pleasured her. He would soon find his satisfaction but in the end he was going to make sure they both got off.

Her orgasm was imminent and before she could cry out alerting everyone in the lair to their carnal activity, Leo pressed his mouth roughly to hers swallowing her cries as she shivered and convulsed against him. His release came soon after and chuckling as she came down from her high she bit her lip in shame because he had done it again.

When it was over he finally released her and all she could do was fix her skirt and clean herself up the best way she could digging deep for a little dignity.  
“I’m not sure if you can call that an apology Leo.” Leena knew she had messed up and looked at him wearily knowing that if he came to her over and over again she’d just give in and just knew that he knew this.

He wasn’t being fair but at the moment he didn’t care because she didn’t rebuff his brother's affection. Leo also felt that she sent him mixed signals because if she didn’t want him in the first place she sure had a funny way of showing it. It seemed that they now had an unspoken arrangement and regardless of what she expected from here on out Leo held no remorse, he wasn't going to stop. 

“You better go and find your friend Leena, she might start to worry where you’ve gone.” Leo watched as her face fell and she made her way awkwardly out of the bathroom.

Deep down inside Leo knew what he was doing was mean and maybe he was power tripping but he also knew that she’d keep coming back. He was good at playing if she kept biting he’d continue this little game. It was manipulative yes maybe a little dangerous but then again he’d been in stickier situations. Speaking of which he then ran the shower for the second time that night chuckling darkly to himself as he brought her discarded panties to his face and inhaled.

Mikey watched tentatively as Violet looked about his room. It was about the size of her own bedroom, and he had tried to clean up a bit before her arrival. He had made this the last stop of their little tour, but now he was nervous over his wall to wall comic book collection. His posters from games and movies seemed childish with his girl looking at them. He had made a game out of teasing her over her little bows under her skirt for the better part of the tour, but now her right to turnabout.

He watched her expression light with fascination as she skimmed the random shelving to read the titles and try to make sense out of his collection. He had always been teased by his brothers for his love of the obscure and often macabre entertainment. He liked zombies, aliens, and monsters- the cheesier the better. It made him feel better in a strange way. Now though he wondered if Violet would find it strange or immature.

He held his breath as she found one of his only photos. It was in a cheap frame, but it was from the christmas that Don had found and fixed a polaroid camera. It was their first photo, and all the brothers were gathered in their old lair. They were maybe 10 years old then. Violet turned to him clutching the photo to her chest and a brilliant smile.

Violet held out the photo and cooed, “Could you have been any more adorable?”  
He reacted without thinking, and scoffed motioning to himself. “Come on babe- just have a look at the finished product!”  
She only giggled with a shake of her head. He watched her take a perch on the edge of his bed as she ran her fingers over the image. Just like that. All his nerves left him. This was Violet, his Violet. He sat next to her, and told her stories from that holiday. She made him promise to show her all the photos they had, and curled into his side. He felt his love grow for her a little more with each question or giggle. He tried to explain the movies as best as he could, but it was difficult, but his Violet was way ahead of him. She suggested he begin her education on the subjects that he loved. Quickly making plans for movie nights, and he began to make a stack of comics for her to take home.

One was currently spread open on his pillow as Violet thumbed through it. There in his large bed she laid on her stomach with her legs bent at the knee, and ankles bouncing back and forth while she read. She frowned and pointed to one pane.  
“I don’t understand. Wouldn’t they still continue to decompose? Couldn’t you just wait it out until they were no longer physically able, and then systematically eliminate them?” She pouted and arched her back to look at him.

He crawled forward to lay along her side, and balanced his weight on one arm so he could smirk at her. “Babe, it's zombies. You can’t apply your level of logic to a zombie comic.”

She looked between him and the page a few times before whining, “But how can they…”

He cut her off with a kiss. He couldn’t help himself. Seeing her distress as she wracked her mind trying to understand the rules in the horror comic. He chuckled when she shyly fidget away from him.

“You love this. You reference this, and joke about it. I need to understand it… I want to know your jokes”, she blushed.  
He felt his heart seize for a moment as she pouted and continued in a whisper, “We are from different worlds… there is a lot of ground to cover, but I don’t want feel like it, ever.”

Mikey swallowed and searched for words. Any words really to reassure her in that vulnerable moment, “Then, I’ll help you learn, but it won’t happen overnight.”  
He wagged his eyebrows,and pushed the comic away. “You picked a one of a kind guy.”

Violet rolled her eyes, but her smile returned. “When will we begin my education then?”

“Class begins on our next date… what are the odds of you wearing one of those school girl outfits?” He grinned.  
Violet huffed and swatted his nose which sparked retaliation. He reared up to pin her with one arm and tickle the back of her knees with the other. Her squirming made her dress ride up again, and her torturer saw a glimpse of her lingerie from a new angle. There were bows on the back too! He paused his assault to nuzzle the back of her ear as she rested face down in his pillows.

“Tonight, we both learned that I LOVE bows”, he snickered as his girl tried to hide her rubied cheeks in his pillows.  
…

Raphael had been on the lookout for Violet at Leena’s request. He moved stiffly through the lair still feeling a little odd about his interaction with Leena. He was pleased with his gains, but something just felt off. It was almost like she was distracted, and only barely paying attention to him. Yet, she kissed him.

He grunted with a shake of his head. A smirk settling on his scarred lips as he thought over the memory. It was a good kiss though, damn good. He resumed his search for Violet and Mikey. Now, those two made no sense. Violet was way too hot and smart for his baby brother, and yet she couldn’t seem to keep her hands off the little dork. They were the definition of an odd couple. Shit was doomed to fail. Nothing could start that easily and just stay that way. No, sooner or later something was gonna snap, and his youngest brother would be a mess when it happened.  
A giggle caught his ear, and sure enough it was from Mikey’s room. He approached with stealth out of habit, but when he caught a view of the couple through the only half shut door he rolled his eyes. They were cuddling and reading a zombie comic, but he caught their quiet conversation. Violet was upset. That much he could tell, so he listened quietly.

“You love this. You reference this, and joke about it. I need to understand it… I want to know your jokes. We are from different world… there is a lot of ground to cover, but I don’t want feel like it, ever.”  
Raph could almost see Mikey swoon. The lilac haired alien was so serious with her words, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable with the scene. Fortunately, his brother kept his sappiness to himself and made a joke. The mood lightened, and they quickly returned to their normal state as giggly inappropriate weirdos again. He backed away feeling oddly struck by what he witnessed.

He had worked all night to get a kiss, and Violet was eating out of Mikey’s hand. Why?! He had worked his ass off for a few kisses, and even now he was on an errand for Leena. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. He made his way to one of the exits, and bellowed.

“I’m going out.”

Authors’ Note:  
Thanks so much for reading! Please let us know what you think! Feedback means the world to us ^.^  
~ Nat3601 & Violet Blak


	5. Never a straight road for Amore

Title: Orange Violets  
Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment.  
Authors’ Note: This work is written by both Nat3601 & Violet Blak!   
Summary:  
Mikey takes a leap of faith, and finds out it's a small universe with a wicked sense of humor. Now, the brothers find many unexpected opportunities to explore, but with Mating Season looming time will only tell if the joke's on them.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 5: Never a straight road for Amore  
Raphael drove his bike topside with frustrating thoughts of his dorky brother Mikey and his cute purple haired girlfriend. How was it that the dope head managed to be a such mess up at times and still come out on top winning? Not that he didn’t think that Mikey shouldn’t have a girlfriend or anything but he had thought that he’d be the first. Stopping short he considered Leena’s kiss and felt confused because she had seemed distracted when they stood before his room. She then said she had to go to the bathroom before looking for Violet and had been gone for what like seemed forever. What? Did she get lost in there? Being put up to hunt for her friend himself he felt like a tool and decided to just go out without saying good bye. He’d see her again but he needed time to think if this chick was even worth chasing after? She was hot for sure but he also had a suspicious feeling that Leo kind of had a thing for her too and if anything was definitely a good reason to pursue and get the one up on the tightass. Raphael grunted in irritation but felt better about himself then, Leo was so lame he couldn't even rock a girl's world if she was gift wrapped in just a bow and hand delivered right to him. He figured that blue wasn't even Leena’s type anyway but the thought still didn't make him feel any better. 

Pissed at the world that things didn't go the way he had wanted decided that visiting his buddy Casey would give him insight into the ways of women and what their actions meant. They had spent many a night together drinking laughing and talking about the dates that Casey had conquered over the years so he trusted that Casey would tell him what to do in this new development with Leena. Maybe give him tips to win her heart and definitely a place in his bed. The drive always calmed him down and he felt a bit more positive the rest of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April peeked through the glass to the lab hoping to see the tallest terrapin work on her phone but what was doing? Was he dozing off?  
“Aww poor Donnie, he must be exhausted.”   
She cooed to herself. He was always up late tinkering with something but then feeling a little brave she looked around making sure no one was watching and quietly shimmied her way through the door locking it behind her with an audible click. She pulled down his window blind and then taking a deep breath sauntered her way over to him.

Still unaware that April had come back inside Donnie had focused all his attentions to the phone before him basically complete. He was relieved she was out of the room and could work in peace without her presence or scent lingering about as it was distracting and quite frankly drove him a little batty but in a good way. So far he usually had kept a safe distance as he had been infatuated with her for the many years that they had been friends. Donnie felt sure April would never reciprocate the feelings he had for her even if he had had the nerve to tell her. So he kept their relationship light and platonic even if felt like pins and needles run through his heart when she was near. Secretly he was the true romantic who imagined them magically in love but in that moment as he worked he became distracted fantasizing about touching her stroking the curves of her creamy skin as she beckoned to him to follow her through the door to her bedroom. Her hair tousled and the delightful tinkling laugh she made when he gave chase. Donnie had gotten lost in the moment and rested his head back against his chair delighting in the thought forgetting the cell phone before him. It was at that moment an hand rested gently on his shoulder and he swear he could hear April calling his name beckoning him...  
“ Mmmm, Yes April be right there, coming soon my sweet kitten ….”   
He murmured inaudibly. He was in a blissful state dreaming of a barely clothed April Oneil beckoning for him to come hither and taste the sweetness of her cherry lips. It was then he felt a light touch on the back of his neck where skin met shell sending waves of shivers down his spine such an intimate place for him to be touched and her scent so heavenly it was like she was really there beside him……”Mmmm” he sighed breathing in again. Immediately he jolted upright in his chair he gave a scared yelp. April was in the room but this was no dream she was right behind him gentle kneading hands placed on each side of his shoulders and the scent oh that scent was definitely not a mere figment of his imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo stood in the dojo getting ready for katas after his shower washing away the last remnant of Leena’s scent from himself. He could not leave a trace knowing that one of his brothers or father would pick up on of what had transpired. He had now sobered and contemplated his actions as he moved slowly thrusting his blades breaking away as he got low in a crouching stance. He had deep dark desires, he knew and sometimes hated himself for it but fuck did it ever feel good. He let out long slow breath wielding his katanas readying himself to fight an unseen foe. It was a line he didn't have to cross for he had always made sound judgements for himself and his brothers especially where the well being of his family was concerned but not with this. Just this once he was going to think about what he wanted for himself. 

His mind ran on Leena again. Her body, her buttery scent and how he wanted to sheath himself between the softness of her folds again. Kiss her swollen lips and make her cry out his name as he ravaged her over and over. At first, he had felt full guilt and was tormented by what he had done initially to her all those weeks ago in her apartment but she had started it so technically it was her fault. He knew that his deduction was an illogical way to think and smiling softly to himself he knew could stop himself if he truly wanted but did he want it to? Not really.

He supposed he could have just gone on as before but she had sent him that picture and true he could have deleted it but he chose not to. He was a grown man with needs and he had suppressed his urges long enough for years even. He was quite capable and control was his forte after all, but he wanted something different and he wasn't dead as Raphael had roughly suggested. He had seems movies read dirty mags and touched himself to relieve some of his pent up frustrations. For once he wanted to feel what it was like. Leena had given him an inch so he was going to take a mile and maybe his actions weren't so honourable but he'd deal with that later. Violet and April did not elicit these feelings in him, but then again they never gave him reason to. They never approached him in a sexual manner discreetly or overtly. How could a woman pull such strong emotion from him? Maybe he owed her an apology, but he chose to take again what wasn’t rightfully his. He would have to hide his feelings however so no one could know. To him she could potentially develop a laughable relationship with his brother, but Leena sent him confusing signals the way her eyes dilated around him the subtle scent she gave when he ventured near. Leo was fully aware as it was something he honed when he closed in on his enemies. He knew he could claim Leena all for himself if he wanted to but again what fun would that be if it were that easy. He and Raphael had a rivalry they'd always had it was just an understanding between them. The whole family knew and Raphael would never stand for it if Leo took his girl away and besides Leo was eldest it was befitting that he get the girl first even if he had a funny way of going about it. 

He had to admit to himself however that Leena being with his brother did elicit some jealousy, and seeing her with him made him angry and territorial. He had walked past her in anger the first time but something inside him had snapped. He had to face what he had done but he couldn’t talk to father and face shame so who else could he talk about his actions to? Maybe he would make an effort and finally talk to Leena, he was pretty sure he had left her all confused but he needed her to know what he wanted but would she concede? They would talk but first there was his duties to attend to. Feeling satisfied in completion of his training he went looking for his brothers to go top side. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Violet?” Leena’s voice made Violet perk up.  
Leena sounded like she was on the main floor, and something sounded off. Mikey caught her gaze, and his expression confirmed that she wasn’t hearing things. Not to mention that they had heard Raphael leave not long ago. The youngest ninja rose, and collected the “homework” he had set aside for Violet. They moved quickly, and found Leena standing in the living room in an odd state.  
Violet tried not to react to the upheaval that Leena’s energy was in, or the change in her scent. Leena herself looked a little upset. Her friend was sharp though, and quickly told them that she had work in the morning. Clearly, the pair were not so great at keeping their concerned expressions in check.  
“No worries dear”, Violet smiled and hooked their arms.  
“To the battle shell!” Mikey grinned and began leading them through the maze towards the vehicle again.   
Once her lover’s back was turned Violet was surprised by Leena. Her friend seized her hand in a tight grip, but kept her face forward. It took everything Violet had not to pry, but Leena was one who would tell her when she wanted to, so she kept silent and clung just as tightly. She leaned into her friend who seemed pleased with the affection. It was difficult when you have a good idea of what someone is hiding. Humans took particular offense to someone telling them about their own secrets, and Leena was certainly the type who would tell you when was ready. The waiting was not something the alien was used to. Leena had always been so very bold and upfront that it doubled her concern that her friend was keeping something from her. When they rolled to her building they shared a tight embrace before Leena forced a smile.  
“Behave yourselves love birds!” She teased before hopping out of the battle shell and jogging up the steps to her building.  
The few moments it took to drive to her building passed quickly. So much so that when Mikey stopped again she was snapped from her sinking thoughts. Mikey moved to join her in the back, and she was relieved when his expression was it's normal chipper one. The youngest had spent most of the car ride figuring out exactly what was up with Leena, and to his best guess her night must have gone rather well with Raph, but she must have run into Leo at the end? He shook those thoughts away, and smiled at his girl.  
“You sure you don’t want me to go up?” He asked wrapping his arms around her, and wiggled his eye ridges.  
Violet relaxed into his embrace and took to nuzzling into his neck. Where she could safely answer him and avoid his patented puppy eyes. “If I let you up you won’t go home.”  
“And?” He asked playfully.  
“You proposed earlier tonight… I think you’re done for the night my love”, she giggled pulling back.  
He did his best to look wounded, but he chuckled. There was something about the sweet sarcasm in her tone that made him see her point. So, he settled for a few lingering kisses before he watched her make her way into the building. He didn’t leave until he saw her lights flicker on from his spot in the alley. He heaved a sigh, and made his way home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the lab Donatello had all but turned to stone under April’s touch. She had crept up behind him to embrace him from behind. With him seated she could stretch to curve herself to his shell and coil her arms around his neck. His yelp inspired giggled that were close enough to tickle his neck. It was an odd sensation to feel the icy prickle of his nerves rush over his skin and the boiling of his blood seething beneath.   
“Gotcha”, she mocked sliding around him.  
Her arms loosened, but as they fell away she moved to press into his side. Her small hands gripping his arm as she leaned into him to see his completed work. He felt his jaw tick with effort. April was leaning into him. Her warmth seeping into him in the most wonderful way, and he was bathed in her scent. He swallowed thickly before forcing his voice. April smelled good enough to eat, and it was probably his imagination, but there was a hint of icing. Only problem was that whatever April had entertained herself with up in the lair seemed to have… excited her.  
“All done”, he murmured with as much of his normal voice as possible.  
April gave him a coy smile, and let her fingers linger over his own for a moment before collecting her phone, “Thanks so much Donnie! I hope it wasn’t too difficult.”  
He snorted on impulse. It was preposterous to think that a simple cell phone repair would be difficult for him. However, the current urge to shove everything from his work desk in order to make plenty of room to ravage her on, now that was difficult. All he wanted in the world was to press her back to the wood, spread her legs, and… He gripped the desk hard enough for the dense wood to creek in order to stop his train of thought. Why was April lingering around him while hot and bothered, and possibly an even why was April hot and bothered.  
“No no”, he assured. “It's late, and I have a few things left to finish before bed…”  
He added a yawn for good measure, and April pouted. “Well, I guess I’ll be going then.”  
He grabbed the closest item near him to work on, so that he could pretend to be focused. He threw a wave and a smile when she pulled open the door, and she returned them. Once she was out of earshot he he crumpled to the desk all but panting. One more moment, and he would have wrecked everything. He glanced up at the monitor with a camera on the garage, and watched her pull away. Grumbling, he got up and made his way to his room to deal with his aching tail. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leena sank into her large claw tub of bubbles as she thought back to the events of the night. What exactly was happening to her? Why was she allowing Leo to play her like a fiddle? And why the hell was she liking it so much?  
“Am I sick?” she questioned herself as she examined her hands and then rubbed her arms as if she were shivering from the cold even in the hot water. 

She saw herself as an independent and free thinking, always doing things her way no one telling her what to do but then he showed up. He wasn't very forthcoming at first when she had initially met him at Violet’s. Even then overly polite he definitely wasn't what he seemed. Now Fooling around with her playing it off as if he always took the high moral ground Leo definitely had a hidden darkness to him. She was weak and she knew it. She also knew she would let him do whatever he wanted because he was a true bad boy and feeling guilty she loved it. 

They had crossed into some weird territory which aroused and scared her. It was all so confusing because here he had come in taken over and yet still no words of what this was were spoken between them. Conflicting emotions ran through her as she settled in the bath thoughts running then to Raphael her ire melting away as his kiss had warmed her heart and lips. Again first impressions were misleading but Raphael had made a point to allow her some room to get to know him like a gentleman should and even though he was mutant he could potentially be everything she needed. Why was she letting Leo manipulate her judgement so easily?

Raphael had even sent her a text to say that he was sorry that he didn’t say goodbye but had to run suddenly. He was the inner opposite of what she expected Leo to be and that messed her up more. Here was one who wanted to please her by being respectful and then there was the other who was polite and overly formal in public secretly trying to bend her to his will. 

Leo hadn’t said as much to what his underlying intentions were. Did he really like her and have a weird way of showing it or was it all just to use her for sex? She felt she had an idea and thought of maybe telling Violet about what had happened tonight but she wasn’t sure. There was a possibility of a confrontation since Violet could get overly protective of her as they were indeed very close. It was probably best to say nothing and handle Leo herself she was a grown woman after all. 

In her mind back and forth she ran between the two brothers a feeling of deep confliction yet she also had this intense satisfaction of being wanted by two alpha males. A guilty secret this thought alone curled her toes as they had began to prune in the cooling water but she would eventually have to to come to her senses. Leo could be using her for his own personal need so Raphael would be the most logical decision after all. She would just have to tell Leo that she was into his brother and maybe he'd back off but was she in turn using Raphael? She really did like him so that wasn't entirely true but she needed a way to break from Leo if things got out of hand. 

Taking a deep breath she felt better thinking things through. Leena got out of the tub and felt the resolve in herself grow. She could handle herself since there was nothing to really worry about was there. Wrapping herself in a fluffy pink towel she walked to her bedroom and noticed that her phone was lit up. Picking it up she had to sit down because it was speak of the devil himself Leo. His message said that they needed to talk and that he'd be by later making the butterflies in her tummy churn and her resolve begin to disintegrate. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping in through the window from the fire escape Raphael knew immediately that all wasn't so swell. Looking over at his buddy Casey had been moping around and drinking heavily again. He knew his friend got like this when things got rough for him on the job front or his past life continued to haunt him. Raphael knew so much about Casey that he often joked that they were an old married couple which made his buddy laugh every time, but tonight he wasn’t laughing all. This time Casey sat feeling sorry for himself and the state his life was in.

Sitting heavily on the couch beside him Raphael knew he wasn’t going to get to much out of his friend but thought maybe the news he did have might perk him up a bit. Getting up he walked over to the kitchen fridge grabbing himself beer and cracking it open took a long swig looking him over again. Casey sat unmoving in a daze but Raph wasn't having it and shoved his bro “Dammit Case what’s ya problem tonight?”. It was true he had been down in the dumps for awhile but never this unusually low unless he and Raph were hanging out or playing vigilante together but lately Raphael been so busy with other duties that Casey would be left alone to own devices and God forbid emotions. Hey you couldn't feel anything when you were busy bashing bad guys skulls in so lately even that reprieve had all but been lacking for him. 

Moving closer to Casey Raphael tapped his shoulder and told him that he met a girl making him sit up and look at him glassy eyed.

“Yeah? So why ya telling me for?” Casey grimaced looking away from his friend he wasn’t in the mood to really hang tonight. Raphael told him it was he was his best bud and that it was finally happening for him.   
“ I thought you’d be happy fa me?”  
Raphael shoulders slumped but then Casey looked up at him and asked him if she wasn't just feeling sorry for him and that maybe she was just scared not to be eaten. A cheap shot he knew, but he wasn't feeling very generous tonight and his words could be scathing it Raph took it all in stride. He let the words roll off his back.   
“I got more charm than you Romeo and I'm sure she’d keep me around at least, unlike you”.   
His own cheap shot. Casey always got the girl but he wasn't one for keeping them around not long anyway. Not that he didn't want them to stay but his past always got in the way and he had the issue of always scaring them away with his penchant for running off, bashing in skulls and coming home bloody in the dead of the night. It left most of his exes uneasy to his extracurricular activities and way of life. They never understood. 

Casey wasn't in the mood to be the supportive friend Raphael expected. Giving his friend a funny look Raphael shook his head not really understanding what his friends deal was and didn't feel like asking anyway surely spoiling his own high. Casey then shrugged his shoulders telling him to forget about it and tell him more about this girl he found.

Raphael told him what she looked like and that she worked at a Len’s diner on 5th street and how she was Mikey’s girlfriend’s best friend and that he could fall hard for someone like her. Raphael was all smiles but noticing Casey absentminded picking at his finger he felt a little dejected by his friends mood and got up to leave.

“Nah, it’s ok Bruh maybe another time when you're up for slanging brewskis and watching a game.”   
“I’ll catch ya around.”   
Raphael moved to the window looking back at his friend maybe coming over tonight wasn’t a good idea. Casey was an easy to read but tonight he was straight up assholish and Raphael did not want to share that with him not tonight he was to beside himself with the possibility of having a girlfriend whether his friend was happy for him or not. 

Casey sat there knowing he was being a huge dick but he just couldn't snap out of his funk. Sure it was alright that his friend was now seeing some girl he definitely would have slapped him a high five and celebrated with his friend but he just wasn’t in the mood to banter tonight and sank even lower into his chair brooding. Maybe a working girl would fix his mood but he nixed the idea immediately and thought of the woman his friend described to him. She sounded kind of familiar and then he realized she was the waitress at Len’s a place he frequented all the time. She was a hottie for sure and had made several passes at her when he was there but she never gave him the time of day. He remembered her now Leena it said on her name tag. She was an icy bitch with a tight ass that basically told him that he wasn't her type. He shook his head and smirked to himself  
“Shit...guess mutant turtles are her type.”  
He and Raph always talked about getting girls and telling him all the conquests he had made surely making his friend got jealous sometimes. Raphael had to contend with the fact that he was a mutant- a huge hulking turtle in fact, and that women didn't just drop into his lap like Casey’s. Thinking about it now he should have been a little more supportive and felt a little bad that he had brushed his best bud off. He took a swig of his beer and thought about his friend’s new chick, Maybe head over to Len’s diner tomorrow and get a closer look at her again, but he knew perfectly what she looked like and felt a little jealous that she’d passed him over for the large terrapin instead. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night Violet was settled on her couch watching a horror movie- her homework. It was a helpful distraction while Mikey was on patrol. She was well aware of how capable he was as a warrior, but it still it unnerved her a little to think of him defending himself without her. She nibbled at her popcorn to distract herself. Her day had been long. She had spent most of it helping a new refugee family to settle down in the village with similar neighbors. They were a kind little family, but it was always a bit tasking to use the translating software. Then, her father had surprised her with a call. He had been shocked over the new turn of events, but when he learned it was the youngest of Splinter’s sons his eyes had glimmered. She knew that look. It was pride, and even as a grown woman it still made her giddy when she saw that sparkle.  
Her father had delighted in her curbing to the earthly tradition of dating, and even seemed pleased with Mikey’s impromptu proposal. He detailed her on his next visit, and that he had eventually gotten the triceratons to agree to the treaty. After placing the communicator back on her necklace where is was disguised as a charm, she had settled in for a movie. She had not expected to only make it past the opening credits before her cell phone began to ring. She swiped it with a quick hello.  
“H-hi Violet… It's Don, can I talk to you?” He sounded so nervous.  
“Of course, is everything alright?” She cradled the device closer.  
Donatello began to slowly tell her what had happened after she left the lab. He was concerned that it was all in his head, especially since they had been discussing April. Violet’s tone shifted from concern to intrigue as she assured him that April’s actions only further confirmed her suspicions.  
Donnie swallowed thickly, “So, what do I do?”  
Violet giggled, but sweet assured him. “Well, if you want to further the evidence that April is attracted to you, then you could bait the hook a little.”  
Don made a sputtering noise, “What?!”  
“Donatello you are a kind and gentle soul, but you are also a very strong and handsome male. You could use that to your advantage. Strut a little”, she urged lightly.  
“Oh well, I don’t know…”  
“Donatello, you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable. But I will say that it works. Your brother does this to me, and he has my promise of marriage.” She sighed.  
“You have a point.”  
“Start with something simple. Highlight a part of yourself that you normally don’t show her, something physical, and you should see a physical in reaction.”  
“So, what do I do if you are right?”  
Violet smirked, “Well darling, that’s up to you. Go with you intuition, and when in doubt ask her.”  
“It can’t be that simple”, he sounded like he was pacing.  
“It is. It's our job as females to make it seem more complicated, more mysterious, to keep you boys interested.” She giggled.  
“You’ll keep this between us”, he was nervous again.  
“My lips are sealed”, she promised.  
“Thanks for ...not thinking I’m crazy”, he chuckled nervously. “I should get going. The guys will be back from patrol soon, and I am pretty sure Raph smashed his phone.”  
Violet bid him goodnight, and unpaused her movie. Yet, only a few moments passed before her phone rang again. This time it was a text from her Mikey. He wanted to stop by if she was free. She happily agreed, and moved to push aside the new heavy curtains that hung over her bay window. He landed right about that time, and Violet quickly motioned him in almost giddy at the surprise. However, once he was inside she was swept into a tight embrace. Her lover was always affectionate, but there was something about his lingering embrace that set off alarm bells from her instincts.   
“What’s wrong?” she pulled back with a soft voice.  
His blue eyes were solemn as he gave a sigh, and leaned down to press his forehead to hers, “It was a bad night…”  
Violet reached up to cup his jaw, “You’re alright though?”  
He nodded, “We called it early, so I have an hour or so before I have to head home.” He smiled in his attempt to focus on something positive.   
Violet led him to the living room where he chuckled at the movie paused on the screen. There was something deeply ominous about her Mikey, a bundle of energy, to be so low. He was exhausted and quiet. It made her feel desperate to cheer him up, and restore his normally sunny disposition. So, he was quickly settled onto the couch where Violet could snuggle into his side with a flourish of kisses to his cheek.  
“Well, I have been playing phone tag all day!” She began to tell him of the conversation with her father.  
Mikey gave a great sigh, “Oh thank GOD!”  
The alien tilted her head in question, but her lover held his hands up in playful defense. “I was worried. Your dad is a great man, and I really didn’t want have an uphill fight for his approval.”  
Violet giggled tucking herself back into his side. “Father remembers you well, and he was very pleased with my choice. I will be marrying into a great clan in his eyes.”  
“Yah?” He tipped his head down to nuzzle the crown of her lilac waves, and relaxed under the compliment. He tucked her into his lap, and started the movie back up.  
“Who else did you talk to today, babe?” He asked reaching for the popcorn now in her lap.  
“Oh, Donnie called me to start a project right before you got here”, she chirped happily letting her back relax against his chest.  
The youngest Hamato felt his temper prickle lightly. Why was his brother calling his girl? He forced himself to swallow the mouthful of popcorn before speaking, “What is he doing now?”  
Violet tipped her head back to wink at him, “Top secret, but once I have permission to discuss it I promise you’ll be the first to know.”  
He managed a grin until she turned back around. His mind spun though. It just had to be Donnie calling. Donnie, who had a lot in common with his girlfriend, hell his fiance. He almost wanted to confront his lanky brother, but pushed the idea aside. Violet was here with him in his lap spoiling him with affection and a monster movie. A monster movie she had been watching because it was one of his favorites, and she wanted to know his favorite movies… because she loved him. Violet loved him, and Donnie was his most trustworthy brother. They, of all people should, not be suspected of the things that ran through his mind.  
Even with that resolute thought he still caught himself scent marking Violet. He made sure to lay nuzzles and kiss on her sensitive neck and collar. Partly, to make sure that his scent would remain for a few days, and partly to pull her into a make-out. She protested that they were supposed to be watching the movie, but he casually explained that kissing was what most monster movies were made for. Violet was easily swayed by his solid logic and his roving hands. Each caress, kiss, and cuddle eased his mind. Helped him forget that his brother had called his Violet, and that they had been too late to save two innocent college kids that night. He was just a man with the love of his life cuddled on the couch, and that was what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leena paced about her room feeling her apprehension rise wasn't it enough that Leo had cornered her earlier? Why was he coming by at this time now and what could he possibly want to talk about? She wondered if she should call Violet tell her what had happened, but no it probably didn't make sense and he'd be here soon. 

 

This was probably something she could could deal with on her own anyway and Leonardo seemed the type that could be reasoned with. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding between the two of them and they were both adults who were quite capable of just having a simple conversation but why was her tummy doing so many flip flops right now?

“Calm down Leena you’ll be fine”, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders.  
“Now to find something more appropriate to wear”.   
She didn't want Leo to get the wrong idea and he did say that he had just wanted to talk so they'd do just that, right. Leena went through her closet looking for the most frumpiest thing she could find and of course nothing in her closet spoke to her as her fashion sense wouldn't allow her to wear what she thought was fashion suicide. After a few minutes she finally settled on a soft baby blue cotton button up blouse and some grey tights that fully accentuated the curves of her ass but they were dull enough not to attract to much attention she’d hoped. 

For a distraction she popped some popcorn made herself comfortable on the couch and put on a show, now all she had to do was wait. If they were going to talk this out she wanted everything to be casual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo came off patrol sitting atop a building watching the dark sky. Tonight did not go well it seems as his brother Mikey seemed very unfocused and easily distracted but who could blame him really? He was so preoccupied these past days with Violet and had to be reminded constantly the purpose for their outing. It seemed that they had a lot on their plate and with new people entering their lives things got a bit interesting. Leo smiled then thinking of Leena and the little situation he had gotten himself into with her. Under the circumstance he probably would have never considered even approaching her at all but then she had unwittingly afforded him an opportunity that would most likely never come his way again. She smelled of lust and of sex and was kind of nice to look at too. Initially he just wanted to talk about the pictures she sent him ask if maybe they were a mistake but she had moaned his name as he’d unabashedly watched her touch herself and in retrospect he should have just turned and left but he just couldn't help himself. She was exquisitely beautiful and he had wanted a mere taste which he feared was now turning into a constant need.

Remembering their first meeting at Violet’s apartment Leena had seemed like an intelligent woman who innocently enough he could probably be friends with but she had messed up. The cherry on the cake was finding her that night in the shower and everything happened so fast that he had moved past the point of no return. Leo's heart ached as much as his groin and the more Leena gave in to him he was sure he could not stop. He knew his brother Raph really liked her but she wasn't his to claim, yet. If anything Leo could just tell his brother to back off but women were not just a free flowing commodity to them and when Raphael showed interest in something or particularly in this case someone he also liked then it was game on. 

They had always been rivals and Leena would be no exception but Leo had a feeling a full out war could ensue if this wasn't handled smoothly and it certainly would not go over well with his father if he found out a woman caused it all. What conflicted him the most was that he was the eldest and had to set the tone. On one hand he wanted her but on the other he considered the dangers. Being a sworn ninja he had made an oath to serve and protect his city, they all had. He was sure his kind did not take on girlfriends or fall in love as it could leave to much room for mistakes and heartbreak. Sure he was happy for his little brother Mikey but Violet was not human so it could be different. He meditated about this question over and over and it was clear that he could not have more than just a friendship with Leena but still he wanted her and wasn't sure if he could truly leave her alone.   
Making his way to her apartment he sent Leena a quick text to give her a heads up just so he wouldn't surprise her considering the little stunt he’d pulled on her earlier tonight. He was pretty pissed that Raphael had taken off when they had their duties to attend to but it now afforded him some time see her again and so soon, just maybe they could finally just talk but then smirking to himself he wasn't so sure.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The purple banded brother stood in the bathroom. His eyes timidly traced his reflection. Violet had made the suggestion that he was a desirable male with such confidence. She had made it seem as obvious as clouds in the sky. Then again, Violet was also an alien, so what did she know.   
He heaved a sigh and wiped away the remaining steam from the large mirror. However, the overall reflection remained the same despite his effort. He pushed his glasses up his blunt nose and renewed his efforts. He was tall that was a desirable trait. There was one.  
He was the leanest of his brothers. However, compared to the average human man he was still rather muscular. His arms and legs were defined, and April was well aware of his strength and speed for that matter. That made two.  
He traced his hands down the central line of his plastron. His frame and musculature had formed his plastron to show the taut abdominal muscles and created the “V” shape down his pelvis. These were desirable features to human females. That made three.  
The fact that he was a huge mutant reptile seemed to detract from those three. However, April had commented more than once that she liked his eyes. That was a possible number four. A sigh pushed past his lips as he gave into the idea. He was a ninja after all. He could be subtle about nearly anything, and perhaps April wouldn’t notice at all. If she did then he could move from there.   
“It's just an experiment”, Donnie whispered to his reflection with a thin semblance of assurance.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Authors’ Note:  
Thanks so much for reading! Please let us know what you think! Feedback means the world to us so don’t be shy ^.^  
~ Nat3601 & Violet Blak


End file.
